Venturing
by thejade
Summary: Jounouchi gets a new job, working for Kaiba, but not in the way he intended to. SetoxJou, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Venturing

**Venturing:** _A fluffy, yet tough story about Seto and Jounouchi becoming more than just rivals._

A/N: I originally wrote this story with Seto and Yami as a couple because it made sense at the time.

* * *

Seto didn't know what made him venture outside that afternoon. On a normal basis, he disliked having to even set foot outside of the Kaiba Corp compound, especially on a snowy day. As he made his way down the gray sidewalk, snowflakes swirling in the air as his clothing captured the white things, he brought his hands up to his face to blow warm air onto them. He had forgotten his gloves on top of that.

Ah, now he remembered.

He was getting a headache from being in his office for a straight fifteen hours without a break. In those fifteen hours, Seto managed to solve a major problem with the current gaming system his software engineers were working on. He smirked at his achievement that day. The look of shock on those introspective engineers made Seto almost slap them in the face. They were just too humorous. Fortunate for them, the young CEO had merely frowned at their incompetence and threatened to hire new software engineers straight out of MIT if they didn't fix the problems quickly and quietly.

When they had bowed out of the room with their tails between their legs, Seto could feel the throbbing start to resonate between his eyes. He knew it was time for a break, and after grabbing his trench coat and scarf, Seto found himself on the snow-covered street, wandering about the sidewalk to find something to soothe the throbbing.

_Ah ha!_ Seto entered the café, hoping not to earn too many stares. Thankfully, as he made his way to a vacant table, the other customers were engrossed in their newspapers or their partners to care if a world-renowned business mongrel sat amongst them quietly in a darkened corner of the café.

The CEO discarded his snow-covered scarf and jacket onto the closest chair next to him. Glancing over the menu quickly, Seto decided on a regular coffee before pulling out his cell phone to check his missed calls. He thought how peaceful the café seemed as he reviewed his calls.

"Hello!" Seto inwardly groaned at the over-zealous character who seemed to be his waitress. _There goes my peace._ He just had to get the most energetic bunny in the café, didn't he? Seto didn't look up. He continued to review his calls.

"Coffee, black," he stated icily, hoping to send her off doing her job.

Unfortunately, the little waitress decided to be inquisitive.

"Would you like anything else with that, sir? We have a special on croissants today since its Wednesday!"

The youthful whine in her voice made Seto wince. He glanced at her to guess her age. Short red hair, sparkling brown eyes, and an eye-burning super-wide smile made him grimace in dissatisfaction. She was probably in high school.

Seto returned to his cell phone.

"Coffee, black," he repeated with the same tone.

It didn't damper her super high spirits.

"Sir, are you sure? Are you _sure_?"

Seto felt his headache return.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't—"

"Yeah, he's sure, miss," came a voice from in front of Seto. The young CEO looked up to see who owned the voice. Surprisingly, a golden-haired Jounouchi stood in front of him, unraveling a scarf from his neck as he smiled boyishly at the little waitress. "Being Kaiba, what he says, goes. Or else, he'd throw a tantrum."

The waitress seemed to relax at Jou's lighthearted intervention. She turned to face him, ignoring the CEO all together. "And what would you like, sir?" she asked sweetly, her smile brightly piercing all in her path.

Seto smirked. "He'd probably eat your café out of house and home," he remarked amusingly, returning his attention to his phone. He heard a snort from Jou's direction.

Jou's brown eyes pierced him for a moment before he told the waitress his order. "Glad to see you noticed me for something," the blonde directed at Seto, making Seto stop what he was doing for a moment. Since when was the mutt so calm about any intention to snare at him? Seto heard Jou sit down at the vacant chair on the opposite end of the small table. The CEO glanced up to see the waitress gone—thankfully busying herself with their orders probably—and Jou smiling at him with those dancing brown eyes.

Seto felt irritated at how familiar Jou was being with him. Personally, he didn't like when people invited themselves to share the same space as him without asking. He opened his mouth to send the youth away as impolitely as possible.

"Sorry to invite myself," was Jou's sudden apology, interrupting Seto. He stared seriously at Seto, his face showing his challenging yet earnest nature. The blonde's calm demeanor was beginning to concern Seto.

_What does the puppy want?_ the CEO found him asking himself quietly.

"I wanted to speak to you about getting a job in your company."

His even, well-pronounced speech especially worried the brunette's mind. Where was Jou's usual rambunctious, ill-spoken self? Did Hell freeze over?

Before Seto could question anything, Jou's smooth voice was reaching his ears again. "Ever since my father became sober, he's been insistent on me learning proper speech. It turns out that my father was once a speech therapist before he and my mother got together. He's even went as far as to home school me."

Seto almost choked on the saliva in his mouth. Speech therapist? Home School? _What was the world coming to?_ The new information made Seto regard Jou more closely. Not only was the puppy's speech and diction different, his appearance was different as well. The long, unruly locks of gold were combed, but it still made Jou look like Jou. His skin looked more lively and clean.

Jou's choice of clothing was different as well. Instead of the dirty jeans, a raggedy T-shirt, and his worn jacket, Jou was clad in a neat jacket, a button-up shirt, and pressed khakis with clean boots. His outer jacket and scarf hung from his chair as the new Jou leaned back in his chair.

Seto had to admit, the puppy looked better than any other day in his life. It made Jou all the more attractive to Seto.

Of course, the young CEO wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Well, it's about time you cleaned up, mutt."

The remark seemed to crush Jou's calm demeanor. A sneer appeared on his lips as the usual short-tempered Jou emerged from his handsome shell. Seto smiled inwardly at how easy it was to perturb such a seemingly drastic and permanent change. Jou was still Jou. It comforted Seto to know that the mutt didn't pull a three-sixty on him in personality.

"Well, it's about time you do normal things, moneybags," came Jou's return, pulling the young CEO back to reality. Blinking, Seto watched Jou stare at him with challenging amber eyes. Only the puppy could make Seto hesitate in an icy comeback.

Before Seto could remark, Jou was speaking again. The solemn expression and his question caught the blue-eyed brunette off guard.

"Why are you here anyways?" Jou inquired seriously, an eyebrow arching with curiosity. "I read Kaiba Corp had its own indoor cafeteria."

Composing himself quickly, Seto merely mirrored Jou's expression, both in half-confusion, half-interest. "You read the Kaiba Corp brochure?"

Brown eyes seemed to dance at the question, but the rest of the blonde's face remained solemn. "Of course. I read as much about the company as I could." To Seto's surprise, Jou blushed as he averted his brown eyes. "But I could only read what was on the website, the brochure, and the annual audit report." He glanced at Seto with those dancing eyes again. "I can't believe Kaiba Corp makes that much in revenue!"

The CEO felt his face warm slightly at Jou's child-like curiosity and memory. It was rather cute to see someone so adamant about boring audit reports. Of course, it wasn't lost to him that the blonde was looking to work inside his company, finding a way to weasel his way in by knowing a few facts about Kaiba Corp. Many of his former assistants and several of his employees could easily rattle off a three hundred-page book of Kaiba Corp knowledge in a few minutes. However, this was the first time Seto actually saw the full excitement of knowing the Kaiba Corp facts in someone's face. It made the brunette smile inwardly.

Seto's blush didn't go unnoticed. Jou watched the CEO more closely. "Did I say something interesting?" asked the blonde.

The brunette pocketed his cell phone. The puppy was being very challenging today. Not that he wasn't every day, but it amused Seto nonetheless.

"Order's up!" interrupted their former waitress, plopping Seto's cup of black coffee in front of him, making some of the liquid spilling on the table. It trickled onto Seto's four-hundred dollar slacks, making him jump up in horror, pain, and anger. The hot coffee stung at his skin under the expensive material. He gritted his teeth together, his headache returning with a pounding passion.

During the commotion, the waitress didn't notice what she had done. Instead, she faced Jou, serving him more calmly his order of coffee. Jou, on the other hand, looked at Seto with concern, rising to his feet. In anger, Seto took a maddened step towards the waitress, opening his mouth to reprimand her icily.

Once his foot hit the floor, Seto felt himself flying backwards, his legs leaving the ground in flight. He felt his entire body float in the air for a few seconds before feeling his precious body slam into the floor. Everything went pitch black and Seto's mind glided away.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering if someone can actually step on liquid and find their bodies hurtling through the air, they can. I've done it before. An old lady helped me up.

Chapter 2: _Jounouchi is more trustworthy than he's given credit for.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Staying Indoors

**Venturing**

* * *

"How did he slip?" the doctor inquired as he lifted one of Kaiba's eyelids and flashed a light over the eye. Kaiba cooperated as the doctor inspected him. Jou merely watched with a concerned eye.

The incident proved to be loud. Once Kaiba was out cold, the waitress screamed loudly, making everyone's head turn and stare in their direction. Used to such commotion, Jou was already at Kaiba's side, trying to snap the young CEO awake. After a few slaps to the face, Kaiba woke up, confused and disoriented. Within a few minutes, Jou was calling the Kaiba Mansion, hoping to locate Mokuba. In reaching the maid, the blonde requested for her to send someone to pick up Kaiba at the café while calling Kaiba's doctor.

By the time Jou had hoisted Kaiba to the limousine, the café owner was nervously telling Jou how apologetic he was. Although Jou knew that the café owner was apologetic in hopes of not drawing a lawsuit from the powerful CEO, Jou simply told the frightened owner that they would be in contact.

Leaving the nervous café owner behind, Kaiba's driver drove to the Kaiba Mansion and helped Jou move Kaiba to his bedroom. Luckily, the doctor was awaiting their arrival, immediately commencing Kaiba's examination to begin.

Jou stared at the doctor for a moment. So the Kaiba brothers had their own doctor? _Must be good to be rich._ "The snow he tracked in from his jacket and shoes melted and formed a puddle on the floor. He slipped on the puddle."

"Mmm-hmmm," hummed the doctor. Kaiba remained quiet. He examined Kaiba's other eye before clicking the small light off and standing to his full height. The older doctor, with his trustworthy smile and wide range of experience in his wrinkles, gave Jou an encouraging smile. "Seeing that he was unconscious for less than a minute, I can only assume he had a second degree concussion."

Kaiba frowned at his doctor. Jou assumed the frown originated from the doctor's attention to himself, not to his patient, the now annoyed CEO. "I know I had a concussion, but I'm not deaf!" protested Seto Kaiba rudely. The doctor turned to face his patient, the smile still upon his lips. It seemed he anticipated his outburst.

"Of course, but I must address your friend here since we do not know if your memory has been affected." The doctor turned back to Jou, dismissing Kaiba's presence again. "Luckily he does not show any apparent symptoms, but I will have to do another reassessment in twenty-four hours. Until then, please make sure Mr. Kaiba does not fall asleep or does anything stressful."

Jou watched the shock cross over Kaiba's handsome guise. The blonde wanted to grin at the rich man's unluckiness, but he felt himself unable to move his lips into a smile. It was the man's misfortune, all right, but it was wrong to laugh at others' misfortune. After all, Jou was one of those people who crossed misfortune regularly.

Jou felt a pang of sympathy for the brunette. Knowing how much of a workaholic Kaiba made himself out to be, leaving work behind for even one day would be torturous. On top of that, lack of sleep for a full day seemed almost impossible for a tightwad like Seto Kaiba. He couldn't help but frown at the idea of not sleeping and not working altogether, even though it was Kaiba who would really suffer.

The shocked expression on the brunette's face dissolved into one of anger, his eyebrows furrowing together. Sapphire blue eyes pierced the doctor, who was slowly collecting his tools to make his exit.

"I can't stop working, not even for one day! Do you know who I am?! I run a—"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Kaiba, you run a multibillion dollar corporation and you have better things to do," finished the doctor, closing his bag with a resounding snap. He stood near the door. "Mr. Kaiba, if you fall asleep, you may not ever wake up. If you do something too strenuous before my reassessment, I cannot anticipate any residual symptoms that may arise during my absence." The doctor's voice was calm but firm. "I would suggest that you heed my advice. Brain damage due to a concussion does not recover the same."

The lecture made Kaiba close his mouth. He stared at the doctor for a moment before sighing. It was a first for Jou to see the Seto Kaiba defeated so simply. Although it was refreshing for the second it lasted, the usual Kaiba returned, his blue eyes piercing the doctor with icy daggers.

"All right, doctor, I will follow your advice," the brunette replied calmly, "but I trust that you will return to me tomorrow at this time."

The doctor simply smiled at his patient's request. "I plan to, Mr. Kaiba," he answered, opening the mahogany door to Kaiba's room. He turned to glance in Jou's direction. "Ah, and Mr. Jounouchi?" Cocking an eyebrow in confusion, Jou wondered what the doctor would need from him to earn his attention. "Please watch over Mr. Kaiba in my absence. It looks like he trusts you enough."

Before anyone could utter a response, the doctor exited the bedroom, the ominous sound of the door closing resounded loud within the silent room. Jou felt his face warm with emotion. Trust? The only thing between moneybags and himself was a deep rivalry. How could the doctor—

The sound of someone padding across the polished hardwood floors snapped Jou out of his stupor. Kaiba stalked towards another door—one that Jou assumed was the bathroom—before Kaiba all but kicked the door open and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut with enough force to make Jou jump.

After a few minutes, Jou turned towards the bedroom's exit. Although the Kaiba doctor instructed the blonde to watch over the very angry CEO, Jou figured it wasn't his duty in reality. Kaiba was rich. He could hire anyone for one day, pay them a jillion dollars, and send them on their way without as much as a cold stare. Why would he carelessly let himself suffer at the hands of Seto Kaiba when this wasn't his forte?

Jou hesitated at the door, his hand already on the knob. But if something happened to Kaiba while he was gone, Jou knew he would feel guilty for disobeying some old man's orders.

And Jou knew he wasn't that unkind.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Jou allowed his hand to fall back to his side. He promised himself that he would stay for a little bit. It was only a day, right? What could it hurt?

* * *

Chapter 3: _Seto doesn't want to be lonely._


	3. Chapter 3: Completing Applications

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto slumped against the bathroom door, brown locks of hair hanging over his eyes. He couldn't believe the doctor was leaving him with…with that _mutt_. Seto could imagine all of the torturous things the puppy would suggest for past-time activities. He grimaced at the thought of playing Monopoly with the dumb blonde, or playing card games, or God help him, watch television together. No, he was not going to put up with any antics that the puppy conjured up. If he couldn't control his company remotely, he would simply impose his anger and manipulation skills onto Jou.

Combing a shaky hand through his hair, Seto bit his lip. What if the puppy decided to leave? It wasn't like he knew the doctor, let alone, took instructions from the old man.

But the doctor seemed to relay all of Seto's secret thoughts to Jou the moment the old man suggested giving Seto a babysitter.

"_It looks like he trusts you enough."_

Seto wasn't infuriated at the words themselves. He was angry at the doctor for admitting them to Jou, his rival, his all-time hated puppy. And as irate as Seto was for the moment, he knew for a fact that what the doctor spoke was true.

He trusted Jou. He trusted Jou with his _life_. Of all the adventures and all of the times when the world nearly crumbled because of some "diabolical" scheme—which, amusingly, held the world at the brink through Duel Monsters—Seto knew that if there was one person on Earth that would sacrifice everything in his wake just to save someone, it was Jou.

Azure eyes suddenly dilated. Seto reached for the doorknob. In his time in the bathroom, Jou could have left, completely disregarding any instructions given to him. As much as Seto did not want his company, Seto preferred someone versus no one.

Seto turned the knob and peered into his bedroom, glancing momentarily at the door. When he saw Jou at the door, ready to leave, hand clutching the knob, Seto turned his head away. Of course, he couldn't force Jou to stay, either. That boy practiced freedom like it was second nature, and coercing such a person would prove to be quite strenuous for Seto.

Before Seto turned to re-enter the bathroom, he heard the puppy sigh. Glancing over at him, Seto found Jou with his hand lowered from the knob. The puppy just stood there, seemingly sulking, perplexity written across his face. Seto felt himself sucked into the profile of the blonde, the brooding Jou. It was rare to see Jou down about anything. He was normally upbeat and explosive, almost unbearable as a person, but he was himself.

Although Seto wanted to stare at Jou's handsome profile for a few minutes, the moment was broken as Jou turned his head in Seto's direction. Azure eyes met amber eyes in an intense gaze.

"I wasn't going to leave," Jou suddenly stated, his old self returning with a bright smile, his face lighting up with warmth. Seto felt his face redden slightly. The puppy really was cute, even for a scoundrel. "I was just going downstairs to see if there was anything to eat in the kitchen."

Seto smirked. _Go figure, food._ He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who said that you could eat anything in my house?" Seto asked, amused.

Jou blinked for a moment, dumbfounded, before he sneered, "Hey, I'm supposed to take care of you! I was going to ask you if you were hungry too!"

The smirk on Seto's lips remained. He shook his head, still amused. "Well, it's not like you're going to cook me anything, anyways," the CEO replied, watching Jou sneer again. "I'm not even hun—"

A loud rumbling sound escaped from Seto's stomach, making Seto immediately frown. _Damn, did he hear it?_ Amber eyes seemed to laugh at him when Seto looked up. The brunette groaned inwardly. He didn't think he was hungry, but his body said otherwise.

As Seto contemplated the next move, Jou was enclosing a strong hand over his own and pulling the bewildered CEO towards the bedroom exit. "Well, then, I'll take care of that hunger!" Before Seto could protest, the excited blonde dragged him out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ever have your tummy rumble in class and somebody nudge you a Nutrigrain bar? Yeah...

Chapter 4: _Jounouchi and Seto wager more than a meal. _


	4. Chapter 4: Kitchen Bet

**Venturing**

* * *

Jou stared at the refrigerator filled with food, bottles and perishables neatly fitted inside the cool kitchen appliance. He had never seen this much food in one place, besides the grocery store. It almost made him drool. Growing up in a poor household, Jou never knew what it was like to have half the refrigerator full, let alone, have it completely crammed with so many different foods, all from quality brands. He suddenly wished he could knock Kaiba unconscious just to flee with an arm-full of delicious food.

Shaking himself out of his dazed demeanor, the blonde rolled up his sleeves and began to pull out several items to make something for both himself and his unexpected patient. Surprisingly, Kaiba had not fought him tooth and nail from being dragged downstairs to the kitchen. Now seated on one of the stools at the countertop, Jou finally decided what he would make for the more-than-cold Seto Kaiba.

"I think I know what you might like, Kaiba," Jou found himself saying, closing the refrigerator door lightly and placing the extracted items onto the large elaborate counter tops. He turned to see Kaiba watching him quite intensely. Jou quirked an eyebrow upwards, uncertain to make of Kaiba's unwavering stare.

A smirk crept onto Kaiba's lips. "And what makes you certain you know what I would like, mutt?" bemused the CEO. "You don't even know me."

Jou shook off Kaiba's tone, busying himself with finding some pots and pans before filling a pot with water. He glanced over his shoulder at the blue-eyed brunette, his own expression amused. "At school, when you rarely sat in the cafeteria, you brought stuff with you, like salads and pastas. You really didn't eat much sweets or anything like that, but you didn't eat anything too high in fat."

Turning off the water, Jou placed the half-filled pot of water on the stove top, flicking on the heat. As Jou proceeded to make the meal, he felt Kaiba's eyes on him constantly. _I guess he doesn't trust me. I mean, this is the first time I've been around him without pummeling each other._ Face reddening underneath the silent statement, Jou decided to concentrate on creating the meal. He stared at the dough in his hands. It seemed like too much for just himself and Kaiba to eat alone.

Jou glanced over his shoulder to peer at Kaiba, who still had blue eyes on him like a stalker. It made Jou uneasy and uncomfortable. Before he could help himself, Jou turned to face Kaiba, ready to fire a couple obscenities at the rich man.

"Why the hell are you—"

"I'm home!" Jou's attention on the brunette was broken when a raven-haired Mokuba bounced into the room, a look of concern peppered across his youthful face. He immediately ran up to his older brother, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Kaiba seemed prepared for it as he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was so worried! Tanaka filled me in on what happened! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do we have to hire someone? What're we going to do?"

Kaiba placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, pushing him back slightly to give them some space. Mokuba breathed heavily as though he had run a mile. Kaiba's blue eyes seemed to soften. "Mokuba," he began, his voice softer, "the doctor said I had a concussion. He said for me to take it easy for another day, and he'll see how I'm doing tomorrow. Right now, Jou is staying here with us to watch me until the doctor comes back. Nothing to worry about, all right?"

Mokuba's eyes widened before he smiled adoringly at his brother. "As long as you'll be ok, I'm happy with that!" He gave him another hug, this time, with Kaiba embracing him as well. Jou couldn't help but smile at their brotherly bond. He wished he had a brother.

"Oh, Jou!" The blonde looked at the raven-haired boy to find him smiling at him with his earnest, childish grin. Jou returned the smile with a confused expression.

"What's up, kiddo?" He kneaded the dough in his hands as he looked at the boy.

"Are you making us dinner? I'm starved! Ever since the cook retired, I've had horrible luck making my own lunches." Mokuba plopped down next to his brother at the countertop. "Jou, are you a good cook? My brother is pretty particular about his food. I'm not, though! I love to eat!"

Jou chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're hungry. I made enough for three of us."

The pre-teen seemed pleased with the response. "All right! When will it be ready?"

After a moment, Jou replied, "Give me half an hour, and I'll make a great meal for you!"

Mokuba's big eyes seemed to shine even brighter underneath the exclamation. "Really?" He glanced at his older brother, who only looked at his sibling expectantly. "Seto, can I play video games until dinner's ready? I promise, I won't hack into anything!"

"Only if you finish your homework."

A groan and the sound of feet padding across the immaculate floor told Jou that the younger Kaiba had run out of the kitchen, probably to get his bookbag for school work. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the pre-teen's reactions. Mokuba was completely different than his older brother.

While Jou proceeded to cut the dough before stretching it evenly, Mokuba returned to his place next to his brother, a blue bookbag in his hand. He pulled a notebook and textbook from his bag and opened up the pages to his assignment. Jou glanced at the textbook to find it to be a Pre-Calculus book.

He frowned as he remembered all the trouble he had in high school with mathematics. "Man, I hated that class," Jou muttered in distaste, still stretching the dough in his hands. He recalled all of the times he couldn't correctly answer problems on the board and the teacher gave up on him as a student.

"I don't like this class, either," voiced Mokuba as he scanned a page. He pulled out another notebook, this time, a planner, before opening it up to the week's date. Jou smiled at him. He didn't know kids in middle school needed planners. Then again, Mokuba Kaiba was no ordinary kid, and any kid related to the almighty Seto Kaiba needed to plan ahead. The planner was a given.

Jou finished stretching the dough before he placed it into a strainer. Before he lowered the strainer into the boiling water, he started to fix another pot. He wanted to make the soup spicy, but he doubted whether Kaiba or Mokuba would like that. Deciding on the ingredients and finding sufficient defrosted meat in the refrigerator, Jou set to work on the soup itself.

As he chopped some vegetables on the cutting table, Jou heard the Kaiba brothers converse amongst themselves.

"Mokuba, that's not how you do that problem."

"Oh, you're right! Let's see…"

"You need to convert that to degrees before you do anything else."

"No, I don't! Look what it's asking for, Seto!"

The elder Kaiba seemed to lean closer to the paper. "Look at what it's asking you, Mokuba," Kaiba stated bluntly, returning to his upright position next to Mokuba.

The raven-haired boy peered at the problem again. He reddened as he seemed to realize his mistake. "Ah, you're right, big brother." Mokuba smiled at his brother. "As usual!"

Jou felt eyes on him again as he mixed the soup together. He glanced up to find both boys staring at the pot intently.

"What is it?"

Mokuba blushed. "Well…" The sound of something rumbling reached Jou's ears from Mokuba's direction. The pink tint in Mokuba's face deepened to a red hue. Jou could only chuckle at the reaction. Kaiba, on the other hand, seemed to frown at the boy's sounds.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba murmured, shaking his head.

Mokuba smiled at Jou. "The dinner smells good, Jou! I bet it will taste good!" Jou couldn't help but return the smile.

"Don't put thoughts into his head, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, looking at the newspaper on the countertop. "He probably only knows how to make ramen anyways."

Anger bubbled in Jou's body as he glared daggers at Kaiba. He didn't even know him! How could he say those things?! Jou wanted to punch the lights out of the CEO, his fist shaking with fury. He hated people like Kaiba, always putting down people and judging people on the spot.

Mokuba seemed to sense the suddenly tense atmosphere. "Aw, come on, big brother, you shouldn't judge Jou's cooking unless you've tasted it. It's not fair."

Kaiba continued to read the paper as he spoke. "The world's not fair, Mokuba."

The raven-haired pre-teen looked away in thought. "Yeah, but…" Mokuba looked up to meet Jou's amber eyes, innocent violet orbs dancing with belief. "I want to try your cooking, Jou. It smells good."

To hide his blush, Jou peered into the pot of soup and stirred it half-heartedly. "Thanks, Mokuba," he mumbled, embarrassed by Mokuba's innocent nature. He glanced up immediately to look at the elder Kaiba. With the blush gone and his brown eyes set, Jou pulled Kaiba's blue eyes into an intense gaze. "I am a good cook, Kaiba. Watch! You'll see!"

Kaiba's blue orbs seemed to laugh despite the straight line on his lips. Jou really wanted to punch Kaiba in the face. How dare he…

The small lips suddenly curved into a smirk. "Ok, mutt," came Kaiba's voice as he set down his newspaper. His gaze pierced the unwavering self-belief Jou held, making the blonde inadvertently stop stirring the soup. Although Jou knew how penetrating the stare could be, the brown-eyed boy still felt himself hesitate beneath it. "Let's make a wager."

"Hey, no one agreed to—"

"If you win, you can work for me," stated the CEO, folding his arms onto the counter. Jou's mouth hung open, dry, for a moment. "If your food is to my liking, I will let you work for me. If your food is not to my taste, you must leave."

Jou ran the wager over his mind. For him, it was a win-win situation. He would either get a job or leave the horribly cold patient. The blonde smirked at the brunette. He didn't want to back down from a challenge as good as this one. It wasn't in his blood.

"You're on, Kaiba."

* * *

Chapter 5: _Seto learns something great about the puppy._


	5. Chapter 5: Winning Appetites

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto didn't want to admit it, but the puppy made the meal smell incredibly irresistible. Fortunate for himself, Seto had some type of self control in spite of his hunger. His stomach grumbled when the food's delicious aroma reached his nose. The young CEO simply ignored it and continued to oversee his brother's math homework.

"Order's up!" Seto blinked at Jou's loud voice. He looked up in time to see Jou push a bowl in front of him. Peering into the steaming bowl, Seto found it filled with soup, noodles, and minor pieces of meat on top of the noodles. The bowl of ramen looked so scrumptious, Seto steadied his arm muscles from hurriedly grabbing a pair of chopsticks and wolfing it down hungrily.

Mokuba, on the other hand, voiced his very emotions in a loud childish voice from next to Seto. "Wow, Jou! This looks great!" Mokuba quickly took a pair of his own chopsticks and smiled at the blonde. After giving a loud thanks, Mokuba went on to slurp his noodles greedily.

Seto shook his head at his brother's immature nature. Why was his brother so childish at times? Dismissing the action, Seto glanced at his bowl of ramen with a frown. His stomach grumbled again, indicating his aching hunger. The brunette dipped his chopsticks into the soup and fished out a single noodle. Even if the ramen smelled good, it would have to pass the ideals of Seto Kaiba.

Bringing the noodle to his mouth, Seto set his gaze on the cook. Jou returned the challenging gaze with amber eyes, his arms crossed. Seto smirked. So the puppy wanted to play on his ground? _Too bad this isn't going to be good._ Seto parted his lips and allowed the noodle to slip into his mouth before he chewed it reluctantly.

To Seto's amazement, the noodle was delicious. He reached for his bowl again, this time, taking more noodles and pushing it into his mouth without slurping. With more noodles for taste, the young CEO found the ramen to be the best ramen he ever tasted. Soon, the bowl was mostly empty, a small amount of the soup lining the bottom of the bowl. Seto wiped his mouth with a napkin. When he opened his eyes, he found both his brother and Jou staring at him with wide, expectant eyes.

Seto pushed his bowl towards Jou. "Seconds, please."

For a split moment, Seto thought time stopped. Mokuba and Jou stared at him a moment longer before flinging up their arms in wild acts of celebration.

"All right!" Mokuba yelled.

"Coming right up, Mr. Kaiba," Jou mocked, smiling from ear to ear, as he filled Seto's bowl again with ramen.

As Seto ate quietly, Mokuba continued to talk through his food. "Hey, Jou," Mokuba mumbled between bites, "where did you learn how to cook like this? I swear, this is the best ramen in the world!"

Jou placed a hand behind his head, blushing underneath the compliment like a girl, before he laughed. "Well, being that it's just my pops and I, there wasn't much money for food, so we had to learn how to stretch it. I started watching those cooking shows, and it just so happens that I'm a natural."

"So does that mean you've been cooking for years then?" Mokuba inquired, a few of the chewed noodles flying onto the countertop. Seto frowned at the poor manners his brother was exhibiting in front of his rival.

Jou nodded at Mokuba's question. "I've been cooking like this since I was nine, so yeah," he answered softly, filling Mokuba's bowl again. Mokuba immediately wolfed down the ramen once the bowl was returned to his hands.

Seto finished his second bowl and turned his blue eyes onto Jou. "Mr. Jounouchi," he started, fully prepared to lose a bit of his pride. After all, the puppy won the challenge and the only thing Seto could do was offer him a job.

Jou's eyes seemed to dance at the on-coming reward. "So, am I going to work at Kaiba Corp then?"

The brunette smirked at the foolish mutt. "I said you were going to work for me," Seto stated bluntly, watching Jou blink in response.

"Yeah, so that means, I go to Kaiba Corp, right?" Jou asked, confused.

Seto continued to smirk. "Working for me doesn't entail that you will work at Kaiba Corp." He folded his slender fingers under his chin as he leaned towards Jou expectantly. "I'm offering you a job to work as my household cook."

The puppy's mouth dropped as Mokuba gave Seto a wide-eyed stare. Seto set down his napkin, dismissing the smirk on his lips. "It's either that or nothing at all. Take it or leave it."

"I…I don't know…" A look of confusion and perplexity flashed across Jou's handsome guise.

He didn't care to wait for his answer. Seto slipped from his chair and walked the small distance out of the kitchen into the corridor. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, Seto felt a strong hand clamp onto his shoulder. The CEO turned to look into the challenging eyes of the puppy.

"I'll take it," Jou replied softly, a smirk appearing on his lips. His hand fell from Seto's shoulder as they shared the hallway together. Determination washed over Jou's face. "When do I start?"

* * *

Chapter 6: _Jounouchi's move-in day and no one's around...is there? _


	6. Chapter 6: Moving In with Seto

**Venturing**

* * *

Allowing a sigh to escape his mouth, Jou glanced around the bedroom. The beige-colored walls supported a few hangings of simplistic paintings. A king-size bed stood in the middle of the room against the wall. A dresser, a bookshelf, and a large mahogany bureau lined the walls as well, finished with a closet and a window inside the single bedroom. Some of Jou's belongings were scattered about the room, several boxes opened with clothes hanging limp against its sides.

It was his new bedroom, his new home, for the time he was employed at the Kaiba Mansion. Part of Jou's new employment required him to live inside the mansion and complete several duties besides cooking. Unfortunate for him, the mansion's maid had to quit because she moved to America with her fiancé. Though the position was open for a month, none of the people Kaiba hired was to his liking.

_I hope this works out_, Jou thought as he placed his clothes inside the expensive bureau drawers. He couldn't wait to tell Shizuka how someone as high and mighty as Seto Kaiba wanted him—Katsuya Jounouchi—to cook especially for him.

The blonde smiled at the picture of his sister in his hands. Anywhere he went, the photo was carried along with him. It was one of the only possessions of Jou's that survived the countless years of loneliness and his father's alcoholism. He placed the framed picture gently on the top of his bureau before pushing the last empty box into his half-filled closet.

The buzzing sound vibrating from his right cheek pocket in his jeans told Jou that his phone was ringing. Quickly, Jou pulled the small device from his pocket. "Jou here," he breathed into the phone.

"Jou! What's up, man?!" The sound of Honda's voice made Jou smile. "I heard you got a job, dude! Where you at?"

"I work at the Kaiba Mansion now," Jou answered, shouldering his cell phone while he balanced an armful of cookbooks. Good thing the room had a bookshelf for them.

"Hey, can me and the rest of the gang come over? You're not on the clock right now, are you?"

"No, today was move-in day, so Kaiba only needed me to cook dinner."

"For real?" His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Is your high and mighty boss there? He won't kick us off the property, will he?"

Jou rolled his eyes even though he knew they could not see his actions. "No, Mokuba marched him over to the hospital for a check up. Don't know when he'll be back, though."

He heard more voices in the background before Honda excitedly returned to the phone. "All right, man, we'll see you in five minutes!"

Jou paused. "Wait, five minutes? That's not enough—"

"Bye, Jou!" With a click, Honda hung up the phone, leaving Jou to drop the rest of the books in his arms.

_Crap! I only have five minutes before they come up here!_ After Jou made a phone call to the front gates to allow his friends through, the blonde hurriedly filled the bookcase with his cookbooks before he quickly dressed himself in clean clothing. Just as he pulled on a pair of folded jeans, the doorbell resounded throughout the mansion.

Jou cursed his jeans while he struggled to zip the fly and simultaneously run down the hallway. He turned the corner too fast, skidding onto his side against the polished wood floors. Springing to his feet, Jou clambered down the stairs to the first floor and leapt into the foyer, almost colliding full-force with the front door.

"I'm coming!" With the last ounce of his strength, Jou flung open the front door, revealing several familiar faces.

Yugi was the first person to spring at Jou, knocking the taller teen to the floor. "Congratulations, Jou!" he screamed, looking at his best friend with large, crimson eyes. Jou only laughed as he helped the smaller boy up.

"Thanks, Yug," the blonde replied, smiling brightly at the rest of his friends. Honda, Anzu, Yami, and Ryou entered the foyer before Jou closed the door behind them.

Honda whistled in appreciation as he looked around the household. "Man, Kaiba sure has a good dig!" He gave his blond friend a nudge. "So where's his secret safe? You know all rich people have one!"

"Like I would know! I just moved in today!"

Honda continued to survey the immaculate foyer. "Man, Mokuba is one lucky kid!" The brunette grinned at Jou. "How about we play "Slip and Slide" in the foyer, Jou? It'll be fun!"

Anzu smacked Honda in the arm playfully, causing him to narrow his blue eyes at the smaller girl. "Hey, stop making Jou uncomfortable and let's see what we're allowed to do, ok?"

"Anzu's right," Yugi chimed from beside her. Ryou only nodded in agreement.

Seeing that it was a losing battle, Honda sighed as he crossed his arms haughtily. "Fine," he drawled, pouting in a childish manner.

Jou smiled sheepishly at his friend's submissiveness. If only he didn't work for a prick like Kaiba… He found his friends gazing at him, awaiting some type of direction. Underneath their collective stare, the blonde suddenly felt displaced, blushing deeper as he remembered how little of the household he knew besides the kitchen and his own room.

"Hey, let's see your room, man!" Honda offered loudly. To Jou's relief, Yugi, Anzu, and Ryou agreed on the minor tour and glanced at Jou to guide them. The blonde smiled as he pushed past the small group, leading them towards the staircase.

"Ok, you can see my room, but I warn you, it's messy!" They started to ascend the stairs slowly.

Anzu scoffed. "That's expected, Jou! It's you, after all!"

"Yeah, I remember his locker! It was a bloody mess!" Ryou added, chuckling.

"And his backpack was filled with eaten candy wrappers," Yugi recalled with an innocent smile, reminiscing about high school. "I think the chocolate wrappers were the worst, though. It stuck to everything in his bag."

"Hey, hey, having a sweet tooth isn't my fault, is it?" Jou shot back playfully, reaching the second floor. "It has to be in my blood…"

"Jou, the "sweet tooth gene" is not in your genes."

Before Jou could fire an amused reply at Yugi, Anzu interrupted them. "Hey, Jou," Anzu chimed from the first door to the left. Everyone looked in her direction as she timidly opened the door. "Is this your room?"

"No!" It was too late. Anzu already entered Kaiba's bedroom with everyone following close behind her. The group came to a halt to look over the large room.

Royal blue and beige seemed to be the main theme of the bedroom. Blue covered the walls. Beige drapes hung over the single window in the room, filtering rays of sunlight into the bedroom. Blue fabric covered the king-sized canopy bed set in the center of the bedroom. Cream-colored pillows were piled in square heaps on top of Kaiba's bed. The carpet on the floor was a darker shade of blue. A bed stand stood at both sides of the bed, each harboring a lamp. Besides the doors that lead to the closet and the bathroom, an exquisite wooden desk stood on the wall closest to the window.

Jou felt his heartbeat speed up at what his group of friends was doing, what he was doing, at that instant. They were in his employer's room—forget Seto Kaiba—and without permission. If Kaiba walked into the room, Jou knew he would have to re-pack every single box in his room.

To his horror, his friends seemed to attach themselves to different regions of Kaiba's expansive bedroom, admiring the pieces of quality furniture.

"Man, this guy knows how to _live_!"

Yugi and Ryou opened the door to the walk-in closet, curiously peeking into it to regard its contents. "I can fit my bedroom into here!" breathed Yugi with an awe-struck expression.

"Guys—" Jou ran over to the closet doors and closed the doors before the two smaller boys could greedily drink in more of Kaiba's lavish closet. Opening his mouth to stop the onslaught of rummaging middle-class young adults, Jou saw Honda dive for Kaiba's bed, landing on his back on the CEO's elaborate bed.

A sigh escaped Honda's bed before Jou snapped forward, covering the distance between them in a split second. Jou didn't know why, but he was angry at Honda for his actions. Who said he could lie on Kaiba's bed—Seto Kaiba's clean bed—without so much as a worry? It wasn't _his_ bed, but dammit, it was his _ass_ if someone with blue eyes, brown hair, and an impenetrable mask came strutting through the door, the door he _owned_.

"Ferchrissake…" Jou heard himself whisper, inadvertently lapsing into his former dialect. He grabbed Honda by the ankle and pulled the taller brunette clear off the bed, earning a protesting shout from the fallen boy and a loud sound as his ass connected with the hardwood floor.

Jou stood over him, arms folded, honey brown eyes flashing with an emotion he hardly revealed to his friends. Jou already knew it was time to get serious about the house rules, at least, the ones concerning his new high and mighty employer, Seto Kaiba.

Luckily, Honda recognized the expression and stood quickly, his expression one of fear. "S-sorry, Jou," Honda apologized shakily, backing up in defeat. "It just looked so comfortable…"

The blonde felt the atmosphere change around him. He heard the rest of the gang shift uneasily from their respectable corners of the room. Jou shook his head, dismissing the uneasy tension he had created. Honestly, he hated going into his scary mode to show how serious he was being.

"Guys," he began easily, trying to keep his voice lighthearted. "This is Kaiba's room, so let's just go to my room, ok? He'll kill me if he finds us here." Jou looked to his friends, who nodded in agreement, and quickly, Jou and his friends exited the enormous room.

Worriedly, Jou shut Kaiba's bedroom door and ushered his friends into his own messy room. Despite the contrast between his smaller room and Kaiba's gigantic room, his friends still admired the space and the colors. Honda quickly jumped onto Jou's bed, sufficiently knocking over a pile of Jou's clothing onto the ground. Jou dismissed it quickly as Ryou and Yugi looked outside the single window in the room.

Anzu regarded Jou's cookbook collection. "I don't remember you owning cookbooks, Jou," she stated, her eyes going over the titles. "I thought that your father kept them."

Jou smiled. "Actually, all of them were mine," he admitted. He forgot that his friends didn't know he cooked, let alone, his job at the Kaiba Mansion. The blonde smirked. It seemed like a good a time as any to prove to them what Jounouchi Katsuya could really do besides scarf down five moon pies at once. "You know, I'm Kaiba's new cook."

All of his friends seemed to gawk at him simultaneously. Obviously, Jou saw the look of disbelief in their expressions. It seemed that proving it would really mean doing something about it. Sighing, Jou motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll show you. I'll make you guys a meal." As Jou and his friends padded downstairs towards the kitchen, the blonde felt a tension behind him. He tried his best to alleviate their doubts. "Don't worry. I was hired by the Seto Kaiba, so that means I have talent, right?"

Upon reaching the kitchen, his friends made themselves comfortable in different areas; Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu sat at the counter top while Honda stood against it, leaning his elbows on the polished tops. Pulling on an apron and busying himself around the kitchen, Jou felt all eyes on him. It made him feel a bubble of extra energy from the attention. Maybe he should had told his friends sooner.

"Hey, Jou," started Yugi, earning a glance from Jou. The shorter boy quirked an eyebrow at Jou curiously. "I'm not trying to pry, but why would Seto hire you as a cook? I mean, did you put yourself in the classifieds or something?"

The question caused Jou to smile while he stirred the mixture in the mixing bowl. What should he say? _"Oh yeah, I tried to get a job at KaibaCorp and I ended up being Kaiba's babysitter when his head connected with the floor. That's when I cooked for him, and lo and behold, I'm his new cook."_

That would _not_ work. Too many opportunities for questions made Jou rack his brain for something more appropriate.

"Speakin' of Kaiba, shouldn't he be here right now?" inquired Honda, busying his hand with tossing a nearby apple and saving Jou from Yugi's innocent question. Honda quirked an eyebrow at the blond. "I mean, if I were your employer, I wouldn't want ya prancin' around my house by yourself."

Jou pulled his mixing spoon out of the mixture in the bowl, glaring at his best friend with a vengeance. "Honda…" he began in a deadly whisper. The brunette took the hint, smirking as he bit into the apple. Jou knew he was playing with him, but that was their own special game.

Though it used to worry the rest of the group, Jou and Honda shared a special bond that, after a while, they grew used to their bouts of friendly competition. Even as Jou stared at Honda with a playful smirk, Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi were engrossed in a conversation about who-knows-what.

The challenge was there, though.

Jou's answer: He turned around haughtily and poured the mixture into prepared cupcake pans. When the pan was sufficiently filled, he opened the oven door and stuck the pan into the heated appliance.

When he stood, he felt a whisper on his ear, making his skin prickle with goosebumps. Anyone else, and Jou might have jumped ten feet away. Instead, one corner of Jou's lips curved upwards into his trademark smirk. He felt Honda move his arms around him, ready to put him in a headlock of some sort.

Of course, there was only one thing to do in Jou's eyes to win the challenge.

"AHHH!"

Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi both looked up in surprise to see Jou pushing Honda away from him with tears in his honey-colored eyes. Honda stood frozen, his arms half-encircled around the blonde's lithe body. They blinked in confusion as they watched Jou squirm in Honda's arms.

"Jou—"

"Stop trying to molest me, Honda!" Jou cried, finally pulling away, trying his best to keep a straight face. He tried to put on his "pouting face" and brought a shaking finger towards his lips to strike the perfect pose. Honda's blue eyes widened as his azure orbs followed Jou's finger dragging across the edge of his bottom lip.

Anzu narrowed her eyes at Honda. "Honda, you shouldn't be touching Jou like that," she insisted in a motherly fashion.

Honda looked in her direction, shaken by Jou's winning act. "Hey, what?! I didn't do anything!" he returned, desperately trying to defend his pride.

Jou smiled inwardly when his best friend took a menacing step towards him. They both knew who won this round. It wasn't so hard, either. Jou smirked at his victory. His reaction didn't go unnoticed. Immediately, Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi caught on to his act and simply ignored him. They returned to their earlier conversation about who-knows-what.

Honda, on the other hand, must have felt the blow to his pride with Jou's victory. He glared at Jou, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Jou knew what was coming next.

The taller man rushed towards Jou, swinging his arms in an attempt to tackle him. Fortunately, Jou knew he was faster and ducked the moving arms quickly. Stumbling towards the open space near the entrance of the kitchen, Jou turned to see how far he was away from the lumbering brunette.

It was his undoing.

His best friend closed in on him instantly, tackling him to the floor roughly. Jou's breath was knocked out of his body for the second time that day as his back connected with the kitchen floor. Despite the impact, Jou laughed when his breathing returned to his respiratory system a moment later. He looked up to see Honda still on top of him…_sitting_ on top of him.

"Payback's a bitch," Honda smiled, grabbing both of Jou's wrists and trapping them above the blonde's head. Jou blushed slightly as he realized what the position was entailing.

"Honda—"

Too late. Honda's free hand dragged lightly across Jou's underarm, making the boy beneath him to laugh uncontrollably. The brunette's fingers danced across his stomach while the blonde squirmed underneath him, tortured.

"H-Honda! S-s-stop!" Jou gasped between laughter and tickles.

"Yes, please stop," a tenor voice intervened suddenly, causing Honda to pause with his tickle torture. Jou bent his head backwards to look at the source of the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to.

Seto Kaiba stood on the ceiling of the doorway.

Honda pulled away from Jou, granting the blonde to turn onto his stomach.

Seto Kaiba—his _boss_—stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

And not only was he standing in the doorway, he was _glaring_ from the doorway of the kitchen.

Jou gulped audibly. _When did he come in?_

Kaiba's azure orbs glared at Jou. "Hey, mutt—"

"Hey, Seto—" Mokuba appeared beside Kaiba, looking concerned. When his eyes landed on the occupants of the kitchen, his violet eyes lit up with zeal. He bounded into the kitchen with more energy. "Hey, guys! Did Jou invite you over? I'm so glad you're here! Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Jou climbed to his feet, feeling small underneath Kaiba's icy glare and Mokuba's eager stare. "Um…"

"Mmm, it smells good in here!" Mokuba commented loudly, sniffing the aroma permeating the kitchen. He turned his entire attention to Jou. "What _is_ for dinner? I'm starved! I've been waiting to eat your food again forever!" The comments made Jou blush with embarrassment as he made his way towards the stove. He glanced inside the oven briefly before straightening himself, including his mussed apron, and returning to his prior job.

"So Jou's food is really that good, huh?" he heard Honda inquire curiously.

Jou smiled as he busied himself with grabbing ingredients from various places within the spacious kitchen.

"It's great! He made some ramen yesterday, and it was better than any expensive ramen shop I've ever been to!"

"Hmmm, this sounds…worth trying."

* * *

Chapter 7:_ Seto starts to see that there's more to Honda..._


	7. Chapter 7: Guest Services

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto did not know how it happened, but there he was, head of the long dining table with his younger brother and his friends and the _mutt_. He tried to focus on the entrée the _mutt_ had prepared—delicious tempura with flavored rice—while the rest of the company chattered happily about the _mutt's_ new occupation.

"Wow, Jou, this is great!" Yugi remarked earnestly.

The _mutt_ just blushed more deeply underneath the words. If he blushed any harder, Seto was sure he would have a tomato as an employee. He already had a complete imbecile on his plate.

Picking up his cup of iced water, Seto peered at Jou from over his glass. The blonde, now back to his ordinary complexion, looked at the brunette next to him.

_The other moron, Honda_, Seto reminded himself as he allowed his blue eyes to take in the boy next to Jou who was staring at the blonde strangely.

It was a look that Seto could comprehend. It was a look that had passed over Honda's face when he walked in on their rather risqué position.

And it was a look that instilled an emotion towards Honda. The way he stared at Jou as though he said the most important words in the world was rather disturbing. His way of nodding in agreement to Jou's inquiries and his everlasting smile towards his best friend was almost sickening. For what reasons Seto had to feel towards Honda for his behavior, the CEO could not fathom.

But he deciphered the looks and the behavior to be one of affection, a bond that was invisible to the naked eyes, but even the great and emotionless Seto Kaiba could feel the vibe Honda was emanating towards the boy next to him.

Seto returned his glass to the table, frowning at the apparent ardor the other brunette held for the mutt, _the_ mutt. Still, he tried to push away his new discovery. It was not his business to know this information, let alone, care in the first place. After all, what Honda felt towards Jou was just Honda.

_Right?_

The CEO's frown deepened as he continued to watch his dinnertime interest in Honda spiral further into the forefront of his thoughts. What if the mutt felt something towards Honda as well? Their backgrounds, their close relationship, the trust factor, those were things that Honda and Jou shared.

_Not him and I_, Seto thought sadly, eying Jou and Honda again as he brought his fork to his mouth with a piece of fried vegetable. He opened his mouth to receive the food just as Anzu asked a question.

"Well, Honda, why don't you take Jou out?" she implored suddenly, smiling at her two friends. "It's no secret that both of you are of…the same preference anyways."

"Anzu!" Jou cried, an unwilling victim to her recent comment.

Honda seemed unfazed by her question. His cheeky smile became wider. "Anzu, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Honda returned before looking at his best friend. Seto's grip on his cup was capable of shattering glass. The reaction was completely involuntary, and Seto steadied his vice grip to save the innocent cup.

Jou, shocked by Anzu's bold inquiry, turned his surprised expression on to Honda's grinning face. "But, Jou, we can talk about that later. Right now—" The brunette picked up his plate, indicating how empty it was. "I want seconds!"

Everyone else laughed at his eagerness—or idiocy, Seto didn't _care_—as the surprise of the earlier question lifted and the guests returned to simple chatter. However loud they became, Seto still did not care.

_Why would I care if they dated?_ Seto found himself wondering silently. He was not the type to think the mutt was worth dating. Then again, Jou was someone he trusted and someone he could see himself getting along with if his emotions permitted. The CEO made a note about Honda's loving expressions and cataloged them in his mind for later reference.

"Hey, big brother," Mokuba called softly, bringing the elder Kaiba back to reality. Seto turned his blue eyes towards his younger brother, his gaze softening. "Are you going to wash dishes? The maid hasn't been hired yet and the dishwasher is out of commission…"

Getting the clue, Seto looked at his dinner guests and cleared his throat loudly. The loud chatter quickly subsided as all eyes focused on their involuntary host. Blue eyes met each and every one of their gazes. Seto relished the five seconds he held with the amber eyes that belonged to the mutt, but he despised the extra three seconds he shared with the glaring blue orbs that were Honda's eyes.

"We do not have a maid at this time and we will need your assistance in washing the dishes," Seto stated dully, looking at the guests. "Now, since Mokuba and I have graciously offered not only our home and the ingredients for this meal, it is only fair that someone amongst you will wash dishes."

His request was met with little opposition from everyone but Honda and Jou.

"Why do we have to wash dishes?" Jou asked rudely.

"After all, it is your house. Don't you have a dishwasher or something?" Honda flared, narrowing his eyes at the CEO.

Mokuba intervened, thankfully, to answer his moronic question. "Our dishwasher is actually broken," he replied before smiling cheekily. "Broken since this morning." Seto frowned at the pride in his voice.

_Why didn't he show that much pride for the company?_

Dismissing his brother's insensitive pride, the brunette looked towards Honda again, unfavorably sharing a gaze akin to hatred with the other blue-eyed boy. It seemed like they would not get along after all. Not that Seto _cared_…

"Since you two seem to oppose the idea so much, you have been nominated to do the dishes together," Seto announced bluntly, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. He felt their glares before he met both of them with an icy glare of his own. It seemed to quell any opposition to his recommendation. "Have fun." With that, the CEO dropped his napkin on his empty plate and exited the dining room, not so much as waiting for his dinnertime guests to protest the executive decision made by the elder Kaiba.

* * *

Chapter 8: _Jounouchi finds out that washing dishes can be a wonderful chore...that is, if you're not doing it alone._


	8. Chapter 8: Kisses and Dishes

**Venturing**

* * *

Jou pouted. He always pouted when he didn't get his way. He scrubbed at the soapy dish harder, recalling how Kaiba assigned them the dishwashing task. Jou knew Kaiba was touchy, but at that time, he seemed more cold than usual. Was it him or was there malice in his voice?

"Hey, stop pouting," Honda told the blonde from beside him, his hands drying another plate. "I thought you said you were working on that habit."

The blonde simply blushed in embarrassment. "I have been," he whined, continuing to stick his bottom lip out. "But you know how much I hate washing dishes!"

Honda chuckled. "Yeah, but hey, if it's your boss, you gotta do it, right?"

Jou went on pouting, scrubbing as he did so.

The brunette laughed again, this time, placing a warm hand onto Jou's shoulder and giving him an affectionate squeeze.

As Jou watched the water run over the soapy plate, he felt something hot and light on his ear, sending a delicious chill down his spine. The sudden change in mood froze Jou, plate forgotten in his hand. Cautiously, he turned his head towards Honda to find their lips only centimeters apart.

It almost scared him to be this close to his best friend, to be this close to anyone really, but then again, he knew he trusted Honda.

Still, the prospect of the on-coming kiss was something Jou did not have control over. He silently wondered if he really needed to have control over the sudden change in what was called their friendship. After all, they were both gay and close friends.

Could they really shatter the years of friendship for something deeper? Did he really want this? Or was it just hormones running awry in his system?

It did not matter, Jou decided, at the moment. Honda's lips, looking so irresistible and soft, gradually closed the distance between their lips, timidly brushing against Jou's waiting lips. Jou's eyes fluttered closed as the kiss continued, more bold, while they shared the most intimate touch that had ever shared.

It felt like eternity, kissing his best friend's lips so gently, yet, he did not want to end it. Jou decided that he wanted this—he needed this—to make the reality of their friendship into fiction and magically bring to life the relationship that was trapped between their guarded walls.

Finally, they broke from their kiss, staring at each other with new eyes. It was the first time Jou gazed upon his friend as a romantic interest, as someone who could set a candle up to his precious heart. He never allowed anyone in as close as he had in that instance their lips touched, and it was quite rewarding, despite the blush upon his cream-colored skin and the growing need within in jeans.

Pulling away with sudden shyness, the blonde returned to washing the plate, smiling when his hand brushed Honda's fingers once the dish was handed off for drying. Quickly, Jou looked at the man next to him, their curious eyes meeting again. Honda smiled as well before drying the plate. They continued the chore until all of the dishes were cleaned and dried, all the while, stealing glances at each other.

The sound of someone padding into the kitchen made both boys look at the newcomer with interest. Mokuba smiled at both of them as he helped himself to a few bottles of water in the refrigerator. "Everyone wanted to watch a movie, so we'll be in the living room," he announced with a hands-full of water. Jou and Honda followed him to the living room, finding Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi already getting comfortable in their seats.

Ryou and Anzu sat on the couch facing the television while Yugi sprawled out on several pillows on the floor. Quickly, after Mokuba handed the refreshments to his guests, he claimed a spot next to Yugi, sprawling out on his stomach as well.

Jou noticed there were few seats available, one seat next to Anzu and the two seats on the smaller sofa. Both Jou and Honda headed for the smaller sofa together, sitting down and making themselves comfortable. For some reason, Jou did not want to be separated from Honda.

_Maybe it was the kiss_. Jou thought silently. Whatever it was, Jou felt happy to be near Honda. The movie began and Jou's mind was sucked into it quickly.

* * *

Chapter 9: _Seto storms the castle angry at...does he even know?_


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy Watching

**Venturing**

* * *

_How typical_. Seto peeled his attention from his computer screen. The laughter from downstairs was drifting into the room, shattering his once peaceful concentration on his stock holdings. It was something he despised—broken silence—by stupidity and unproductive people that laid in its wake. His frown deepened, eyebrows furrowing, before he stood from his desk.

Why wasn't he surprised?

Of course, the mutt's friends would make commotion. If anyone was louder than the blonde, it was his friends. Though Ryou and Yugi were not the normal culprits to the high-decimal volumes derived from the rest of the group, adding their soft murmurs to most of the members made their joint events loud.

Seto decided to see what the loud laughter was all about. After all, they were in _his_ house. Saving his material, he made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He peered into the spacious living room to see it darkened, the only source of light coming from the blaring television. Seto entered the room stealthy, watching the occupants over the movie, which produced another roar of laughter from everyone except the elder Kaiba.

Although Yugi and Mokuba's positions on the floor drew only a flicker of Seto's interest, and mildly, his protectiveness over his younger brother, what immediately grabbed the CEO's attention occupied the space on the loveseat positioned furthest from the television.

Honda and the mutt seated on the loveseat positioned furthest from the television.

Seto felt a sneer tug at his lips before he composed himself with considerable will power. There they were, the two gay best friends, sharing the loveseat—_his_ loveseat—and staring at the television with intent. Jou's hands were on the brunette's arm, clutching the cloth, probably suffocating the boy's arm, who knew? But Seto wasn't one to stand by to—

Wait, what was he thinking? This was Jounouchi Katsuya, infamous mutt.

Why would he even care?

"Hey, Seto," Yugi called from his spot on the floor, causing Seto to frown at his familiar tone, "did you want to watch the movie with us too?"

Mokuba looked at him, worry sketched across his youthful guise. "Oh, brother, I thought you were working. Are we disturbing you?"

The elder Kaiba wanted to say, "Get the bleep bleep bleep out, you scoundrels!" but for the sake of his younger brother, he kept the words buried deep in his throat. A slew of mumbled words came out instead, the ghost of his wish.

"Whatever."

Yugi immediately returned his short attention span towards the television, but Mokuba continued to stare at Seto. Grumbling, Seto turned on his heel and proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the stair case. He felt a tug on his arm, meeting the big eyes of his innocent little brother. Genuine concern took Seto's hard glare out of his handsome face.

"Seto," Mokuba said softly, releasing his brother's arm, "are you upset about the whole Jou and Honda thing?"

The question made Seto's eyes widen more than usual. "What makes you think that I would be upset over such a trivial matter that has nothing to do with me?" Seto recovered, hopeful that his shock went unnoticed.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Mokuba smiled softly at him. "Well, one, you looked like you wanted to strangle Honda when we walked in on them. Second, that death-grip on your glass of water during dinner when Anzu told everyone they should go out, well, was a dead give-away." Mokuba wagged a finger at him. "Plus, you haven't been seen around since you gave them that little task of dishwashing, but then again, you gave them a chance to kiss—"

"What?!" Seto bellowed despite himself. He wanted to slap his forehead the second it came out of his mouth. Mokuba smirked, revealing his not-so-innocent side.

"See? Why would you get all worked up over something like that?" Mokuba looked away in thought as he seemingly recalled the event. "You should had seen it. It was something from a soap opera! Honda touched Jou's shoulder, and then—BAM—a spark flies between them, and of course, I'm making that up, but yeah! They stared into each other's eyes, wasting our water, nonetheless, before leaning in towards each other and finally—"

Seto decided to block the rest of it out by turning and willing himself up the stair well as calmly as possible. He felt Mokuba's eyes following him as he ascended the stairs, but he didn't care, not even for the younger Kaiba's sake. This was too much for him.

And since when did he care?

* * *

Chapter 10: _Jounouchi has an interesting dream about Honda...oooh...aaahh..._


	10. Chapter 10: Midnight Snacks

**Venturing**

* * *

Jou tossed in his sleep. He knew it was a dream, but he couldn't find a way out of the terrifying dread he felt. The dream unraveled in front of his eyes as though he was awake, showing him things he did not want to see.

Like Honda, on the ground, blood puddling beneath his lifeless form, in the middle of what was once a busy intersection. The cars that were speeding and heading in their perfect little unconcerning directions came to a halt, their occupants standing outside of their cars to gaze at the accident.

The accident that left Honda lying on the ground, not moving.

_Why wasn't he moving?_ Jou thought within his dream, knowing that the question was a stupid one.

After all, he just watched a car slam into Honda when he tried to rescue something of his. He watched the car brake—brake too late—and Honda's blue orbs widen in severe terror before his body found the car's windshield, cracking it in a million ways, and his body rag-dolling off the hood and into the street. Jou's dream self felt nauseous, but he simply watched because he couldn't will his dream body to move, to run, to save his best friend.

Honda bounced on the street's hard surface a couple of times, the first bounce involving his head striking the ground first and a resounding _crack_ going with the collision before his body landed.

Jou knew it was either his skull or his neck cracking, ridiculously cracking, at the expense of the impact from the car.

The lifeless heap named Honda didn't move when he stopped rolling. The cars were still. The drivers came forward, forming a circle around the body. Jou simply stared. He didn't know if he was breathing, if even he himself was alive.

The crowd was insistent. There weren't any gaps between them as they stood at what was once a human being, Jou's best friend and…lover?

Jou fought back the bile rising in his throat. Did someone call the ambulance? Why were those people just staring at him? Why didn't they do something?

He willed himself the best he could, forcing his feet to move, commanding his heavy legs to comply, shaking the nerves in his body to push forward. He found himself walking, walking ever so slowly, towards the crowd. Finally, when he reached the edge of the crowd, the adrenaline in his body worked its threads throughout his body, propelling him to shove people aside, trying to desperately reach his dying friend.

The crowd was really insistent. They hardly budged underneath his forceful pushes and shoves, murmuring incoherently beneath their breaths.

Jou knew this was a dream, he just knew it, it had to be, but even so, he didn't know how to control the haunting figures of the bystanders in it. He simply fought his way through the gathering, finally bursting inside the circle, amber eyes surveying the scene wildly.

He couldn't control his dream self any longer. Instead, his eyes landed on Honda's lifeless form. Blood puddled underneath him. An unnatural bulge was evident at the base of his neck. Jou felt his own blood drain from his face.

His best friend was dead.

Jou leaned closer.

How could he be dead?

Jou noticed Honda's hand gripping something. Like a calling, Jou neared the paled fingers, prying them open to get a better look. Once the fingers uncurled, Jou gasped loudly.

Honda held a piece of glass shaped like a heart, the words "Jou's heart" written across its center. Jou tried to look away, but once again, his dream did not comply.

"Jou…"

The blonde looked at the source of the voice, afraid, terrified.

"I want…you…"

* * *

Jou snapped awake, immediately feeling the cold sweat against his fevered skin. He panted against the silent air, his breathing loud within the confines of his empty and noiseless room. After a few minutes of panting, Jou brought a shaky hand to his heated forehead. The dream disoriented him, confused him, and left him feeling empty and vexed. Why did he have this dream of all times? Wasn't it yesterday that they shared their first kiss?

Was this dream a bad sign for them as a couple?

Amber eyes blinked as they adjusted to the darkened room. Turning towards the clock, Jou realized it was 1:23 A.M. Looking at the time seemed to calm him down slightly. He felt the heat within his body begin to subside while his breathing returned to normal.

The dream was too vivid, too real, and it had scared Jou, he would admit that. He could still feel his heart race within his chest, adrenaline still keeping the organ pumping faster than it needed to. The blonde closed his eyes to calm himself.

Once his eyelids slid shut, the image of Honda, on the ground, bleeding, blood every where, flashed across his vision, causing Jou to open them in horror. He knew he would not be able to close his eyes and gain some type of broken sleep.

Yes, the dream had been a nightmare, and nightmares were always too fresh.

Jou sighed exasperated. He needed to calm his shaky nerves. It was just a dream after all. Since when did dreams really come true anyways? Jou certainly did not want to accept the reality of what a dream meant, though, it did enter his thoughts. Dreams, the reflection of the unconscious thrown into wild imagery, held reality, and as much Jou thought about Duel Monsters having some type of tangibility in this world, he did not have the same perspective on dreams.

Still, the dream could bring him to tears, if he allowed it.

It was simply unacceptable to sleep and dream and feel the dream play in front of his eyes. Just the thought of his best friend dying brought a great weight to Jou's chest.

Fully awake, Jou tossed back his comforter and swung his feet out of his bed. Since he wouldn't be able to sleep, Jou figured that a midnight snack might calm his nerves. After all, it wasn't that often that there was actual food around to quell his overwhelming appetite. If he still lived at home, he would have to sleep the entire night until he ate again in the morning during breakfast.

The prospect of finding comfort in something edible made Jou begrudgingly stand up from his bed and pad towards his door. As he quietly exited his room and headed down the corridor, the small amount of light from Kaiba's room caught Jou's attention.

Curious, Jou crept closer to the door, wondering why his employer was still awake. The sound of fingers hitting keys met Jou's ears from within the young CEO's room, indicating to the blonde that he was probably working at a computer.

_Did Kaiba always work this late?_

The question went unanswered as Jou peered into the room from the ajar door. In a dark chair sat Kaiba, typing furiously at his keyboard, his blue eyes scanning the monitor with an intensity that Jou could only describe as a challenge. It was the same look when the two traded curt remarks about each other. Under closer inspection, Jou noticed the bags beneath his employer's eyes, and with the deep frown his face, gave the blonde the impression that the brunette was tired.

Sympathy made its way into Jou's body as he watched his boss continue to work diligently at whatever was on the computer. The fact that it was already one in the morning caused Jou to think that the elder Kaiba was probably over-working himself. He seemed the type to over-work, over-analyze, be a workaholic altogether. In fact, seeing Kaiba like this did not surprise Jou.

What took Jou aback was the emotion he was feeling toward Kaiba. Why was he analyzing him, anyways? After all, the rich bastard needed to know what it was like to work like everyone else did. The bags underneath his eyes, the messy locks of brown hair, and the wrinkled shirt that looked like it needed to be laundered—Kaiba needed to feel this ache of hard work to get even an inkling of what it was like to really work.

Jou smirked when a yawn escaped Kaiba's mouth before the CEO cursed inaudibly. Yup, the guy was tired, and if he wasn't going to listen to his body, it didn't stop the signs of fatigue from leaking out of his body.

Unfortunately, the yawn was contagious. Jou felt himself begin to yawn shortly after Kaiba's show of tiredness. He tried to stifle it, but the best he could do was to make a sound similar to a _whoosh_. The mistake caused Kaiba to look toward the door with wide eyes.

Jou took it as a cue to leave.

The blonde slipped away from the door as quietly as possible, hoping that Kaiba did not get a glimpse of him. Stealthily, Jou descended the stairs to the foyer before entering the kitchen, his heart racing ahead of him even as he reached the safety of his destination.

He silently wondered if Kaiba realized he wasn't the only person awake at odd hours.

Pulling open the refrigerator and extracting a carton of milk, Jou began to fix himself a snack. His nerves still aggravated him, and despite the distraction of Kaiba's insomnia, Jou figured that a bowl of cereal would help him relax. After all, the milk alone was said to be a good sedative, although, the sugar in the cereal was under suspicion.

Jou closed the refrigerator door, and arming himself with a bowl and a spoon, set his place at the countertop to eat. He questioned which cereal would help him best. Quickly debating, Jou decided on the bland cereal without sugar—corn flakes, something not particularly delicious—and returned to the refrigerator to reach for the box, settled on top of the large kitchen appliance. His fingers couldn't quite reach the box and Jou stifled an audible curse.

Suddenly, the box of cereal was being pulled down by long fingers that stretched from another's hand. A small sound of protest and surprise escaped Jou's mouth as he realized that the hand holding the food did not belong to him. Turning, the blonde found himself uncomfortably close to Seto Kaiba.

The brunette looked down at him with annoyance, meeting Jou's widened amber orbs with a glare. "Here," he simply stated, waving the box of cereal in front of Jou's face impatiently. Jou nodded, refusing to allow the taller boy's eyes to damper his mood already.

He took the box quickly and stumbled back to the counter, feeling Kaiba's eyes on him the entire time. Did the man have to watch him with a glare all of the time? Jou was beginning to speculate Kaiba's perpetual facial expressions as a concern. No one human could continue to be paralyzed by only two emotions, could they?

Jou glanced at his employer to confirm his suspicions. He quickly discovered Kaiba's blue eyes returning his gaze with something akin to fatigue. A pang of guilt went through Jou as he realized that he was judging the guy so suddenly. After all, the robot with Kaiba as a surname employed him, a guy from the other side of the tracks. Certainly, if anything, Jou had no right to place his own bias on someone he hardly knew.

Their shared gaze continued until Jou blinked, unnerved by his employer's own uneasiness. The atmosphere in the kitchen was silent, and eerily, disturbing for the blonde. He tried to dissipate the heavy feeling of stale silence by opening the box of cereal and pouring its contents into the waiting bowl. Pieces of the cereal clinked softly into the glass before Jou restored its place on the counter top.

Jou resumed his chore quietly, hoping to distract himself from not only his prior nightmare, but also the other boy in the room. He poured milk into his bowl, listening to the milk react with the cereal. After a few moments, Jou picked up his spoon and lifted a spoonful of cereal for his mouth.

His brown eyes settled on Kaiba again, who remained in his frozen state near the refrigerator. He seemed to be watching Jou solemnly, the tired look on his handsome guise. The frown on Jou's lips deepened as he realized that his boss was watching him eat a bowl of cereal.

Was that really necessary?

The nervous energy in the room made Jou sweat ever so slightly. Despite the tense air, the blonde commanded his hand to move the spoon into his mouth. Once the cereal entered his mouth and he began to chew, Jou's mind wandered about his perplexities. The dream, still at the edge of his thoughts, took the forefront once more, recalling the scenes vividly. This time, Jou did not flinch or grimace at the memories. He simply replayed them to analyze them more clearly.

The nightmare could not be a bad omen for his and Honda's forming relationship. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. It was a nightmare, and if Jou accepted it as such, there was a possibility he wouldn't have to think about it too much. He decided that the nightmare was simply a dream brought on by an over-active imagination.

_Yes_, Jou told himself inwardly, munching on more of the cereal, _it was just a dream._ The new decision eased the heavy weight from his shoulders, his mind clearing considerably, and like magic, Jou didn't feel depressed anymore.

"What are you so happy about?"

Jou pulled himself from his reverie to find Kaiba still staring at him. His frown returned. During his internal battle, Jou forgot that Kaiba was still watching him. It embarrassed Jou to no end that, despite his silent wars, the brunette was a present witness to his solemn mood changes.

The CEO folded his arms over his chest. "One minute, you look like a defeated puppy, then next, you seem rather calm and collected, and a moment later, you started to smile," he catalogued bluntly. "It seems that you have come to a pleasing decision." Jou continued to eat, though, the rate of his consumption slowing down considerably to mull over Kaiba's sentence. It wasn't like Kaiba to have any insight into him at all, but then again, there really wasn't a time when Jou didn't expression his emotions on his sleeve regularly.

"I did," Jou announced, deciding that it was safe to tell him.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at him, the fatigued look in his face suddenly disappearing. "Oh? And what is it that you have decided?"

The conversation was already taking an interesting turn. Since when did Kaiba care about anything else besides money, power, and himself?

"I had a nightmare," the blonde found himself answering. Jou had a hard time covering things up, and omitting information seemed a feat worth Kaiba's wrath. Jou felt safer answering honestly than dismissing it all together. "Honda was killed by a car accident and I couldn't save him. But it was just a nightmare, so, no worries, ok?"

Kaiba didn't seem to buy his even tone or lopsided smile. His icy stare continued to bear down on Jou's shorter form. "Don't give me that," he replied in a harsh tone. His blue orbs seemed to soften before he unraveled his arms from his chest and allowed them to hang at his side. He looked more tired than Jou thought before. A look of concern flashed briefly over the brunette's face as he murmured, "You should heed dreams sometimes."

Jou scoffed. Seto Kaiba, telling him about _dreams_?

The taller boy's annoyance returned, pinning Jou with a cold glare. "I am serious," he said tersely, bringing Jou to stare at him with widened eyes. "Dreams are a way of your subconscious thoughts to filter into your consciousness. It tells you things that you would rather not see or want to believe."

The blonde turned his words over in his mind for a moment before responding. "I know that much, but I don't want to see Honda dead." Jou watched Kaiba slightly tense at the mention of his best friend, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Why would Kaiba react to Honda? The only time Jou witnessed someone react strongly to the mention of others reminded him of a time when Anzu liked a guy at school. Unfortunately, another girl in the class was his girlfriend, and whenever Jou would mistakenly mention the guy's name, Anzu would visibly flinch before dismissing the conversation completely. Jou studied Kaiba, hoping to find what he seemed to be missing.

Kaiba crossed his arms again. "Look, I will not repeat myself, nor, validate a conversation with you after stating my humble opinion," the brunette supplied, turning icy blue eyes onto Jou. "Don't make too much noise when you're finished, mutt." With that, Kaiba stalked towards the door, breezing past a bewildered blonde.

He had waved the subject off of dreams to leaving in a split second. Jou's mind connected the dots together suddenly, causing him to abandon his spoon in the half eaten cereal. The blonde dashed after Kaiba, catching the taller boy ascending the staircase.

"Kaiba," Jou called out before grabbing his employer's wrist. Kaiba immediately turned, more agitated than before. Jou dismissed the irritated glare. "Don't tell me that…you're _jealous_?"

The question made Kaiba's eyes widen. "Jealous of _who_?"

Jou smirked, releasing his wrist. "You like Honda, huh?" He watched Kaiba's face return to its calm state, yet, a look of confusion covered his handsome face. "Well, if that's the case, it's ok. I mean, if you like Honda, then I shouldn't get in the way. I mean, Honda is my best friend, but maybe that dream was to show me to let him go, you know?" Jou gave Kaiba an affectionate pat on the shoulder, earning a greater look of concern and perplexity from the taller boy. "Anyways, I'm not sure if I'm ready to ruin our friendship." He smiled at Kaiba. "I just want Honda to be happy, and I want you to find something like happiness too, even though we're not exactly friends."

The blonde turned to go back to the kitchen before he threw Kaiba a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, and if you hurt Honda, I'll be sure to kick your ass later."

The statement seemed to stun the brunette, his eyebrows lifting in bewilderment. Jou took it as a sign of victory. It seemed that the CEO needed more time to wrap his brain around his words. Jou was more than happy to leave him alone with his thoughts. After all, it wasn't so often that Jou gave up on someone for another person, especially someone as close to him as Honda. He figured that by letting Honda go, maybe it was best for both of them. The friendship turning into a relationship seemed too good to be true, and that normally indicated signs of failure.

Defeat.

Weakness.

Not something Jou wanted to advertise. The prospect of trying, however, was fun, but Jou decided that trying and losing his best friend was far worse than continuing. It was better to allow Kaiba the luxury of having someone he wanted—although, it was rather obvious that the brunette was capable of getting anyone he wanted just by appearance alone.

Jou was horrified at his thoughts. Since when did he think Seto Kaiba, the biggest jerk in the world, as a handsome guy? It did occur to Jou several times when they brawled physically that Kaiba was far from unattractive. Still, his thoughts alone meant that he felt Kaiba to be handsome.

It was just not possible.

Jou was jerked out of his thoughts when a hand shoved him into the wall. He looked up to see the CEO's azure eyes gazing down at him with a hardened look, his jaw set, his mouth a thin line set in a deepened frown.

In spite of Kaiba's agitated appearance and the deadly atmosphere infiltrating their surroundings, Jou couldn't help but confirm how handsome Kaiba really was.

The taller boy placed his hands on either side of Jou's head, leaning in close enough for Jou to catch a whiff of his breath, heavy with stale coffee.

"What makes you think I like him?" Kaiba all but snarled at Jou, his face warping from one of stone to an expression that Jou felt to be absolutely terrifying—that is, if he hadn't been pinned by it so many times before.

Jou smiled nervously. "You flinched when I said his name and then you changed the subject so fast when I tried to talk more about him," he answered smoothly, watching to see if Kaiba's expression would change.

Unfortunately, they did not. The brunette continued to glare at the shorter boy between his hands, his blue orbs digging within the blonde until Jou felt largely embarrassed by the attention. Why was Kaiba so close?

"Look," Kaiba began, drilling each word out with frustration, though his face masked the emotion, "I do not like him, and from now on, I do not want you to bring that group of people you call friends into this house without my permission." The voice was low but hostile, and Jou felt himself grimace uncomfortably at the ill treatment.

Jou found himself nodding at the urgent rule. "Of course," he returned evenly, unsure if he was permitted to speak at the moment. He took the opportunity when Kaiba only resumed to pin him with a blue-eyed stare. "You know, even though you're tired, you still act as Kaiba-esque as ever."

The retort returned a confused expression to Kaiba's face. "What makes you think I'm tired?"

Jou smiled. "It's written across your face." He gave an experimental sniff in Kaiba's direction, the other boy pulling away when the blonde's face suddenly neared him. "Plus, your breath smells like coffee. Trying to beat the bed bugs?"

Kaiba visibly blinked.

The shorter boy pushed himself off the wall and ducked underneath Kaiba's outstretched arm, descending the rest of the stairs. There was no reason for the CEO to be so confused over the topic. Anyone that was tired would show it, no matter how well they tried to hide their emotions.

Jou entered the kitchen, feeling quite smug at Kaiba's stunned expression and his inability to speak after his observation.

* * *

Chapter 11: _Kaiba starts to give Jou some special attention, none of which he is particularly pleased with._

**A/N:**I really don't know where this story is going to take a turn. I wrote this story because I wanted a humorous, multi-chapter story between Seto and Jou that was M-Rated... I really just want to skip the love-dovey crap, but I also like the set up to their relationship. Still, I think with writing from Seto's point of view has been easier than Jou's. I'm just a naturally angst person in writing, and writing comedy is something I have to be in the mood for.

Still, Jou is some type of character. You've probably seen the brigade of questions and tangents he takes in this past chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: Contemplations

**Venturing**

* * *

His fingers danced over the keyboard, punching key after key, pushing out letters, numbers, words, and sentences across the screen. The physical action of typing did not abide the emotions running rampant in his mind.

Seto decided when he reached his bedroom that the mutt was indeed his worst enemy.

No one, besides Mokuba, could tell he was tired. The occasional darkness beneath his eyes and the amount of coffee he drank routinely meant very little about his actual fatigue. He was tired, yes, but he hid it so well, no one could notice.

That is, until Jou shattered his self-proclaimed vanity onto the floor and stamped on it with his goofy, lopsided smile. How dare the mutt think he knew him! No one knew him, even his own brother, to the point they could say something to describe him as nonchalant and smoothly as he did. It perturbed him to no end that his fatigue was noticed, and not just seen, but noticed by a person he held rank above.

Seto's typing increased as he mulled over the mutt. Why had he let the mutt go anyways? After all, he knew his secret—that the mask of emotions he kept bottled up came to the forefront ever so often—and it wasn't like Seto to allow such a sin.

He was Seto Kaiba. He was the emotionless multimillionaire with an incomprehensible expression adorning his face. There was no one to decipher him based from his outward appearance.

But then, there was Jou, now his greatest enemy, enjoying his cereal like he owned the roof he ate under.

Seto contemplated whether to return to the kitchen and reprimand the blonde for something that was said more than thirty minutes ago, but he felt himself frown at the action. If he made the trip down the stairs back to the mutt, it would raise questions as to why he didn't respond to what was said immediately afterwards, not half an hour later. It meant that the great Seto Kaiba had thought about the conversation, reflected on it, and finally had an answer—_after_ thirty minutes—to the words exchanged.

There was no way Seto was about to endure the stunned look from Jou before he burst into laughter, either with his mouth or his eyes. Either way, Seto wanted Jou out of his life already. Firing him seemed like a great option, but the truth dangled in the air. Without Jou, he knew that he would have to hire somebody, and as much as he didn't want to admit, the mutt was someone he could trust.

Jounouchi Katsuya was somebody Seto Kaiba could trust.

The statement seemed to echo off the silent walls, laughing at Seto's thoughts. Seto completely stopped typing, bringing his hands to chestnut hair to smooth down the messy locks of brown. The action calmed him, an action he seldom acted, but he recognized the anxiety building up inside his chest at the sudden amount of emotions entering his system.

This was the first time in a long time—or maybe ever—that Seto felt more than anger, sorrow, and irritation. He was relatively calm, however, the days filled with Jou as his employee drastically changed his thoughts. He could feel the puppy's emotions filter into his own body, and to Seto, that wasn't to his liking. Hence, the blonde was now his enemy, peeling away the guards and bars that the CEO held in front of himself.

It was less than a week ago that he was injured. It was only a few days ago that Jou became his employee. It was over thirty minutes ago that Seto realized how much the puppy really cared about Honda.

Everything was happening too fast, and Seto was beginning to get _used_ to it.

It was a horrible thing, but it needed to stop.

Seto stood up, saving his documents and shutting down his computer in the process, before he made his way out of his room. The decision was clear.

Everything needed to stop being so confusing, so emotional. Seto needed some levity in his life, and Jou was the source of his chaotic thoughts. Seto descended the stairs quietly, quickly arriving at the kitchen.

It surprised him to no end to see the puppy slumped over on the counter, his eyes closed as he breathed steadily and heavily. Frowning, Seto neared him cautiously, quickly realizing that Jou still gripped his cereal spoon in his hand tightly. The bowl, with its contents gone, was a few inches from Jou's serene face as the blonde snored soundly, one arm beneath his head as a pillow.

_Who the hell falls asleep eating cereal?_ Seto asked himself, shaking his head in simple disappointment. He watched Jou sleep a little longer before he made the decision to clean up after the sleeping form. He placed the bowl into the sink. He grabbed both the milk carton and the cereal box, but gasped in horror as he waved the cereal box in disbelief.

The cereal box was mostly empty.

Seto growled in further irritation. The mutt managed to eat almost a full box of cereal—in actuality, his favorite cereal—in one sitting. Seto was more worried about Jou's eating habits versus his favorite cereal being gone. It meant that Jou's lithe form could hold more than he appeared.

Once Seto returned the milk and cereal to their rightful places, Seto turned to look at Jou, who managed to stick the spoon in his mouth. It was rather cute, the brunette decided wistfully, his lips almost pulling into a soft smile at the sight, but he pushed the idea away.

Seto dreaded his immediate future. It involved carrying the slumbering puppy up the stairs and into his bedroom to avoid Jou's possible departure from the earth if he were to tumble out of the chair. The thought of a dead body in the middle of his kitchen made Seto cringe inwardly. He needed to avoid such a situation if he could.

Pushing the chair back to provide enough room to lift the blonde into his arms, Seto quickly hoisted Jou into his arms and turned to head out of the kitchen. It felt strange, having someone in his arms, as Seto exited the kitchen and made his way up the stairs. The only time he did this for anyone was his younger brother. The CEO simply wouldn't allow the younger Kaiba to sleep on the cold floor in the living room. It was simply unbecoming. He wasn't used to having someone he hardly knew breathing softly below him, his heart racing slightly at the contact of Jou's body against his chest.

Seto finally reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Jou's room, hoping to hurriedly end the strange contact between him and the blonde. He quickly entered Jou's room and made his way towards Jou's bed. He frowned at the messiness his employee displayed called his bed. The comforter was a mass of cloth against the sheets covering the mattress. The blonde's pillows laid limply off the bed as though Jou forgot they existed.

As quietly and gently as possible, Seto deposited Jou onto his bed, hoping that the puppy wouldn't awaken at the foreign movement. He pulled the comforter over Jou, relieved at the fact that his employee didn't wake up. The brunette wasn't sure how to respond to an awoken Jou.

Once the puppy was secured beneath his own comforter on his own bed, Seto left the snoring blonde. He went to the door, and throwing one more glance towards the slumbering young man, opened the door to leave.

"Seto…"

He turned at his name being called.

Did Jou just call his name?

_Why_ would he call his name?

Confused, Seto raised an eyebrow towards Jou's direction. He watched the blonde turn onto his side and snuggle closer into the pillow.

"Thanks," came the murmur before the snoring continued shortly after the word, leaving Seto perplexed and rather uncomfortable.

Was the puppy awake the entire time?

* * *

Chapter 12: _Jou wonders why Seto keeps his distance._

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm still building the story, so that's why the one-sentence chapter summaries are so vague.


	12. Chapter 12: Packing

**Venturing**

* * *

"Jou, can I come in?" The blonde turned toward the door before opening the door for Mokuba to enter. The raven-haired teen quickly deposited himself on his bed while Jou returned to the full-length mirror on his closet door. He moved his brush through his hair to keep the long golden locks from falling into his amber eyes. Jou noticed Mokuba watching him intently.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked the younger boy, his eyes meeting Mokuba's violet gaze. The younger boy smirked before pointing at Jou's half-packed luggage.

"You know, Oneesan will be mad if you aren't finished packing in the next five minutes," he supplied. Mokuba stood up and picked up a wrinkled button-up shirt hanging limply from the black duffel bag. "Why are you bringing this? Haven't you been to the hot springs before?"

Jou frowned at the question. He visited a hot spring before, but that was in the company of his friends. Now he was jetting off to some remote area as part of the Kaibas annual vacation. The opportunity was a great one—one so seldom, Jou was elated when Mokuba told him two days ago—but with the vacation within starting measures, Jou couldn't help but feel apprehension at going somewhere outside of Domino. The anxiety he felt seemed to reflect in his sloppy, half-hearted packing.

He didn't have the faintest idea of what to bring for a week-long vacation, let alone, one to a hot springs. The button-up shirt was just for good measure, but the good measures he intended were quickly dismissed as Jou grabbed the violet shirt and tossed it back into his darkened closet.

Mokuba chuckled at his friend's actions. "You know, you don't have to pack that much. It's only a week, and it's a hot spring resort. That means less clothing, or no clothing at all, depending on how shy you are." The suggestive quirk in his eyebrow made Jou sweat ever so slightly.

He seemed to forget the faintest idea of dressing—or moreso, the lack of dressing. And not only the non-dressing factor, but Jou knew that the Kaibas would be adhering to the rules.

_That means_, Jou found his mind wondering to a certain blue-eyed brunette wearing only a towel around his lithe waist, _Kaiba will be naked!_

Jou threw the brush into his duffel bag to alleviate the rising anxiety in his body. He didn't sign onto this job to see his employer naked within the first few weeks of working. The blonde was beginning to see why employees for the Kaibas left the first few months of their employment. Kaiba was an unusual employer.

Quickly opening his bureau and pulling out a few T-shirts, Jou decided his packing was finished, and zipped up the duffel bag. Mokuba walked ahead of him into the corridor as Jou pocketed his cell phone and closed his bedroom door behind him. He was immediately met with Kaiba, his arms crossed as he glared at him in irritation.

Jou ignored the glare. "I'm ready, I'm ready," he stated exasperated, before following Mokuba down the stairs. He could feel Kaiba's gaze still on him as he walked passed the elder Kaiba.

Since the night Kaiba tucked him into bed so gently and discovered him to be awake, the blue-eyed CEO held some type of grudge against the blonde. Jou found it amusing at first, how the brunette was easily fooled, but as several days waned by, Jou began to feel the iciness Kaiba emitted was becoming intolerable.

Did the man always hold a grudge so seriously for so long?

Jou didn't have time to think about it too deeply. They reached the foyer, dawned their coats, and quickly exited the mansion for the awaiting limousine. The driver piled their belongings into the trunk, while Mokuba, Kaiba, and Jou slid into the leather interiors of the luxury vehicle. Jou sat on the side and the Kaibas sat side by side in the middle. Jou figured he would keep his distance for as long as Kaiba held up the grudge.

"Sit down, mutt." Jou glanced at the icy brunette from his attention on the jet's window showing the clouds and interesting scenery miles below the coasting jet. The blonde was met with an irritated frown before the CEO broke his gaze to look at his PDA again. "Why don't you find a bone to chew on until we land?"

Jou stared at the brunette, deciding it was better to follow instructions than to disobey an order from his employer. He pulled himself from the window and chose a chair that sat directly across from Kaiba. In seating himself, Jou found Kaiba's blue orbs regarding him strangely.

"What?"

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow upwards, his way of showing that he was somewhat confused. "Why are you sitting there?"

Jou leaned back into his seat as he held Kaiba's stare. "Because I wanted to talk to you," he answered simply, smirking beneath the other's confused state.

The frown on Kaiba's lips seemed to deepen. He returned to punching keys on his PDA. "I do not feel inclined to speak to you," came Kaiba's reply. The sound of the PDA takes Kaiba's slightly harsh poke to its screen gave Jou the impression that the elder Kaiba was not being completely honest.

Eying the brunette, Jou smiled. He knew that Kaiba would try to avoid his feelings and anything out of his usual routine whenever possible. He was just that big of a prick. Everything had to be underneath his control, his hands, under him, at all times, and Jou felt that it was largely unfair for a person with the icy exterior and hardened soul to even hold that type of power.

Still, the way Kaiba carried him up the stairs less than a week before and softly tucked him into bed like a toddler made Jou wonder if his employer was really that mean. After all, his mother wasn't as kind to him as Kaiba had been that night. Maybe the CEO actually had a heart beneath his cold, handsome looks.

Jou wanted to blanch at the thought of Kaiba being handsome again. He needed to get used to the idea that Kaiba was handsome, but above all, Kaiba was still his boss. He was exceedingly more handsome than Honda, and thankfully, lacked Honda's great personality and warmth. Jou tried to imagine Kaiba with Honda's personality—and immediately decided not to go down that route. If Kaiba held such a warmth, Jou knew he would fall for Kaiba.

_Fall for Kaiba_? Jou thought inwardly. He watched Kaiba's lips part as his azure eyes scanned the PDA's monitor. Jou found himself blushing as he tried to intercept the vision of him and Kaiba pressing their lips together. Trying to dismiss his blush, Jou quickly opened the refrigerator near his feet and pulled out a bottle of water. He downed it in a few gulps, and sighing, caught the attention of Kaiba staring at him intently.

He managed to give the CEO a wry smile. "I was, uh, thirsty…" Jou tried his best to compose himself. "Look, about the other night—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kaiba returned harshly before placing his laptop on the table between the two.

Once the laptop was opened, Kaiba's eyes were focused on the monitor. Sighing, Jou decided to take a risk. He moved forward and pressed his fingers against the laptop, slowly pushing the monitor down until the laptop was halfway open. Widened blue orbs returned his face as Jou realized he received Kaiba's attention, though, not too happy reaction.

"Jou—"

"Seto," the blonde began, locking eyes with the CEO, "please don't ignore me." The bewildered look on Kaiba's face remained plastered on his guise a few seconds longer before he relaxed and gave Jou more attention.

"I see that the puppy knows how to say 'Please' when begging for treats." Kaiba's words made Jou bristle with anger. Before he could protest, Kaiba was already speaking again, this time, the challenge in his eyes set menacingly on Jou's blond form. "I could provide you a time to talk, but you have to fit into my schedule first. Right now, I must finish this report before the jet lands at our destination." The brunette quickly removed Jou's fingers from the top of his laptop as he proceeded to return to his prior task.

Jou almost gawked at how simple Kaiba could dismiss the serious demeanor that the blonde only rarely showed to others.

Come to think of it, why did he say Kaiba's first name? And why was there a 'Please' involved in his words at all?

Perplexed by his own actions, Jou watched the CEO absentmindedly type awake at his laptop, his dark eyebrows furrowing into thought. Jou wanted to ask him why he was there—why he needed a household cook for a vacation—and most of all, what were his thoughts on Honda. Seeing that Kaiba was fixated on his work and treated him like a third-rate employee, Jou thought that his attempts at conversation had failed.

Sighing, Jou rose from his seat to find Mokuba. At least the younger Kaiba could give him dialogue that didn't involve a workplace tone.

* * *

Chapter 13: _Seto, Mokuba, and Jou arrive at their destination, but many factors spoils Seto's plans for a peaceful vacation, including a playboy after Jou._

**A/N: **I don't like introducing new characters, but I just wanted to add in something to push things along pretty quickly.


	13. Chapter 13: Flirting with Introductions

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto hardly realized they had reached the luxury resort. When Mokuba tapped him on the shoulder, uttering, "Seto, we're here," the elder Kaiba awoke from his working stupor and closed his laptop. Quickly placing his computer into a thin bag and grabbing his briefcase, Seto allowed his long legs to pull him out of the vehicle and onto the ground. Immediately, Seto was swept away with the scene before him.

The luxury resort, situated at the base of a mountain, rose a few stories off the ground, painted gold, with palm trees surrounding its exterior acres. Its gates, to keep the commoners from entering, held an ominous black glow that displayed its unique carved designs. The beach, several feet away, lead a path around the mountain, its white sand streaked with reds, oranges, and yellows as the sun began to settle into the far distance.

The brunette was pleased at the extravagant purchase. Seto felt at peace here. He always did, when he decided to go on vacation. He drank in the view every time his eyes laid witness to its beauty.

"Wow!" Jou's voice broke through Seto's reverie, breaking whatever serenity he felt merely seconds ago. The mutt was halfway in the limousine, halfway outside, one hand on the door, as his head craned towards the beach to look at the scenery. It was obvious that the blonde found the view as equally pleasing.

Seto suddenly felt uneasy at his decision to bring Jou along. Now he would pay for the company by having to give at least a little bit of attention to the mutt. They weren't at home any longer, and a week in one little area was enough confinement to bring the mutt to talk to him, at least, that was what Seto thought.

It pained the CEO either way to think of Jou in his personal space. It wasn't half bad, but Seto liked the invisible barrier that him and everyone else abided by when it came down to Kaiba proximity. Unfortunately, he knew Jou was immune to the bubble, and currently, invading his thoughts with his obnoxious remarks sullied Seto's peaceful view of his vacation sanctuary.

As Jou gawked at the landscape, Mokuba lead the way onto the resort's terrain, the bagmen following closely with their belongings in their hands. Seto followed after the bagmen, as he always did, before they reached the doorway of the building. Similar to every year since the resort's purchase to the Kaiba name, the resort's keeper flung open the wide, mahogany doors and stretched his arms wide before them. Jou seemed bewildered by the keeper's actions, taking a step back as the kimono-clad keeper greeted them politely.

"Welcome, sir!" the keeper greeted, allowing enough room for the bagmen to pass by him. He smiled, revealing a straight row of imperial white teeth. Seto almost smirked as Jou stared at them immediately. The keeper quickly caught Jou's strayed eyesight. "Ah, and who is this dashing young man, Mr. Kaiba? And why is he so fascinated with my flawlessly straight teeth?"

Jou's mouth dropped before he tried to compose himself, but Seto answered for him nonetheless. "Ah, Aki, this is the household cook, Jounouchi Katsuya," Seto introduced, surprising himself at how courteous he was being about Jou. Did the nice bug bite him or was he just going crazy without vacation?

Aki quirked an eyebrow at Jou. "Why, he introduced you so handsomely, did he not? I suppose you are someone special if he even took the chance to bring you along," Aki replied, the insinuation not lost on Seto. He dismissed it, hoping to get the introductions over with and get out of Aki's hair sooner.

Jou smiled at him nervously. "Yeah, I guess he did, huh?" he returned unevenly, placing a hand behind his head and chuckling. Seto rolled his eyes. "As he said, I'm just the cook. I'm no one special to him, or at least, I don't think I am."

Seto's frown deepened considerably. Now Aki had something he wanted. He could see it in Aki's hazel eyes.

"Aw, what a pity," Aki feigned, pouting in an attempt to look cute. To Seto, it wasn't becoming, but it seemed to offset Jou's anxiety. The blonde flashed him one of his smiles and Aki hid his smile behind his kimono.

Seto felt it had been long enough to entertain Aki's immature antics. He cleared his throat, and like any other good employee, Aki immediately turned his attention to Seto. "Same suites as usual," Seto stated bluntly, indicating to him that playtime was over. Aki nodded before gesturing them to follow.

"Well, gentlemen, you know the drill," he began as they entered the building. Aki waited for them to discard their shoes and socks. "I know this is just the same as usual for the Kaiba brothers, but for our new guest, this will be new." Aki indicated towards a few doors, all rich in mahogany and the finest brass doorknobs. "As you can see, this resort is nothing less than luxurious. We have ten rooms, each equipped with a bathroom, refrigerator, a plasma television, and the usual amenities, plus more. We also have guest bathrooms on this floor as well as a living room area and a den in case Mr. Kaiba decides to do his work from there."

Aki lead them up the winding staircase onto the second floor. "Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba will be situated across from each other, as usual, in the main suites." When they reached the door outside of the Kaibas' suites, Aki turned to Jou. "Mr. Jounouchi, where would you like to stay, since you have a pick out of eight of the rooms here?"

Seto could tell Jou mulling over his inquiry in his mind. The puppy always showed his emotions on his face.

After a few moments, Jou pointed at the room next to Seto's suite. He smiled as he announced, "Is that room fine?"

The brunette almost allowed his smirk to show, for whatever reason, he even cared. Now Aki wouldn't dare to do anything with his suite right next to Jou's. A flicker of a moment passed, and Seto caught Aki's defeated eyes before he livened up with hope. He grinned at Jou before pointing to a room several doors down from the suites.

"Why not this room, Mr. Jounouchi? It looks very similar to the room you selected, and besides, it's not right next to your employer's room," Aki volunteered, but Seto could see the motive written across his face. Unfortunately, Jou was more naïve than him, and he smiled at Aki graciously.

"Well, I don't want to be too far from Kaiba and Mokuba, just in case they need me," Jou answered, completely crushing Aki's feats. Seto felt the urge to smirk, but his hardened exterior didn't allow him to show it to the keeper. After all, they were situated at least twenty minutes away from any civilization.

Aki smiled nonetheless. "Ok, Mr. Jounouchi, you've made a fine choice," he remarked, less heartened than before. He turned to leave. "Well, gentlemen, I will be sure to come by later to let you know when dinner is prepared. Please relax until then." He gave Jou a meaningful look before disappearing down the hallway.

Seto watched Mokuba shake his head. "Hey, Jou, you should be careful about Aki," his younger brother warned solemnly. "He's a cool guy, but he's also a big time player, even I noticed." Seto wondered how much Mokuba really knew about Aki's partner-hopping. He decided to listen in on the dialogue for a few moments longer.

Jou tilted his head at Mokuba's statements. "Aw, he's probably just flirting with me and that's all," he offered, smiling. "I mean, he's a good-looking guy, but I don't think he'd be the type for me anyways."

"Why? Because you've got Honda?" Mokuba inquired curiously, looking at Jou with his big violet eyes.

The puppy blushed madly. It was a cute reaction, Seto decided, but the cause of the reaction was not cute. "I don't have Honda," Jou supplied, his voice dropping somewhat. "There's someone else who likes him."

Seto frowned at where the conversation was going.

"Really? Who likes him? And did you tell Honda?"

Jou's amber eyes met Seto's azure orbs, and immediately, Seto regretted standing in the hallway. Why wasn't he unpacking right now or berating some lowly employee? Mokuba turned to look at Seto, the answer still lightyears away from his young mind. Seto opened his mouth, but Jou spoke before him.

"Well, it doesn't matter who likes him," Jou interjected, his usual playful manner returning to him as he turned his attention back to the younger Kaiba. "I told Honda that although I liked him too, we couldn't become any more than friends because I don't want to ruin the friendship. He said he was all right with that, and that he would see if the other guy would step forward and ask him out. But," Jou glanced at Seto again, "that person who likes Honda isn't the type to step forward, so Honda won't ever know who likes him besides me."

Seto almost felt relieved at Jou's actions—and somewhat surprised—since the puppy didn't give him away as Honda's potential admirer, even though he didn't like Honda in any fashion. He actually despised the brunette whenever he spoke, and it was particularly annoying to see the rather sanest of the Yugitachi to look so lovey-dovey at his love interest.

Still, Seto did not bring himself to tell Jou that he was not interested in anyone else—or at least, he thought so. He was beginning to suspect his own motives to bringing Jou besides keeping his brother occupied and cooking for them during select meals. Seto wanted to clear his head of the emotions swimming in his mind. He shook himself out of his minor lapse to find himself standing in the hallway by himself.

Mokuba and Jou must had evacuated the hallway once the conversation ended, something that Seto missed, before entering their rooms. Quickly, Seto decided to follow suit and enter his own room.

* * *

Chapter 14: _Jou unpacks as he reflects on his feelings for Honda. Aki returns, but not to call him down for dinner._

**A/N:** Aki started out as an okama, when I first put him in the story, but I changed it quickly just to make things more interesting for just the Seto Kaiba factor.


	14. Chapter 14: Milling Thoughts

**Venturing**

* * *

Flickering on the light on the lamp, Jou began his duty of unpacking his clothes. He flung his duffel bag onto the spacious queen-sized bed and unzipped it to pull out his crumpled clothing. Jou tried to smooth some of this T-shirts out while pulling out his disheveled attire, but the stubborn cloth did not obey his wishes.

The blonde extracted a brown shirt with palm trees embroidered on its left side. He allowed a smile to creep onto his face as he recalled who gave it to him. Honda had blushed when he gave Jou the shirt a few years ago for Christmas, muttering how they were best friends and he needed a vacation shirt eventually.

_Good call_, Jou thought, fetching a hanger from the closet. He felt guilty about how thoughtful Honda had been to him for as long as he could remember, and he knew that crushing the relationship that Honda wanted to start seemed almost unforgivable. Fortunately, when the blonde met Honda about their so-called relationship, the brunette seemed unfazed by Jou's thoughts.

_Jou stared at his beverage, hoping to dismay the feelings of guilt and fear running rampant through his body. He wanted to tell Honda, but then again, he didn't want to tell Honda. The blonde opened his mouth to attempt the words he wanted to utter so badly before closing it again. He desperately needed to tell his friend, sitting across from him as they sat outside their favorite burger joint in the sun. Jou opened his mouth again, and this time, three fries managed to wriggle their way into his mouth, making his amber eyes widen with shock. _

_Honda chuckled at his friend's reaction. "Hey, Jou, once you're finished with those fries" he called with a smile on his lips as Jou composed himself, one hand folded beneath his chin, "whatever you're thinking about, just say it already. It must be pretty important if you keep looking like a gapping fish."_

_A red blush painted Jou's cheeks as he finished the fries. He knew he had to say tell him. That's what friends did. Jou avoided Honda's attentive stare and gazed at his beverage again. Taking a deep breath, Jou allowed his thoughts to rush past his lips. "I know that this is kinda a date an' all, an' I know we kissed b'fore an' we're all lovey-dovey at times, an' then, da way ya feel 'bout me, but we can't go any more." Jou silently cursed himself at lapsing back into his horrible dialect._

_Honda laughed, unperturbed by the blonde's speech. He patted Jou on the shoulder encouragingly, and only succeeded in deepening Jou's guilt. Why was he being so nice to him? Did he not understand him?_

_"It's ok," the brunette stated, amused somehow. He picked up another fry and popped it into his mouth. "Actually, I wanted to say something of the same thing. I was just waiting for a good time to tell you." Jou stared at his friend incredulously. "Well, I felt the same way, because you weren't sure and I wasn't sure either. After I thought about, I thought it was kind of awkward to be dating my best friend." Honda threw a french fry at Jou playfully, Jou managing to block its salty exterior from hitting his face. "I like you as a friend better, anyways."_

_Jou laughed, relieved. "That's true," he returned happily, smiling. "Since we're just friends, I know that there's someone interested in you."_

_Honda raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Who?"_

_The blonde shook his head. "I can't tell you. He would kill me."_

_Honda narrowed his eyes at his friend, feigning disappointment. Jou flicked a piece of lettuce at him, breaking the brunette from the act. Honda brushed the lettuce from his chest and returned to the conversation. "Well, whoever it is, I'll just have to wait and find out, right?" _

_Jou just nodded, mysterious emotions bubbling up within him. He didn't understand why, but he felt a pang of solace at Honda's indifference. Still, he saw everything in his favor. His friend was still his friend._

Jou placed a hand on the thread of the embroidery, smiling softly at it as his recollections came to an end. He was relieved that Honda felt the same way, but he couldn't help and wonder why he felt so. Kaiba did not like Honda, and Jou wasn't certain if Honda liked Kaiba. In spite of his relief, Jou was haunted by a game of cat and mouse. Who liked who?

A knock on the door brought Jou out of his thoughts as he went and answered it. Aki stood in his doorway, a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at Jou. "Hey, handsome," the keeper purred seductively, making Jou stare at him longer than he should had. "I wanted to tell you that dinner will be almost ready. I have some time to kill before then." Before Jou could utter any disagreements, Aki entered his room and immediately seated himself on his bed. "My, your mess is even handsome."

Jou smiled at the comment. How could messes be handsome? He knew that anyone else would frown and reprimand him for allowing them the sight of uncleanness, especially a blue-eyed brunette that owned a company, but this man was quite a character.

The way Aki's long, black hair fell over his eyes in thin wisps and flowed from his head over his shoulders would make any girl jealous. His hazel eyes seemed to give Jou the feeling of being watched in the most seductive sense, yet, it also flickered with passion and life that Jou rarely saw in someone of his caliber. His skin, tanned from his occupation, contrasted with his emerald kimono. Aki, Jou decided, was handsome as well, and it mystified him why a man like himself would be interested in a rugged young man like himself.

The raven-haired keeper's smile curved wider as he realized Jou's observing stare. "Like what you see, kiddo?"

Jou's face flushed red at the inquiry. "Hey, I'm not a kid!"

Aki laughed. "Well, that's for sure," he replied, climbing to his feet. He approached Jou, something akin to seduction flashing over his handsome face. Jou gulped as Aki placed a leveled hand on the blonde's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Then we can play as adults." With that, Aki exited the room, leaving the embarrassed Jou gapping after the keeper.

* * *

Chapter 15: _Seto realizes why dinner is called late._


	15. Chapter 15: Hallways

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto's stomach growled over his milling thoughts on a contract in his hand. He frowned for the tenth time. It was becoming clear that his body wanted a rest from the mere thirty minutes of reviewing the contract. Sliding the contract back into his briefcase and tucking it into his bed stand, Seto rose from his chair and stretched, the pressure in his limbs releasing and the bones in some areas popping at the action.

The brunette sighed, slightly more relaxed, as he decided to go down for dinner. Glancing at the clock, Seto realized why something suddenly felt amiss. It was already 6:42 PM, and Aki was running late. Dinner normally started promptly at 6:30 PM, and no later. Seto held little room for tardiness in schedules. Time was what kept his employees and anyone wishing a piece of his presence in a line of fear and obedience. Aki knew how precious time was to him, seeing that vacations were barely squeezed into his schedule every year, and for the keeper to obstruct the usual dinner time was rare.

Seto opened his door and stepped into the hallway. As he closed his door, Aki entered the corridor from Jou's room, a smug look on his face. Immediately, Seto was on edge, his eyes narrowing at the young man before he allowed his own door to shut behind him with a resounding loud click.

The sound made Aki jump as he realized that he shared the corridor with another person. The raven-haired man's startled expression melted into feigned curiosity. "Oh, Seto? You frightened me. I was coming up to tell you that dinner is ready," he lied smoothly, facing Seto. He smiled at the brunette, but his eyes hinted something more underlining the reasons to exiting Jou's room.

Before Seto could berate Aki about time—which, for some reason, wasn't a real reason to verbally reprimand a loyal employee—Jou poked his head into the hallway and glanced at the CEO with a look of genuine confusion. "Hey, Aki, did you get Kaiba mad at you?"

Aki raised an eyebrow in question. "Not more than usual," he returned.

Jou looked at Aki and smiled at the man, the pink tint on his face quickly apparent on his face. It made Seto almost growl in response. Why was he getting so worked up? It was just the mutt. "He always looks like that whenever he sees me," Jou replied flatly, seemingly enjoying the fake chuckle that was Aki's response. "It's like he hates me or something."

"Maybe he does," Aki supplied, amused, his eyes dancing with life. Seto groaned inwardly. Now Aki had even more information to toy with, and to Seto, he knew he was going to be sorry. "But let's talk about this later. Dinner is hot and steaming." The keeper leaned closer to Jou and said in an enticing voice that Seto could hear in spite of the attempted whisper. "And it wants you to come." As Jou's face turned a beet red, Seto set his deadliest glare on Aki, the keeper quickly turning and heading for the stairs.

"Aki!" Seto found himself bellowing, something akin to anger washing over his whole body. The raven-haired man stopped in his tracks. Jou looked at Seto with a bewildered expression. Immediately, Seto regretted the outburst. He saw the look of surprise, then challenge, awaken in Aki's hazel eyes as they traded gazes. Seto suddenly didn't understand why he hired such a competitive, flirtatious man in the first place.

Trying to calm his nerves and the adrenaline in his system, Seto ran a hand into through his chestnut locks, avoiding the audience in the hallway. "Aki," he began more quietly, composing himself and returning to his former self, "Dinner was meant to be ready at 6:30 PM sharp, however, it was not, and in the future, I expect it to be ready at the designated time every day." Seto set the keeper with a hard glare, seeing the young man's visage of challenge disappear almost instantly. "Am I _clear_?"

Aki nodded. Seto could still feel Jou's watchful brown eyes on him. Both men in the hallway made Seto uncomfortable, and he was more than grateful when Mokuba joined them. The younger Kaiba looked at them curiously, trying to decipher the situation, Seto guessed.

Sure enough, Mokuba asked with feigned innocence, "Is dinner ready? It's already past 6:30."

Aki smiled, all of the prior verbal engagement gone. "Yes, Mokuba, everything is ready for everyone. We made an extra place at the table for your guest and…" A look of fake excitement came over his guise. "We have a new dessert you might like!"

Mokuba's face lit up with anticipation. "Well, let's go eat then!" With that, the raven-haired boy ran the length of the hallway to the stairs and bounded down the steps. "Hurry up!"

Seto felt his lips tug into a slight smile. He could count on his younger brother to lighten the mood. The brunette watched Aki follow after Mokuba and Jou close his door behind him. Seto went after them, less excited at the prospect of sweets in general, and brushed past Jou. "Hey," Jou called, touching his shoulder, "are you ok? You didn't need to yell at Aki like that, you know."

"He knows that dinner is 6:30 PM sharp," was the only statement Seto could offer as the anger in him fizzled at the back of his mind. Why did he care so much about time? Seto wanted to evaluate the prior scene, especially the part where he actually yelled, and make a choice of action from thereon.

Jou, however, was persistent as ever. "Well, I don't think dinner being late is the real reason why you're so mad," he stated flatly, causing Seto to stop and look at him. How would the mutt know the difference between him being angry and him being himself? Jou blushed at the unaccustomed attention. "I mean, when you're mad, your voice gets louder or harsher. I don't know how to explain it, but you get really different, though."

And the blonde knew how to ramble, but his rants expressed a quality that showed unperturbed sincerity. Seto knew he needed to collect his thoughts before responding to the blonde, who peered at him with patient curiosity. Shoving the want to inspect Jou's handsome guise any longer as he realized he was staring, Seto averted the other's gaze. "Look, you know that time is important to me—"

"But that's not why you're mad," Jou interrupted, challenging the brunette. He stood his ground, but it only irritated Seto.

"Mutt," he grounded out through clenched teeth, trying to control the anger that was rising to the surface. "I do not care about what you think you know about me, but I do suggest that you dismiss this silly topic of my small and insignificant outburst from earlier." The sharp tone in his words were meant to scare off the mutt. He knew it was a tone everyone was familiar with, and subtly, didn't bother to disobey such a tone.

But the mutt wasn't everyone. Instead, the blonde pouted, almost angering the CEO into pummeling his face. The action made Seto both enraged by the lack of respect, but it also made the taller man envious that the mutt had the ability to convey such child-like emotions.

"I'm sorry," Jou replied, the pout instantly fading as fast as it appeared. It seemed like the action was a habit of some sort. In Seto's opinion, he did it one too many times. "You're right. I don't really know you too well. I'm even surprised that I knew that much about you." Jou smiled before brushing past Seto to descend the stairs.

Seto grabbed his wrist, preventing the shorter man from going down the stairs. Jou's wide amber eyes stared at him, his hand suspended above the banister, while they continued to peer at each other as if time froze. Seto didn't know what made him reach out and touch Jou, but he determined that the hanging silence should be wasted on a staring contest. "Why was Aki in your room?" he asked in a whisper, his blue eyes searching Jou's amber eyes.

The blonde's eyes widened before he collected himself, a blush passing over his features. Seto frowned at the reaction. It was obvious that the mutt was infatuated with the resort's keeper. He kept blushing like a school girl.

"He told me that dinner was ready," Jou finally returned after a few moments of silence, carefully pulling his hand from Seto's grip. He turned to continue his descent down the stairs. "Speaking of dinner, that's something I'd like to try right now. Let's join them already."

Seto watched his cook climb down the stairs and disappear onto the first floor. He didn't know how to react to such a dismissal. The CEO was far from dumb, and he knew that the mutt wanted to respond to the flirtatious and annoying Aki. It made an unknown emotion claw its way to the surface, causing Seto to furrow his brow in concern.

Why was he so obsessed with the mutt? It wasn't like he liked him more than a good cook. Yes, he trusted the blonde. Yes, knew a considerable amount about the blonde. Yes, they lived underneath the same roof now, and in spite of his apprehension, he invited the blonde to a vacation only he and Mokuba shared. It didn't necessarily constitute him as wanting Jou to be around him constantly…right?

The brunette's stomach growled loudly, signaling for his time to entertain the dinner awaiting him. Running his hand through this hair, he descended the stairs towards the dining room.

* * *

Chapter 16: _Jou makes a dramatic exit during dinner._


	16. Chapter 16: Beliefs

**Venturing**

* * *

"Oh my…ha ha…god…" Aki wiped tears away from his eyes as his laughter subsided. "I never knew Seto here could be so funny at times. And to think, he's always just a bossy person!"

Seto gave Aki a warning look, but the raven-haired man ignored him. Jou stifled a chuckle as he enjoyed the last of the cheesecake Aki served up for dessert. The blonde had to admit, it was a very delicious dessert, and he savored every bite of his first and second helping. He blushed when he realized there was no more cheesecake on his plate, timidly bringing the fork down onto the saucer to avoid the metal making a loud sound against it.

"Would you like another serving, Jou?" Aki offered, flashing him another charming smile. The affects of the smile were attractive, and Jou found himself flushing just at the mere presence of it. How had this man managed to cause him to react in such a manner?

The keeper's smile widened when Jou looked away out of embarrassment. "Well, seeing that you're a cook yourself, I can see that liking another's cooking is a bit embarrassing." Jou caught the man's hazel eyes in a fleeting gaze. Aki's gray orbs held a challenge that Jou was not sure he could handle. "It's quite all right, though. It's flattering to see, since it is such a rare reaction, especially from someone like you, Jou."

Jou felt his skin grow ten times hotter from the compliment. Though the appetizers and entrees portion of the dinner were held in light dialogue, the entire meal was spent with Aki meeting Jou, eye for eye, in long, hair-raising stares that made Jou nervous and excited at the same time.

He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't even know what he was doing when his body decided to flush, his mouth began to stutter when it was his turn to speak, and the hardening erection in his pants became achingly evident. The feral looks from Aki were doing wonders on him, and when the cheesecake was finished, Jou felt the sting of his sexual excitement again.

The blonde squirmed, hoping to finish the meal and head up to his room for relief. Unfortunately, the maids cleared the dishes away, and before Jou could escape, Aki presented the table with a bottle of wine.

"Let's drink up, gentlemen!" Aki said, pouring out the red wine into glasses. The bottle itself made Jou weary to leave. He hated being around alcohol of any sort. It reminded him too much of the days when his father would fall into drunken stupors.

When Mokuba took his own glass, Jou reached out to stop him. "Hey, Mokuba, I don't think that's for you."

The younger Kaiba smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it, Jou," Mokuba dismissed nonchalantly, batting Jou's hand away. He held the glass with poise. "Seto doesn't mind me drinking wine on vacation, as long as its only one drink." Jou glanced at Kaiba to confirm the fact, and the elder brother simply nodded.

"Still, there's no reason for someone your age to be drinking at all," Jou insisted, feeling himself grow hot with disagreement.

"Jou, let him be," Aki interjected softly, picking up his own glass. "If Seto says it's ok, then it should be fine."

Once again, Jou turned his brown eyes onto Kaiba. "You're really allowing this, Kaiba?" Jou didn't mean to let his voice rise, but he could not book a time-machine and backtrack two seconds prior. He composed his tone before continuing. "Look, this might just be my opinion, but early drinking of any kind can lead to alcoholism."

"You're right," Kaiba replied bluntly, setting down his glass and throwing Jou a stern glare. "It is just your opinion. He is my brother and I am his guardian. One drink won't make him an alcoholic."

Glaring into his sapphire eyes, Jou knew that the battle would not continue. Everyone at the table were in agreement, while he was ousted as the deviant. He climbed to his feet, unable to stand the sight of alcohol, and exited the dining room, leaving Aki and the rest of the dinner table staring after him.

* * *

Chapter 17: _Seto finds his pants pulled down by a certain mutt._


	17. Chapter 17: Drunk

**Venturing**

**A/N:** Since I will be in Japan from July 21st to August 4th, I won't be able to update for a while. We'll see. Till then, hopefully the extra chapters hold you guys over.

* * *

_Simplistic bastard,_ Seto thought as he carried himself up the flight of stairs with his blue eyes glassy. The brunette stumbled on a stair before he gripped the banister with a shaky hand, hoping to steady the swaying room looming before his visage. He should had listened to the mutt, but he threw away his conscience when the blonde threw him a glare worth several dark days in Hell.

Once the mutt left the room, Seto decided to prove to him that drinking was fine. He emptied every glass that was filled, and soon enough, the entire bottle was gone. It was lucky for him that Aki had retired to his quarters prematurely and Mokuba disappeared upstairs to play his video games. This left Seto downstairs, at the table, alone, with the entire bottle of wine dropless.

It was one of the first times that Seto felt bored beyond his own recognition, and before he thought his work and laptop could kill his lethargy, he was already downing a third glass. The bottle's contents disappeared as he contemplated why he felt compelled to bring Jou along for the vacation as well.

Jou's presence wasn't for cooking meals; he already had a cook for the vacation. Seto did not want the company of the blonde. The annoying behavior of someone with such a naïve and untamed nature irritated Seto to no end. The only alternative that entered Seto's mind was very unkind, at least, to himself.

Maybe Jou was here because he needed some type of release. The mutt offered him a solace he never felt, even with Mokuba around. He challenged him. He pushed emotions into him, giving him life with mouth-to-mouth.

The image of Jou pressing his soft lips against his own immediately jumped into his reverie. Seto almost gasped at the intervention—by either his mind or body—while the fantasy disappeared as quickly as it rose.

Why was he thinking about Jou in that manner again? What was wrong with him? Didn't he feel that the mutt was annoying, irritating, everything he hated in other people? Yet, as the blonde crept into his reverie again, this time, simply smiling and laughing, Seto felt his body respond viciously. Everything confused him, vexation filling his head as blood seemed to rush in the opposite direction, feeding his aching arousal.

It was enough to send him to get up and stumble wobbly towards the stairs. He needed to confront the mutt before his thoughts flew from his mind. He had questions that needed to be answered, and only Jou could answer them.

The brunette grasped the banister with renewed resolve and began to climb the stairs more evenly towards his destination. When he reached the top of the stairs, he brought a hand through his chestnut locks. Now, all that was necessary to do was to confront the blonde. Swaying towards the door, Seto leaned against Jou's door frame to steady himself.

He brought a hand up to the cream-colored door and knocked on it. After a few moments, he heard the door knob turn and the door open, allowing the blonde to peer outside. The mutt's wide amber orbs indicated his surprise, causing the CEO to smirk.

"Kaiba!" Jou cried, and remembered to keep his voice low. He blushed before turning stern eyes on his employer. "Are you ok?"

Seto nodded, his eyes drooping from the amount of alcohol he took in a short amount of time. He cursed his lower tolerance as he leaned more heavily against the wall. "Hmm, yeah," he supplied, surprising the sober part of his brain with the drawl he dragged from between his lips. Was he really that drunk?

A shadow seemed to pass over Jou's face as he seemed to decipher what was wrong with Seto. Quickly placing his hands on Seto's shoulders, causing Seto to jolt slightly from the mere contact, Jou pulled the taller man into his room, locking the door behind him. Seto swooned from the rapid movement, his head beginning to swim.

"Hey, that wasn't fun," he drawled out, trying to pin Jou with one of his glares. Unfortunately, the brunette found the hands on him again, pushing him backwards. Seto's mind screamed as his legs found the bed, and against his commands, he felt his legs buckle. Seto fell onto the bed, Jou only a few inches from his face, pinning his arms down.

"Seto, sleep here."

The brunette stared at him, bewildered at a short, yet defining statement. Was the blonde asking him to sleep with him?

Jou seemed to read the confusion in Seto's face, his features softening slightly. "You are drunk. I would never take advantage of a drunk person." Jou gazed at Seto with concern. "In the state you're in, you'd be lucky to make it out the door, let alone, into your own room onto your bed. So, sleep here so nothing bad happens to you."

His words finally registered in Seto's mind. "Well, if it's all right with you, Jou," he slurred terribly, the alcohol's slumbering effects suddenly overcoming his senses. He sank back further into the comfortable bed as Jou began to take off his slippers and his socks. When the blonde reached for Seto's pants, he bolted forward, quickly aware of the fact that Jou was undressing him.

"W-wait…" he murmured lazily, trying to clear the jumble of words in his brain to acknowledge the emotions he felt. It wasn't anger. It wasn't malice. It was something that he felt earlier. What was it again?

Jou simply swatted his hands away and continued his ministrations, undoing the clasp on his trousers and unzipping the pants. Seto felt the cold air on his bare skin as Jou pulled the material off his legs, revealing his dark blue boxers. He heard a snort from Jou's direction, his face burning with a reddened blush.

"Maybe I should crash on the couch," Jou stated, a laugh shortly following the joke. Seto growled and pushed the blonde away from him with his feet, kicking off his trousers in the process. "Shut up!" he bellowed as Jou rolled into a fit of laughter on the floor. "This isn't funny! This is why I'm here at all!"

The laughter ceased and Jou's face reappeared above Seto's form, his chestnut eyes revealing confusion. "You came up here…to have sex with me?"

Seto's eyes widened. "No! I came up here to ask you some questions, you imbecile!" Despite the call of sleep tugging at his body, Seto fought it. That was right, he came upstairs to ask Jou questions.

"Then what did you want to ask me?" Jou inquired, the confusion gone from his face, and replaced with interest. He picked up Seto's neglected legs and swung them gently onto the bed, his body righted.

In response, Seto shifted his body, his face buried in the pillow as he tried to think of a question. He had forgotten them between the stairs and the entrance into Jou's bedroom. He tried to recall the questions, but his mind came up blank. Instead, his mind began to flee into the dark corners of sleep. The brunette felt his body relax, and before long, he found himself deep in slumber.

* * *

Chapter 18: _Jou realizes the truth about Seto's drunken state._


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Desires

**Venturing Chapter 18**

**A/N:** Sorry for being on hiatus for a little while. I lived the anime life for a month! I went to Japan and came back and hosted some Japanese students for 2 weeks. So, now that I'm back, I'll be getting back to my fanfic... I miss Japan though!

* * *

The soft snore coming from Kaiba's sleeping form made Jou stare at him in bewilderment. Did the man just fall asleep on him? One second, he's taking off the rich guy's pants and the next minute, he's knocked out. Jou shook his head and chuckled underneath his breath. Kaiba really was a strange person.

As gently as he could, Jou moved Kaiba's body—which was surprisingly heavy for such a skinny man—and turned him onto his side so the brunette would not suffocate himself in his pillow. The blonde did not want to wake up to being a murderer of his rich and otherwise boring employer. He figured it was best to cover his bases before something as seemingly insignificant as pillow suffocation could occur.

Once Kaiba was secured beneath his blankets, Jou took the moment to ready himself for bed. He changed into his pajamas and washed his face in the bathroom before returning to the bed. The slumbering form moved in unison with Kaiba's snoring pattern. Jou could only smirk at how easily alcohol could consume even the most tightest of pricks he ever met.

Shuffling over to the opposite side of the bed, the blonde cautiously lowered his lithe body onto the comfortable material, praying not to disturb the brunette, before carefully pulling the fluffy comforters over his own body. He hoped that sleep would overcome his senses immediately, but the excitement and shock of having a drunken Seto Kaiba sound asleep right next to him made Jou an anew insomniac.

He turned onto his side, his back to Kaiba, hoping to forget the CEO, as he started to catalog the day's events. He never dreamed about being in a different part of the country, indulging the presence of a multi-dollar billionaire and his younger brother alongside a flamboyant host. Jou wondered how luck could strike him so well.

There was a time when he felt that life was just a word, something that everyone did, no matter what happened to them. Life was life. It was a simple concept that found the depths of his soul when he was in the darkest of times. At those times, he could only rely on himself and the streets that stretched in what seemed like unlimited access to the cruel and uncaring world.

In spite of the warmth, Jou shifted underneath the blankets to curl more heat around his frame. He remembered the times when the outdoors were his playground, the grass as his bed and a rock or overgrown tree root as his pillow. The cold nights that plagued him, its icy tentacles wrapping around his very heart, made him shiver at the memories. Were those times he really lived or was it just an illusion his mind was conjuring up just to sleep?

He didn't care. He didn't like to think about those times. Instead, the blonde rolled gently from his position on his side to a position facing Kaiba. Surprisingly, Kaiba had shifted himself during his deep sleep to a more comfortable position. Jou watched his handsome face, unsure of how his luck was so terrific with such a horrific man of character.

Kaiba wasn't nice, but he wasn't entirely mean, either. Jou knew what mean was and Kaiba wasn't even close. Sure, he threatened people, but he never heard of Kaiba's connection to the underground world even when the blonde was attached to his neighborhood gang. As far as Jou was concerned, Kaiba's background was as clean as the CEO's clear complexion.

Jou brushed a few locks of brown from the brunette's eyes, careful as to not disturb his precious sleep. Though it was an action unknown to him, Jou felt that the movement was somewhat reminiscent of a time when he felt at peace. Strangely, he didn't feel awkward pushing Kaiba's hair out of his eyes like a love-struck woman. They weren't a couple. They weren't even friends. Yet, Jou felt the compelling urge to be near the attractive man.

His thin pink lips were void of the perpetual frown that seemed to plague Kaiba's mouth in his waking moments. Instead, the muscles were relaxed, a soft snore freeing from those lips, as Jou's attention intensified on them. They looked almost kissable.

Jou almost slapped his forehead. _Kissable?!_ Why had he thought that? Kissable wasn't a term to be used to describe Kaiba. "Lick-able" was a better term when the CEO wore tighter clothing—clothing that hugged certain curves of the young man's lithe, attractive body—but the words alone made Jou grimace. Why was he thinking of Kaiba in such a way? Was the show of the brunette's hardened appendage enough to break the barrier Jou held between himself and the sexy god sleeping next to him?

The thought alone of kissing his employer made Jou stiffen with doubt. There was no way he could get away with a kiss, not even a small peck. The guy would wake up, yell at him, and stumble out into the room to somehow find the stairs, and with one lurched step, tumble to his billionaire-dollar fate. No, Jou did not want to be responsible for such a commotion. Where would he work?

The CEO stirred from his sleep again, groggily shifting to lie on his back. Jou watched him for a moment as he noticed Kaiba bend his legs at the knee suddenly. The behavior puzzled him. Kaiba didn't seem the type to do spontaneous things, Jou imagined, even if the action was in his sleep. Then again, Jou didn't think Kaiba was a type of drinker who made himself so smashed, he felt inclined to fall asleep in his bed.

Kaiba's mouth moved to form words, but sounds did not come out. Jou leaned closer, curious as to what caused Kaiba's movements. "Please," he heard the wealthy man plead softly, lifting his pelvis from the bed. He moaned loudly and erotically, causing Jou's eyes to widen into saucers. The moans became louder as Kaiba spread his legs wider, accepting the "dream" access. "More. More. You feel so good…inside me…"

Jou felt his face burn with redness as some of the blood in his body rushed to his groin unconsciously. He wondered if his nose would bleed at the sight. The Seto Kaiba, prided on his appearance and public marketing, was asking for more pleasure, apparently from some unknown male, and supposedly enjoying it in his sleep state. If Jou wasn't dreaming, he wasn't sure what everything was. He knew that he was a witness to Kaiba's subconscious state of mind, and that part of the mind held an obvious soft spot for being the _uke_.

The blonde was snapped from the visage in front of him as he realized that Kaiba's moans became louder. He needed to quiet the sleeping man down before he woke up the entire floor. Quickly, Jou moved closer to the brunette, hoping to softly wake him from his pleasuring fantasy. "Kaiba," began the blonde, lightly touching Kaiba's shoulder.

A pair of pink lips met his own abruptly, muffling Jou's next words and making the blonde's groin quake with hardness. His soft lips hungrily connected with Jou's lips, running a lazy tongue across Jou's bottom lip and fiercely laying kisses accessible by his mouth. Jou felt himself swoon between the smell of Kaiba's maddening hormones and his own guilt for becoming Kaiba's kissing partner while he laid asleep, drunkenly asleep.

He felt Kaiba's hand suddenly catch underneath his shirt, peeling away the fabric until the groping fingers met flesh. Jou shivered with excitement as the hand made its way to his shoulders and gripped the skin there tightly. While one hand grasped Jou in a clingy manner, the other hand found Jou's hair, massaging the softened locks beneath the tender clutch. Jou growled when Kaiba moaned loudly in his mouth, feeling one hand tug at his hair and the other hand deepen its grip, sure to leave marks on Jou's pale skin.

Jou wasn't sure how to react. He could go along for the ride and see if he could satisfy both his excitement and Kaiba's need. Somehow, he felt it wrong to take a drunk sleeping man—and a drunk sleeping employer—all in one night when the other would not remember. The blonde gambled between Kaiba's insistent kisses, which were becoming hungrier the longer he made his decision, and the want to surrender to the pleasure the sleeping form beneath him was providing, part of his rationality fading into the depths of his sex drive.

He knew he needed to stop. He knew that it was wrong. But he never knew kissing in this manner, in a way that only lovers experienced, could feel so intoxicating, so good. Instead, the blonde let his mind swim within the enjoyment, riding out wave after wave of pleasure as Kaiba's moans became husky pants.

"Ah…ah…" Kaiba seemed to kiss with all his might, his handsome face running with sweat as he arched harder into the air, his straining erection visible against his thin boxers. He gave a final buck into his mysterious partner before Jou witnessed something breath-taking.

Kaiba let out a strangled cry as he came, hard, his member quivering profusely, wetting the material of his boxers. Jou could only watch in amazement, all the blood in his body running to his own erection.

Was this luck or was this torture? Jou wasn't certain, unable to distract his gaze from Kaiba's softening erection. The brunette panted lightly, his breath evening as he returned to his peaceful sleep.

The sudden emergence of Kaiba's sexual desires and the behavior that intoxicated Jou with thoughts of relief took the blonde's head for a spin. The aching erection made it hard for Jou to roll onto his side and turn his back on the slumbering Kaiba. He needed to ignore the man next to him if he planned to get any sleep. There was no chance, even if he wanted it, to please himself in the depths of the CEO's body. Now that the incident had passed, Jou cursed himself inwardly. Why was he even thinking of doing it with Kaiba?

Jou shivered at the question. Though he knew his body clearly wanted to bury itself into Kaiba, Jou's brows furrowed down in thought as he tried to push away any thoughts concerning Kaiba's sex organ. He wasn't ready for sex in the first place, let alone, sex with someone as high ranked as the brunette. This was all a mistake, allowing him into the room, drunk off his ass, and letting him sit on his bed.

Shaking his head and trying his best to keep his mind from straying, Jou quickly and quietly found the sleep he sought. Before his mind could slip away, Jou made a mental note not to allow the elder Kaiba to stumble into his again, drunk or not.

* * *

Chapter 19: _Seto suffers from a hang over with a jealous inn keeper._


	19. Chapter 19: Touchy Touchy

**Venturing - Chapter 19**

**A/N: **Here are some answers to some questions.

**_Where did I go in Japan?_**

So I went to Japan as a youth ambassador for my city. 4 American delegates were sent to Odawara, Japan for 2 weeks, then we came back to host 4 Japanese delegates for 2 weeks in our homes. Cool experience. If you want to know more, I'm slowly updating my blog about my experiences on jadesescape.

**_Will Seto or Jou be the uke?_**

I don't really know, yet, I need to decide... Maybe some great R&R-ers can give me some swaying debates on who should be what... :evil grin:

Thanks for reading my fanfic. I really didn't know it would develop like this. I just write on a whim and I'm not really sure about my writing ability. I'm so used to writing reviews... Have fun!

**P.S.** Sorry you had to read such a long intro if you're still reading this now. I personally don't like reading the A/N's if I don't have to...

* * *

Everything was throbbing. His head, his neck, even his eyes, held an ache that was unfamiliar to him. Seto groaned as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the room he was in. The liquor he drank last night must had been stronger than his usual take.

_Or maybe I just drank too much_, Seto proclaimed silently, closing his eyes and laying a hand over his face. He smoothed his hair back, quietly composing his jumbled thoughts. This was officially his first hang-over, he knew it, and he needed to get pass what he knew would come.

"Breakfast is ready!" The sound of Aki's voice met Seto's ears like a mallet meeting a watermelon. The frequency rung high in the CEO's ears, making him turn on his side and clutch at the sides of his head in hopes of avoiding the annoying sound.

Aki was the last person he wanted to see, let alone, hear.

It took a full minute for Seto to realize that his body was pushed against the backside of a slumbering blonde, one who groaned, "Five more minutes," before he fell right back asleep.

Seto stumbled back in spite of his body's cry of lethargy, disregarding the fact that the queen-sized bed held little room for two grown men. He suddenly found himself on the floor, having slipped from the mattress, his eyes trained on the bed he was once lain on.

He tried to recall the night's events, hoping to retrieve a clue about everything. He remembered being drunk—that was a given—but he couldn't remember what happened after Jou answered his bedroom door. Blank spots came up in his mind until the moment he woke up. What happened?

"Hey, Jou, breakfast is—" To Seto's horror, the door opened and Aki entered casually, his voice piercing Seto's senses, until the inn keeper stopped to stare at the scene before him. Inwardly, Seto felt a part of himself die in disgust. He knew what everything looked like. The brunette's clothes were strewn in different vicinities of the bedroom, making it appear that clothes were removed in a frantic fashion. The bed sheets were wrinkled beyond explanation as its fabric wrapped promiscuously around Seto's long legs. Seto himself was clad in only boxers, his brown locks probably matted and tossled in different directions, as Jou slept soundly on the bed, clad in his pajamas.

In spite of the scandalous circumstances, Seto aimed a glare at the inn keeper. Aki's narrowed eyes made the CEO frown deeper as he realized that the dark-haired employee was showing an emotion Seto disliked: jealousy.

"Aki," Seto began tersely, untangling himself from the bed sheets with as much composure as a boxer-clad employer could. He stood up, holding Aki's envious glare with an apathetic gaze. "An inn keeper mustn't barge into the room of guests. Jou has not awakened yet, and here you are, entering his room without permission."

The change in the inn keeper's expression was slight as he looked away from Seto's unwavering glare. He bowed before muttering a half-hearted apology for his inconsiderate behavior. Quietly, Aki exited the room, but not before shooting Seto a glare that wasn't missed by the CEO. Once the door was closed, Seto relaxed considerably, his aching body screaming at him for relief.

With Aki gone, Seto turned to look at the slumbering Jou again, his mind somewhat cleared of the rubbish of the hangover. A good reprimand always made him more level-headed.

Seto picked up the bed sheets he had untangled and walked them over to the side of the bed, depositing them onto the bed. As quickly as he could, Seto began to locate his clothes and pull them on. He needed to get out of the room as soon as possible to avoid Jou and any embarrassing or awkward questions. The brunette was not a fan of post-sexual conversation, nor did he feel inclined to stick around to be the first person the other saw. Seto liked to avoid sappy romance whenever possible.

Quietly, Seto zipped his pants up, fully clothed, and made his way to the door. "You know, it's not nice to leave without saying goodbye."

The CEO glanced over his shoulder to find Jou sitting up in the bed, smirking like he knew what he was thinking. Seto scowled outwardly, berating himself internally about how slow he was being that morning.

Jou chuckled at Seto's behavior. "You shouldn't be so worried, Kaiba," the blonde replied with a soft smile. "Nothing happened, in case you're wondering. You came up here, drunk off your ass. I didn't want you stumbling into something blindly, so I let you fall asleep in here." Jou scratched his head sheepishly. "I just didn't know where I was going to sleep, so I just hopped in next to you." He blushed suddenly, refusing to meet Seto's blue eyes.

"Why did you not place me in my bed?" Seto questioned flatly, trying to fill in the blank spots of memory with Jou's story. It did not make sense to him.

The blonde smiled again, meeting Seto's gaze. "Well, you're a lot bigger than me," he explained, waving his hand in the CEO's general direction. "I don't think I could carry you anywhere, even if I tried."

Seto smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. At least the mutt knew his place when it came down to their relationship. Somehow, he did not feel the need to explain what they shared besides their bond as employer and employee with a background deeper than payroll paperwork. "You have a point."

Jou simply returned a lengthy stare at the taller man, unnerving a part of the brunette when he did not reply in any fashion. Was the mutt thinking deeply? It seemed unfathomable to have Jou—a bubbly moron with wild hair—deep in thought over anything, but then again, there were things that Seto was learning about the blonde. Maybe it was just the territory that an employee-employer relationship stumbled into, especially when the people involved saw each other on a consistent basis.

The sound of Jou sighing pulled Seto from his own reverie. He quickly returned his attention to Jou as the blonder man lifted his arms above his head and stretched loudly, making a few cracking sounds and being overly loud for Seto's likeness. Jou's shirt lifted as he stretched violently, swinging his arm over his chest to stretch his arms further. Seto's blue eyes immediately wandered down the length of Jou's body, landing on the patch of tanned skin revealed by Jou's stretching. He glimpsed the clearly formed abdomen region that disappeared underneath the rest of his dark-colored shirt.

A blush settled on Seto's cheeks as he wished that Jou would hurriedly finish stretching. Thoughts of touching the skin and turning it red made him shift uncomfortably on his feet, heating the rest of his long body. It suddenly felt unbearable standing in front of Jou, witnessing the most gorgeous midsections Seto had ever laid his eyes on.

He did not know what caused it. The urge to touch Jou, touch the unraveling body of a golden man, took Seto across the room and return to the bed. He disregarded the confused stare from Jou as he brought a leg onto the bed and proceeded to stretch a hand out towards the tempting skin. To Seto, he had never seen skin so tanned in an area that was mostly obscured from view regularly. His fingers met the flesh, surprised at how soft and pliable the skin was beneath his touch. He felt a shudder vibrate from the blonde as he allowed his fingers to travel from the man's side towards his navel.

Seto was clueless as to why he did it even as he roamed the tanned midsection with his deft hands. When he poked Jou's side, the blonde emitted a giggle, bringing the brunette out of his spontaneous groping. He blinked once. He blinked twice.

Catching amber eyes in a bewildered expression, Seto knew he had just crossed a boundary, a barrier he wished existed like a steel cage over a golden bird. Why had he done the action? What was so fantastic about Jou's tanned abdomens anyways? Was he really that attracted to the puppy that he needed to touch him out of sheer spontaneity? Seto could not produce an answer to his own thoughts, let alone, reply to the surprising look on Jou's face.

The blonde stared at Seto, questions in his eyes. Time seemed to stop as Seto pulled his hand away and stood up from the bed, peeling himself from the gaze in the process. He should not had done such an act, especially an act he could not account for. The brunette felt almost ashamed at his behavior. He hated spontaneity. It was starting to cause him havoc.

"What was that?" Jou suddenly asked, making Seto take an inadvertent step backwards. He scowled, unhappy at the fact that he was losing his battle to his nonverbal communication. Why was his body responding in such strange ways that day? It was only morning.

Jou seemed unperturbed by Seto's action as he continued to stare him down with a questionable gaze. "You know, it's not nice to touch someone like that," he supplied nonchalantly in spite of the questions in his mahogany eyes, "especially if it's in a stimulating spot."

A wave of arousal brought the brunette out of his dazing stupor and caused him to turn towards the door. Why would the mutt say something so erotic so casually? Did he not have any etiquette? Then again, he was no more a culprit to the sexual innuendo in physical form. Didn't he just stroke the blonde so softly?

"At any rate, I appreciate your concern," Seto found himself saying to the blonde as he opened the door. He was still at a loss as to why he was being so nice when he did not remember the rest of the night. Did he pass out? Did they do something?

He threw a questionable glance over his shoulder at Jou, who simply nodded in his direction, amber eyes distracted seemingly, before Seto turned away and allowed himself to exit the room silently.

As he made his way to his room for a brooding shower and a change of clothing, the CEO came to a surprising conclusion.

Last night, if anything happened, did he really want to know?

* * *

**Chapter 20:**_ Jou doesn't have an appetite, but Aki does!_

**A/N: **Any ideas for upcoming chapters or fantasies are welcome in reviews! I write on a whim, so I will accept any feedback and add it in somehow ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Kitchen Fantasy

**Venturing**

**A/N: **I'm really surprised that people actually read my notes. Thanks!

Just a note, the chapters after this one will start becoming longer just so readers aren't scared by its length chapter-wise.

Also, I need more people to tell me if Jou or Seto should be seme or uke. :P

* * *

Jou chewed his scrambled eggs slowly, his reverie running rampant with the memories starting from the night before to the current moment. He needed to think things over as quietly as possible to refrain from distracting any ideas or concepts swimming within his mind. He started listlessly in Mokuba's direction, trying not to earn any unwanted flickers of hazel or azure from either men flanking the younger Kaiba's sides.

Kaiba, eating quietly as he usually did, seemed more irritated than usual as he thumbed through his cell phone's missed calls. Besides an inaudible curse, the CEO was engrossed in his meal or the paperwork sitting near the edge of the table. Aki, for the most part, struck up a conversation with Mokuba about dessert, but occasionally, Jou caught him steal a few concerned glances in his direction.

Jou felt that Kaiba was ignoring him because of the rather awkward touching from this morning. With Aki, Jou wasn't quite sure why the raven-haired inn keeper wasn't hitting on him every second. Did something really happen that changed between last night's dinner and the morning's breakfast?

As Jou's amber eyes finally shifted from Mokuba's chattering form, he felt eyes on him. Instinctively, Jou turned his attention towards the person gazing on him. The blonde found himself returning Kaiba's blue-eyed stare. He couldn't pull his gaze away immediately. The hold between the two was too intense, Jou had no choice but to stare on. Jou felt confused about the CEO. One minute, he was berating him with insults, and the next, he was like any other guy, trying to drink, loosen up, and get laid. Jou just couldn't understand him.

When Jou finally tore his eyes away from the icy azure eyes boring into him, the blonde discovered that Mokuba and Aki's conversation was coming to a quick close. "Hey, Jou," Aki called, his hazel eyes sweeping amber eyes into another gaze, "are you ok? Did something or someone keep you up last night?" His glance flickered elsewhere momentarily before returning to Jou, causing the blonde to lift an eyebrow in confusion.

"No," Jou replied simply, his eyes hardening in the inn keeper's direction. What was he implying? Did he know that Kaiba was in his room? There were so many questions, and to Jou, it seemed that the answers weren't completely lost to the handsome inn keeper. Quickly, the blonde composed himself and pushed a piece of egg into his mouth. "What makes you ask that anyways?"

Aki smiled, something dark coming up beneath his suddenly lit guise. "Well, you're not as energetic as yesterday," he stated, amusement in his voice. "You must have exerted that energy somewhere to look so haggard this morning. Though, you are still quite fetching with that hard, sleepy look."

Jou heard a snort from Kaiba's direction, earning both his and Aki's attention. "Stop fishing, Aki," Kaiba retorted none too nicely, his eyes still fixated on his cell phone. "There's no need to try so hard."

Aki scowled, and when Jou returned his eyes to the raven-haired man, the inn keeper feigned a smile. "Well," he began, suddenly standing to his feet and picking up his dishes in the process, "I would say that today has an interesting start." The inn keeper turned away from his audience with such grace, Jou wasn't sure if he caught the glower Aki shot at Kaiba briefly. It was easy to imagine things, and Jou wrote it off as nonsense. The blonde glanced in Kaiba's direction, hoping to find some type of answer for the cryptic behavior both him and Aki were showing.

Instead, he only received a view of Kaiba's profile as he turned to talk to someone on his cell phone.

"Jou, would you like to help me with the dishes?" came Aki's voice from across the table. The blonde frowned, unsure how to react. Aki's hazel eyes were inviting as the other gazed at him with a softness he knew Kaiba was particularly incapable of. Still, Jou hesitated to move. "Technically, you're part of the help and I do need help with clearing the dishes. My workers aren't here yet and I'm stuck by my lonesome doing everything."

A side of Jou wrestled with his confusion concerning Kaiba and the unknown with Aki. If he followed Aki, it would mean that he was accepting his status as the help. If he remained at the table, his place as someone other than help would raise questions about the true intentions of his presence. It wasn't that Jou cared about what others thought about his and Kaiba's true relationship, which was becoming more and more obscure by the day, but being distinguished as someone hire than a cook would certainly make it harder to make friends amongst the inn's staff.

Slowly, Jou collected his half-empty dishes and followed Aki into the kitchen. He caught a shadow of betrayal flicker in Kaiba's azure eyes before they returned to its usual indifference.

Once inside the kitchen, Aki motioned for him to set the dishes inside the sink. Jou obeyed, suddenly becoming anxious. Wasn't the kitchen the perfect place to make certain fantasies happen? He wasn't a largely romantic guy, but he was a guy after all. Doing something very erotic in such a room was his fantasy. Any time he entered a kitchen with someone he liked, he normally felt the urge to act out the fantasy. However inclined Jou felt to realize a fantasy in the kitchen, the inn's kitchen didn't bring about his inner desires. Instead, anxiety and uncertainty haunted Jou.

Aki turned to look at him as he wrestled with the next move. He lifted an arched eyebrow at the blonde in curiosity while his hands continued to place dishes into the sink. "Really, Jou," he said over the running water as he rinsed the dishes, his eyes still trained to Jou's face, "you need to learn how to relax. It's not like I'm after your pants."

Jou blushed beneath the innuendo. "P-pants?" the blonde stammered dumbly, trying to turn the anxious energy coursing through his body into something useful. Maybe it was high time he returned to the table. He could be the help another day, when Aki wasn't staring him down like a piece of meat.

The hazel-eyed man abruptly turned off the water, and with a speed that Jou wasn't familiar with, crossed over to the dumbfounded blonde to wrap his arms around his shoulders. The embrace made Jou flush even redder, unsure of how to react to such an action, while Aki stared up at him with a look synonymous to a predator.

"Now, Jou, let's have fun for a moment, help to help," Aki purred, smirking. "You know, I like you, Jou. I like you so _hard_." He pulled Jou flush against his own body, sending an excited thrill through Jou's senses as his fantasy ran to the forefront of his thoughts.

Jou felt the tug of the arousal building in his jeans, pushing away any thoughts of flinging the inn keeper from his body. When Aki began to rock his hips into Jou's growing erection, Jou couldn't stifle the moan. It felt good, like someone lighting a fire in his nerves and sending a peace of nirvana towards the hardened appendage at the junction of his thighs. Though he questioned the motive behind the movements and the sudden blatant confession, Jou wanted to sate a part of his body that was left unfulfilled the night before.

When Aki tilted his head and placed a tortuously slow lick across Jou's bottom lip, the want to satisfy the hardened member in his pants electrified into a need. Aki parted his lips to initiate a soft kiss. Jou merely accepted it, baffled at the responding feelings that ran through his body.

The part of his mind that hadn't flitted away into sexual need told him to pull away, to retreat while the situation didn't escalate and he could save some face. The other part of his head, which was heading south with most of his blood, moaned against Aki's mouth as the inn keeper's kisses became more confident, a tongue entering the wet cavern with assurance. With the penetration of the tongue, the blonde's rational part of his brain kick-started, causing Jou to place his hands on Aki's shoulders and push him back.

Aki, unprepared for the intrusion, stumbled slightly as he stared at Jou in confusion. "What's wrong?" he inquired before smirking with a gaze that made Jou's breath hitch. "Or am I not your type? Maybe someone with blue eyes instead?"

Jou's eyes widened. "No! Why would I like Seto anyways?"

The inn keeper turned away from Jou, still smirking like a scheming cat. "Well, you should know," he replied, picking up a dish and casually cleaning it in the sink. "Even if you don't know, at least Seto knows. After all, he brought you. Seto _never_ brings anyone with him besides Mokuba. You must be someone special." Aki glanced over his shoulder, delivering a flash of anger in his hazel eyes. Jou's eyebrows knitted together at Aki's sudden mood swing.

"And I'm determined to find out why you are special to him and vice versa," Aki stated hotly.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** _Seto confronts the eyes watching him. Jou's opinion of Seto does a 360._

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and to tell me whether Jou or Seto should be a seme (top) or uke (bottom).

Next update: Either later Saturday, September 6th or early Sunday, September 7th.


	21. Chapter 21: Stroking

**Venturing**

* * *

Seto could not shake the feeling of someone watching him. It irked him deeply to feel eyes on him when he bought the resort and its surroundings for privacy. He turned his head in the direction of the stare, his azure orbs moving over the side of his balcony towards the balcony that belonged to Jou. The white curtains framing the balcony door closed suddenly upon his visual descent, making Seto smirk involuntarily, as he realized the flicker of blond hair that disappeared between the swinging folds of the white fabric.

The puppy was playing games with him, none of which were very amusing to the brunette. He allowed a small huff of air through his lips, his only vent from the frustration of being watched releasing itself from his mouth. The work before him, compiled in lengthy reports of text on his laptop, was beyond his attention, especially with the spectatorship he was invoking from a certain blonde.

_He's more skittish kitten than puppy now_, Seto found himself musing humorously, placing the end of his pen between his pearly white teeth. He needed to think of the next course of action so he could return to his uninterrupted work—without stares. Did he really need to reprimand Jou to keep his eyes to himself? Was it really necessary?

Seto hated being pulled away from his job once he focused on it. Unfortunately, the day was proving to be stressful because of the roaming stares and his own hovering thoughts circulating the blonde. He wished his latter reverie would dissolve into equations, data, and cold words for incompetent employees, but his mind refused to comply.

His mind drifted back to the blonde, recalling every dashing smile and cute thoughtful expressions. Though his memories began to distract from his current task, he stirred himself from the morning's actions. It was so rare for Seto to touch someone so willingly and seductively. Somehow, the CEO was puzzled by his behavior, and he wished to ignore thinking any more deeply about the memory.

With a groan, Seto set down his pen and folded his laptop down. What he needed at the moment was a cup of coffee. It helped calm his nerves and move his mind into a state of emphasis; he would find solace in focusing on work again. Like most CEO's and working adults, the young brunette was addicted to the hot liquid like a drug.

Slowly, he rose from his comfortable seat, stretching his long arms as he straightened to his full height. He ignored the sunset—it was not going to help him with re-focusing his energy—and he made his way towards the door.

From his peripheral view, Seto caught locks of blond hair against the backdrop of the now-opened white drapes from Jou's balcony door. It was obvious the blonde was still present, peering through the transparent door.

"You are horrible at spying, Jou," Seto called out, stopping short of his balcony door and completely facing in Jou's direction. The look of surprise met Seto's azure eyes as they shifted to composure. Seto smirked while he gazed at Jou. "What's up, mutt? You have something to say to me?" He did not hold back the irritation he felt.

Jou folded inwardly at Seto's annoyed tone, but he revealed his lithe form from behind the white drapes. He opened his balcony door and stepped onto the balcony, joining the waiting CEO. "Well, I did have something to ask you," the blonde admitted, smiling meekly towards Seto. The taller young man lifted an auburn eyebrow in curiosity. Though Jou's face yielded a grin, his amber eyes showed otherwise. It almost called for concern on Seto's part, but he remained silent for the inquiry. "Why did you bring me on this trip?"

The simplicity of the question made Seto's frown deepen considerably. What amazed the young CEO further was his inability to conjure an answer to the question. He himself wrestled with the question, and within the two days of arriving at the secluded resort, he did not cultivate any answers. Every single possibility to answer without stirring the other's unavoidable curiosity was slain within Seto's mind.

It was not to be his cook; the cook of the resort was present to make meals. The puppy's presence was not for pleasure; they had many chances to do such immeasurable but possibly passionate things. It was not for peace of mind. Having Jou in his home, running rampant with the Yuugi-tachi was certainly not something Seto wanted to think about, but he knew that Jou would not do anything in his home that would incite authorities, lawsuits, or God help him, the media.

The question mark in his mind remained.

Why did he drag the blond employee along?

It certainly perplexed Seto, and for a moment, he found himself unable to produce an answer. He could understand Jou's concern.

The time for Seto to reflect on an answer left Jou shifting from foot to foot, impatiently waiting, and Seto noticed immediately. He merely ignored the blonde and began what started to feel like a downward spiral.

"I don't know."

Jou blinked, surprise evident. "Come again?"

"I don't know." Seto disliked repeating himself, and the frown on his lips deepened once more.

The words seemed to sink into Jou's superficial brain as his face lit up with amazement. He smiled suddenly, causing Seto to watch him more closely. The puppy's thoughts were always visible once Jou made a decision, whether it was a prank or a question. Seto prepared himself mentally for anything Jou supplied.

"So," Jou drawled amusingly, eyes dancing, "the great Seto Kaiba doesn't know the answer to a simple question?"

Seto rolled his eyes. He knew it. The mutt was looking to nip at him some way or another. It was expected, since Seto knew his usual high intelligence gave Jou a driving force to prod at anything the CEO did not know. It hardly happened, but when it did, Seto begrudgingly tried to delay any snippy remarks that came from the blonde's mouth.

Though it was better to ignore Jou, Seto decided that a punishment was in order. He already reprimanded Jou several times during and before the trip. What was the best use of torture—without leaving bruises—that Seto felt the mutt should receive?

"Jou," Seto replied, peeling away the sarcasm he wanted to exude. The lack of coldness grabbed the mutt's attention immediately, driving the blonde's smile from his face. The brunette watched as Jou suddenly became more guarded. Even Seto gave him credit for sensing danger whenever it arose.

Slowly and surely, Seto approached him, allowing his long legs to step towards Jou with a leisurely sway. When Seto reached Jou, facing him with a playful smirk, Jou's face was void of the victorious smile and the dancing brown eyes. Instead, the amber orbs watched Seto, trying to read what Seto was going to do next. The look in his eyes made Seto want to laugh.

_Yes, yes, fear me_, Seto mocked silently before bringing his arm forward and softly stroking Jou's cheek. The flesh reddened almost instantly, as did the rest of Jou's face, as Seto stepped forward again, lessening the gap between the two young men. Seto smiled genuinely, delighted in Jou's embarrassing reaction to a simple touch. It drove the brunette forward, allowing his hand to move from the shorter male's cheek into his golden locks.

To Seto's surprise, the hair woven between his fingers were soft to the touch. He found himself marveling at the feel, his eyes widening inadvertently to reveal his bewilderment at Jou's hair. It was under Seto's assumption that Jou's hair was unkept due to the height and tangled masses of gold that toppled over the puppy's scalp. The CEO expected it to be rough and damaged. Instead, it was soft, shiny, and easy to run his hands through.

Seto continued to stroke Jou's blond hair, raking his hands through it to revel in its complete softness. He was oblivious to Jou until the blonde sighed loudly, pulling a busy brunette from his ministrations to look down at his employee.

Jou seemed to purr beneath Seto as his hands moved through his hair. He smiled comfortably, eyes closed, and tilted his head to allow the CEO to scratch his scalp. His appearance stirred something within Seto, but he was not sure what it was. The brunette allowed his mind to wander towards the functions of his body. His heart was beginning to race. His mind was starting to empty. His hands were doing things of their own accord. It was not like Seto to forget his body's means.

Gradually, as Seto's senses began to return to his slipping rationality, Seto slowly pulled his hand away, causing the puppy to stare at him. The softness and silent bewilderment made Seto's mind melt. He could not explain why he felt compelled to pull the blonde closer to him, but he resisted the urge.

It took his willpower to tear himself from the unusually long gaze. Seto turned his attention away, hoping to hide his embarrassment. His punishment for the puppy had proven to backfire.

"Jou," Seto stated, his voice softer than usual, "it seemed like a good idea to bring you here at the time. I don't know why. Just don't ask me again."

"Ok," Jou answered. The brunette turned towards his forgotten laptop, hoping to find solace in his work again. He really needed the distraction from his other distractions called his life.

Before Seto took another step towards the device, he felt fingers grasp his belt loops and tug onto them. He froze as he felt a breath hit his ear, making him shiver involuntarily.

"By the way," came a deepened voice laced with more than innocent thoughts, "I take real good care of my hair. You can stroke it any time you want. It felt good."

As soon as the fingers appeared, Seto whirled around to catch a tanned hand closing the transparent balcony door.

* * *

**Chapter 22: **_Jou takes it up a notch._


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions

**Venturing**

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I made it, I made it... Well, this chapter is a bit different than the others. Just read on and don't forget to review! Thanks!

* * *

Jou couldn't figure his life out. Never before had the blonde been excited by two men—both handsome—on similar missions to command and conquer him. Jou picked up a rock in the beige sand and threw it lazily into the sea, watching it disappear underneath the reflective light of the sun on the water's surface.

The impulse to escape was sated by hurrying outside into the warm air and walking down the beach, allowing his bare feet to dig into the grains of sand. With the sun's rays laying warmth across his uncovered arms and the murmur of the sea water creeping up the coast, Jou thought he would find a peace of mind. Unfortunately, the beauty and serenity of his surroundings were blind to the blonde. Everything was too overwhelming for his tiny world to take. He frowned, milking over Seto's compulsive touches and Aki's seductiveness.

Jou was beginning to think the trip was less of a vacation and more of a torture. Did he really piss off Kaiba that much? The blonde picked up another rock and flung it into the sea again.

"Jou!" He whirled around in the direction of the voice calling him. Mokuba ran towards him, a basket settled in the crook of his arm. What raised Jou's eyebrows in surprise was the elder Kaiba, trailing slowly after his bustling younger brother. The tall CEO seemed unconcerned with Jou's bewildered look and simply stared off towards the sea indifferently.

Jou gathered his composure and smiled at Mokuba, happy to at least avoid any tension between him and the impulsive brunette. The raven-haired brother returned a lopsided grin as he reached Jou's side.

"Hey, we're going to have a picnic," announced Mokuba, indicating towards the basket on his arm. The younger Kaiba tilted his head to the side as he tried to avoid the sun's brightness. "Want to join us?" When the blonde hesitated to contemplate the offer, Mokuba interrupted his thoughts as he motioned toward the basket in his arms again. "We have hamburgers."

Immediately, Jou perked up. What was a meal between the three of them, anyways? He needed the food—his stomach growling loudly at the sound of hamburgers—before Jou blushed and nodded in agreement. His amber eyes quickly scanned the elder Kaiba, wondering if the CEO would say anything about his little brother's sudden invitation. Kaiba simply turned away, heading further down the beach in the direction that Jou had previously been heading.

In spite of the eyebrow that Jou raised at Kaiba's silence, Mokuba made up for his older brother's haughtiness. Jou felt Mokuba lace a smaller arm around his arm. He looked down to look down at the smiling raven-haired boy. "Hey, don't worry," Mokuba reassured maturely, his childlike grin softening slightly. Jou couldn't help but return the smile again. The younger Kaiba was definitely a people-person, unlike his predecessor. Mokuba pulled Jou after Kaiba.

When they reached Kaiba, the brunette was already at the edge of the water, dipping his feet into the water casually as he looked on. Jou allowed Mokuba to release him before the younger boy proceeded to dunk his hands into the sea water and fish out shells that spilled onto the beach. The blonde watched his employer, wondering how someone so cold could possess such strikingly handsome features. The way the sun hit his pale skin, bringing a life to it that Jou felt he was witnessing for the first time, the blonde couldn't comprehend it.

Kaiba must had felt eyes on him, for he turned to look in Jou's direction, meeting amber eyes in the process. Jou almost jumped at the intensity within the blue orbs, the sun reflecting slivers of orange and yellows in his direction. It made the CEO's eyes look like they were ablaze with something Jou couldn't interpret.

"Hey, Jou!" The blonde turned at his name, and a handful of sea water was splashed across his tanned face. He sputtered momentarily to find Mokuba laughing at him. A grin appeared on Jou's face as his competitive, playful nature surfaced. There was no way Mokuba was going to best him at water fights!

Quickly, Jou dunked his hands into the slightly warmed water and swung it in Mokuba's direction. He screeched when the water managed to hit him on the side of his head, matting down the jet black hair against his scalp. Jou almost toppled with laughter. The kid looked so strange, the water dripping on one side of his hair-flattened head while the other half stood straight out from his scalp.

"Hey!" Mokuba cried out, laughing at his own misfortune.

* * *

A water fight proceeded immediately after Mokuba's hair became a victim to sea water. Seto observed quietly, finding himself amused at how comfortable the two interacted with one another. It mesmerized Seto to watch the blonde once his shirt was soaked through, revealing his muscle definition in his torso region. The brunette could not tear his sight away from the puppy's wondrous body.

Deep in his reverie, Seto realized with great discern that something of liquid nature and azure color heading in his direction. The sea water hit him in the face, washing his skin with salty water and a coolness that Seto wish he could find refreshing from the warming sun.

Blinking, Seto narrowed his eyes at the culprit. Both the puppy and his brother stared at him, frozen, both of their arms stiff with what seemed to be apprehension. Maybe they thought he grew an extra head? Seto knew both boys were contemplating what their next move would be: to run away under the "flight or fight" system or to willingly accept their punishment and endure his wrath.

It seemed either was impossible, especially since there was no way they had the resources to leave. Seto smirked, sensing them tense with fear. It was a good reaction, but he read their inner workings wrongly.

Jou and Mokuba burst into laughter, howling like maniacs at Seto's dripping face, before pooling water into their hands again and splashing the brunette with more sea water. Seto had no choice. He had to defend himself, for pride and honor were on the line, at least, in his book, and refused to lose to two people below his level. He stooped down, scooped up two handfuls of water, and engaged his employee and his brother in an all-out water fight.

"Oh my goodness! He's participating in a water fight!" The voice made Seto stop, receiving two more unappreciated splashes of water in his face, as he turned to glance at the speaker. Aki stood close to the water's edge, thick sunglasses perched on his thin nose and an obi situated in one hand. He was wearing his yukata, but his feet were void of the sandals. A tight smile spread across his lips, and behind the sunglasses, Seto knew the inn keeper was mocking him.

Aki looked in Jou's direction, smiling wider with his playful intentions. It irked Seto beyond his explanations to see Aki getting too close to Jou. The inn keeper was beginning to overstep boundaries.

"Jou, how about a little walk? You seem look so tired," purred Aki.

Seto sneered to show his growing contempt of the man. He was acting more and more childish the longer they stayed at the inn. Did the man not know how endangered he was to losing his job?

The brunette turned slightly to look at Jou's reaction. The blonde's facial expression gave away to something close to worry and fear. The tension was written across the puppy's face like words. It seemed that even Jou was seeing the Aki's persistence as overstepping some boundaries.

Aki pressed on. "No? Well, it's only a small matter," he replied, slowly making his way towards the puppy. He smiled the entire way, his yukata contrasting greatly against Jou's casual T-shirt and shorts. It was obvious that both men were entirely different from one another.

"Mokuba, see how long until dinner is ready," Seto commanded, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He failed, but Mokuba seemed unfazed by the change. He simply nodded and scurried out of the water, picking up the picnic basket as he ran back towards the resort. Once Mokuba was out of sight, Seto turned his full attention on Aki and Jou. "Aki, what do you think you're doing?"

The smile on Aki's lips faded as he faced his employer. "Why, Seto, I could ask you the same question," he returned with mockery.

The reply made Seto's anger flare. Why was Aki being so difficult? And why was Aki being so difficult in front of Jou? Seto frowned, trying to dissipate the anger building inside him. Why was his heart racing? Why was he getting so angry?

Aki's eyebrow raised before he pursed his lips. "Mr. Kaiba, you do realize that bringing Jou here was highly unorthodox for you, correct? Why is he here?"

Seto's face paled at Aki's forwardness and questions. It was a legitimate question, and once again, he did not want to answer it. The brunette simply stood still, narrowing his blue eyes at Aki as he decided not to reply.

Of course, he knew Aki was not the type to let things go unanswered. The inn keeper suddenly smirked, giving rise to Seto's eyebrow in a look of confusion and curiosity. "Well, then, if you don't know, you shouldn't have him then," Aki stated coldly, reaching out to Jou and pulling the blonde against him. Seto's eyes widened at the persistence of the inn keeper. Jou, who stood with worried observance, stepped back to avert Aki, but the raven-haired young man forcibly pulled Jou against him.

Something snapped in Seto. He was not sure what it was. It may had been the sight of Aki claiming something that he felt was his. He could attribute his sudden adrenaline jump to watching Jou fumble to push Aki away from him when their lips met. Seto was not certain. He only knew that enough was enough.

"Don't touch him," Seto ordered, lacking any emotion but sheer anger. He quickly reached their sides, peeling Aki off of Jou and almost throwing the inn keeper into the water. The sunglasses fell from Aki's face as he hit the water, sputtering. Seto stood over him like an ominous force, glaring down hotly at the man who was soon to be an unemployed man. "I like him, that's why. Now stay away from him."

The shocked look on Aki's face was priceless, but Seto's adrenaline did not allow for him to revel in his victory. Instead, Seto grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him into a mad dash away from Aki, away from the resort, away from the beach. Seto kept running, even though he heard Jou stumble a few times with cries of protest, as he gripped the other's hand, dragging the blonde into a remote place near the resort.

There was a small forest area situated close to the resort that Seto discovered to be a nice little sanctuary away from any modern problems. He had it built, with trees and imported moss and flowers, to cater to his need of nature that seldomly embraced him in city life. Secretly, he loved the area, and he permitted no one to enter the small patch of nature he created.

Once his feet hit the soft moss, Seto slowed down to a fast walking. Immediately, Seto realized that he held Jou's hand in a vice grip. Already, Jou's hand was reddening from the short run. He released the hand, but continued walking in silence.

"Seto," he heard Jou call from behind him. The CEO continued on, trying to locate his sanctuary. Where was it? Jou called his name again, and this time, the brunette turned to look at the blonde. Amber eyes gazed back at him with concern. "Where are we going? Is it safe out here?"

The brunette merely turned to walk. He heard Jou follow behind him as he answered. "Of course, it's safe. I had it built. Anyways, we're almost there."

"We're almost where?"

Seto saw it in the near distance. He quickened his pace as they approached a massive tree. His body was so small compared to the tree's gigantic size. The brunette came to a halt before a huge knot carved inconspicuously on the side of the tree.

He saw Jou lift an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are we here?"

Seto pushed the knot on the tree, and when he heard a click, a door popped a near part of the tree out. The sudden intake of air from Jou's direction told Seto that the action was unexpected. Immediately, the CEO took Jou's arm, ushering him inside the tree and closing the door. Once the door was shut, lights suddenly came on, yielding a single room with a plush couch, plasma TV, computer station, and a comfortable-looking bed situated in the corner. The interior of the tree was fully furnished in wood and a door lead off into a bathroom and a kitchen.

Jou stepped further into the room, turning in circles to marvel at the grandeur inside a massive tree. He walked up to the TV, flicking it on and off experimentally, before peering into the bathroom and the kitchen. Seto allowed the exploration, but his patience wore thin once Jou started to make another round of every space and thing in the room.

"Jou," Seto called, bringing the excited puppy out of his discoveries. The puppy approached him, and quickly, Seto brought his arms underneath the blonde to scoop him into his arms. Jou cried out in surprise as Seto made his way towards the bed. He laid Jou onto the bed and immediately pinned him with arms.

The puppy stared at him with apprehension. "So, is it true that you like me?"

Seto leaned forward and claimed the blonde's lips, kissing him fiercely with the adrenaline that was still coursing through his body. His mind was fading from reality already as the excitement centered on the appendage between his thighs.

Jou protested at first, muffled by the kiss, but slowly, as the kiss progressed, the blonde returned the same fierceness to Seto, earning a gasp when he bit the CEO's lower lip. Seto returned the favor by sucking on Jou's lower lip, slowly running his hot tongue against the puppy's lip. He was rewarded with a loud gasp.

"W-wait," Jou muttered suddenly, placing his hands on Seto's arms and pushing against him. Seto pulled back, staring at Jou in question. With his face flushed and his splayed out in different directions of gold against the dark-blue comforter, Jou resembled more of an earthy god than anything else. "Why do you like me? Why do you even want me?" He reddened even more. "I thought you hated me."

Seto leaned down again, grazing the tanned skin at Jou's neck hotly. "You attract me to you for some reason," he admitted, collecting some valid thoughts that were already fading into oblivion. Though the call to satisfy his erection was becoming stronger and stronger, Seto wanted to be honest. He wanted to tell Jou what he felt, what he never could say because rational thoughts seemed to block him.

"I don't know, you're you."

Jou sighed as Seto shifted lower on his neck, sucking against the reddening flesh. He liked the way the puppy tasted in spite of the hint of sea water from the splashing session. It was a taste nostalgic of wood and cinnamon, something exotic almost. Seto decided to taste more of Jou's flesh, licking Jou's collarbone. The blonde shuddered beneath him at the touch, but he immediately recovered by pushing Seto's arms again.

"Prove it."

Seto lifted his head from Jou's neck, meeting Jou's challenging eyes with curious ones of his own. "Prove it? How?"

Jou shrugged. "Prove that you're not just saying you like me."

Seto almost smirked at the challenge. His hormones were beginning to run his actions, much to the brunette's dismay, but he allowed it. Instead of answering in a wordy response, Seto began to strip. He started by removing his shirt, flinging it to the ground. Quickly, the brunette peeled Jou's shirt off his body, still sticky from the wetness, and threw it with his own shirt. Jou protested again once Seto reached for his pants, but the CEO continued on, removing the shorts with considerable ease.

"That's not proving anything—" Seto sealed his lips over Jou's mouth as worked to remove his own pants.

* * *

**Chapter 23:** _Jou and Seto...together...in a tree house...together..._

**A/N:** I hope I'm not giving much away! Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger! Please don't kill me! Just review the story!


	23. Chapter 23: Lovemaking

**Venturing**

**A/N: **Sorry for the minor hiatus! I just didn't know how to continue this chapter and I had so much stuff come up in my personal life (which helped me write this chapter too).

So, here's what you all have been waiting for! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!

* * *

His pants were too tight suddenly, causing him too much discomfort to continue with Jou in the same fashion. Seto fumbled with the buttons on his pants before he managed to ungracefully pull off the material, freeing his raging erection in the process. The brunette continued to kiss Jou fiercely, his hormones abruptly changing the simple want in his swollen appendage to a pulsing flame within his blood. He didn't just want Jou any longer. He needed Jou.

Seto moved from the reddened lips to Jou's awaiting ear, taking a lobe between his teeth and lightly sucking on it. The action earned him a sharp gasp from the blonde before a stream of whimpers and moans followed. Moving his tongue from the moistened lobe, Seto tortured Jou with slow, deliberate licks and sucks until he felt the appendage between Jou's legs began to poke his thigh.

It was time to move on, Seto decided, and he drifted southward to Jou's neck, plastering his soft lips against the tanned skin in his visage. The taste that the puppy gave was irresistible to the brunette, and he found himself wanting more of him.

Jou moaned loudly when Seto brushed his wet tongue against a nipple. The slow and smooth licks over Jou's hardened nipples aroused Seto beyond his understanding. They weren't at the best part yet, but by the looks of the pre-cum leaking from his member and the way Jou panted heavily, watching his new lover with lust-filled eyes, Seto knew the best would arrive soon enough.

He ventured lower, earning mews and whimpers from the blonde, before he reached the top of Jou's boxers. Gingerly, Seto pulled off the material, with the help of Jou lifting his legs, and dropped it to the floor. Seto was faced with a straining erection. Jou stared at him through lusty lids, awaiting to see the brunette's action.

Slowly, Seto lowered his mouth over the swollen appendage, tasting Jou's salty hardness with his tongue. He sucked gently, pulling loud moans and sounds of ecstasy from the trembling blonde beneath him. The throaty noises that reached Seto's ears aroused the brunette more than he realized, and before he knew it, the CEO slipped a digit into Jou's entrance.

He felt the blonde tense for a moment as his finger worked between the tightened muscles. After a moment, Jou relaxed. Seto pushed a second digit into the crevice, meeting little resistance as he sucked harder on Jou's stiff member, moving his head up and down sensually. It was extremely arousing to the brunette to watch Jou squirm with pleasure, pleasure caused only by him.

When Seto angled his fingers in a different direction, reaching deeper into the blonde, Jou cried out with a sound that caused Seto's member to harden considerably. The brunette assumed he hit the miracle spot within Jou. He added one more finger and pushed into the entrance in the new direction, this time, earning a strangled cry of pleasure from Jou.

"Yes. Seto, right there…" Jou panted between strokes, clenching the bed sheets. He continued to writhe underneath Seto's ministrations, making the brunette more aroused than he could ever imagine. How could the puppy make him so hard, so in need, just by making the most irresistible sounds? Seto could not understand the intense sexual desire rippling through his body, but his muddled mind was dissipating as his body's wishes took control.

Seto released Jou's rigid member and kissed his way back to the puppy's neck, granted access to a tanned neck the moment his lips met the skin. He moaned at Jou's compliance, loving how the dissolved control over his own mind had translated to the control of Jou's reactions. He moved his lips deliberately over the pulsing neck, Jou's moans becoming insistent and loud.

Slowly, Seto shifted his pelvis to angle his erection towards Jou's entrance, distracting the puppy with passionate kisses. He knew that going too fast could hurt the blonde more than needed, and though Seto was a cold young man, he did care about harming the person he desired in the most indecent way.

Careful to move slowly, the brunette abandoned his kissing session on Jou's neck and returned to his ear, licking deliberately at the lobe. Jou arched from the bed, moaning his name loudly, as Seto used the distraction to push his stiff erection into Jou's entrance. The muscles protested slightly, tensing, and Jou's sudden hitch in breath made Seto conscious of the pain that Jou was feeling. Fingernails dug into the brunette's bare back while Seto managed to push a little further into the tight entrance.

"It's ok," Seto whispered softly into Jou's ear. It disgusted him to some extent as to the pain he saw registered in Jou's face. He despised the pain he was inflicting on the puppy, and something inside him tugged like a rope when he saw tears escape Jou's eyes. Seto frowned, apologetically licking away the tears, as he stilled himself long enough to soothe Jou.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Jou even tighter, feeling their bodies warm more, as he allowed some of his rationality to trickle back into his mind. He needed to relax Jou in some manner. How could he accomplish such a feat when his own experience level was…well, inexperienced?

Seto acted on the first thought that entered his mind. He leaned down and kissed Jou with the passion he thought he never owned. His lips were suddenly on fire, his tongue exploring the cavern of Jou's mouth, as he moved his lips from every inch of the puppy's lips. He earned gasps and moans escape from Jou's lips between kisses, and the beating in Jou's chest increased considerably.

He wanted Jou to feel what he was feeling: complete freedom and inhibition from himself. Seto finally allowed all of his rationality to slip away and fully succumbed to the call of his desires. Jou, moaning and shuddering beneath him, relaxed underneath the heated kissing and fiery explorations.

Seto's body moved without his compliance, and gradually, he eased his rigid member into Jou's entrance, feeling himself become fully sheathed in the hot cavern. It made him quiver with pleasure as he waited for Jou to adjust to the engorged appendage. He watched Jou's handsome face, realizing with surprise that the blonde stared back at him with a feral expression.

"Move," ordered Jou, his voice laced with lust and command. Though Seto did not like control stripped from his being, he obeyed nonetheless, giving Jou what he asked for. He gave a thrust forward, burying deeper into the puppy, and both men voiced their pleasure. It felt like something from heaven curling around his erection and feeding his blood something so hot, the brunette quivered with delight. It was easy to get addicted to the warmth he was sheathed by, and Seto rocked forward again, trying to control his hormones enough to start a slow rhythm.

Jou seemed to hum under him, his arms embracing Seto's neck and his long legs wrapping around Seto's hips, pulling the taller male further inside him. Seto groaned at the deeper penetration, the growing hotness in his stomach beginning to unleash his own fiery need to release. He was so close already, and yet, he did not want it to end.

Seto kissed Jou again, smothering the loud moans with his lips, as he slowed his pace enough to find his control over his raging hormones. Jou whined in response before a battle of tongues began, Seto easily dominating the blonde.

Between heated kisses, Jou managed to whisper, "Please." When Seto did not comply immediately, the puppy amazed Seto by rocking against the brunette. He gave a sharp intake of breath, realizing that there was little reason to slow things down. With great pleasure and a smirk, Seto returned the favor with a snap of his pelvis, feeling himself touch the miracle spot inside of Jou again. The blonde cried out with pleasure, and soon, the fiery kisses they shared became animalistic and needy.

They kissed deeply and savagely as Seto's pace increased, the sound of their lovemaking filling the room along with their mutual laments of pleasure. The band inside of Seto's stomach began to unravel, and with its oncoming breakage, Seto thrust into Jou madly, losing the rhythm he held before. The sound of his voice rang in his ears, and to his amazement, he found Jou's name on his own tongue.

He entered Jou hard and fast, again and again, and the last strike at Jou's miracle spot caused the blonde to shudder suddenly, his muscles clamping down on Seto's hardness and his seed shooting out of his member, coating their stomachs with white substance. Jou's release brought Seto over the edge so hard, he practically screamed Jou's name, the band breaking with such tension, white spots filled his vision. He slumped against Jou, heavy with fatigue, but somehow, he felt relaxed beyond his understanding.

The brunette felt Jou shift enough to roll both men onto their sides. They were face to face, staring at each with their breath still weighted from the lovemaking. Jou smiled sleepily at him, his handsome face glowing with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Thanks," Jou simply replied, giving Seto a soft kiss on the lips before turning over with his back to Seto. "Now let me sleep." The CEO stared at Jou's bare back for a moment, looking for a response to the amusement in Jou's voice, but the lull of sleep was too strong.

He managed to pull Jou closer against him, and with the smell of cinnamon and wood, Seto fell into the deepest sleep.

* * *

Chapter 24: _Seto and Jou become something more, and Aki becomes...well, Aki._

**A/N:** Sometimes, my personal life affects how much writing I do, but hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up next Sunday!


	24. Chapter 24: Treehouse

**Venturing**

**A/N**: Sorry for the late updates. I did say, however, that depending on how much stuff I had to do in my personal life, I might not update for another week. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I would get such fans from wanting an update (I knew Chapter 23 would make people want another chapter!)

So, I posted two chapters so that you don't put a lighter up to my ass. I do have a disclaimer (besides the fact that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything). If I do get busy in my regular life, I can't update as much because, well, this isn't my highest priority. I try to update on Sundays, just so people get something, and I write week by week (not day by day), so you're getting the freshest writing from either that day it was uploaded or the day before.

* * *

Jou awoke with a sense of serenity he never felt before. His whole body seemed alive with something new, like it gained some knowledge overnight, and besides his mildly sore backside, the blonde's whole anatomy breathed a new life. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms out and arching his back to untangle any tight muscles from prolonged sleep, before he allowed his arms to drop back to the bed. There was something different about the way his hand didn't thud against the softened mattress. Even the smell of the bedroom was completely different than what he was used to.

_Wait_… Jou sat up with a start, the memory of the night before and the events leading up to it returning to his brain like a lightning bolt hitting a kite.

_What. The. Hell._ The blonde grabbed the blanket covering his body, and upon lifting the cloth, found that he was indeed stark naked. The confirmation made the anew feeling in his body suddenly dissipate into a dreaded anxiety.

Was he really going to regret last night? After all, it was a mutual agreement, verbally agreed or not. If there were any objections, he could had said so.

Remembering the night made Jou slowly break into a smile. The way it felt to be joined so intimately by a man who liked him made Jou's smile grow wider. He grabbed the vacant pillow next to his head and pulled it over his face, trying to smother the smile from running amuck his glowing face. For some reason, he couldn't stop the rising feeling of completion and relaxation from coursing through his body. He really really liked Seto, even if the man was a cold mess of human.

"What are you doing?"

The sudden question made Jou squeak with surprise—silently berating himself for being like a giddy school girl—as the pillow hiding his face with lifted from his face. The azure eyes of Seto Kaiba met his mahogany eyes, his heart speeding with the realization that the thousand emotions in his body stemmed from the man before him.

Jou felt as though his eyes were replaced with a new set of brown eyes along with a squeaky new mindset. The hardness that held Seto's usually stoic face was void on the handsome CEO's face. Instead, the blue eyes returning his gaze were softened with a relaxed glow. His body seemed less stiff than usual as Seto set the pillow next to Jou's pillow while they shared a lasting stare. Though the coldness was gone, Jou still felt he was under the same scrutiny that he was performing.

There was something different.

Ever so slowly, Seto closed the distance between their lips and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Jou returned the kiss with the same softness, realizing that the difference between them was less complicated somehow. All the dots connected and Jou wished for more of the brunette suddenly.

The arousal between his legs began to come to life, reminding him of the previous night's events, and the thought of being sated suddenly invaded his brain. It wasn't just the potential of coming so hard that made his erection hard and stiff. Just the thought of Seto caressing him and being joined with him made Jou want to do it, made him need to do it to complete some part of him yearning for the sexual satisfaction.

As the kiss deepened, Jou's thoughts began to scatter in different directions, making it difficult for him to focus on more than just release. His body still ached from the night's activities, but he still wanted more of Seto. To the blonde's dismay, the brunette will clad in a bathrobe that hid his chiseled body from his hands. Slowly, Jou tucked his hands beneath the robe and progressed to slip it off.

The action seemed to wake Seto from his lip lock with Jou, and quickly, he pulled brought his hands to Jou's hands, stopping him from removing the robe. Jou arched an eyebrow, confused.

Seto smiled at Jou. "Are you ok from last night?" The question was one of genuine concern, and Jou smiled at the softness lain behind the words. Seto relaxed underneath the blonde's grin, returning to their previous ministrations. Seto's robe fell to the floor before the brunette joined Jou on the bed.

Jou felt a thrill vibrate through his being when their flesh met. Seto kissed him feverishly, pulling out delicious gasps from his lips like his lips didn't belong to him. Jou sucked softly on Seto's bottom lip, earning a sharp intake of breath before their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Compared to the night before, the kiss was filled with more than simple satiation. They were both seeing each other more than what they were and what they once were as rivals.

The kiss slowed down, allowing Jou to explore Seto's mouth more thoroughly than the last time they kissed. Seto groaned at his actions and Jou took it as a good sign. The brunette responded by widening his mouth while the blonde placed his hands on his head to better access the wet cavern.

The thought of taking control suddenly popped into Jou's head amongst the sexually-charged thoughts milling around in his clouded mind. It seemed like a good idea to top this time around, but the real question was whether Seto would allow his super-control to drop long enough for someone else to top. The only way to achieve an answer would result from actually trying.

Wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders and using his body weight, Jou attempted to roll Seto off the top and onto the bottom. Fortunately, surprise in the switch caught Seto off guard, allowing the blonde to look down at his prey with seductive brown eyes. The brunette's amazement vanished, and in its place, a smile crept onto his handsome guise.

"Please?" Jou asked with a smirk, watching his new lover with eyes of a predator. He kissed Seto's shoulder softly. "I'll be gentle."

Seto scoffed at the statement before licking Jou's earlobe. The brunette was not apparently helping their hormones as his heart rate sped by another second. "Yeah right," came Seto's answer coarsely, kissing Jou nonetheless. "With your history of violence, I doubt it would be anything but gentle."

Jou smiled. It seemed the brunette did pay attention to him besides calling him "mutt". In spite of the answer, the blonde remained atop Seto with considerable smugness. "C'mon, Seto," Jou coaxed gently, stroking the length poking his thigh with enthusiasm. The gasp made the blonde's smirk deepen, proving his point.

"No," was Seto's deadpan answer, recovering from the shock of pleasure. Jou pouted at the response, abandoning the rigid erection between Seto's legs. Was it possible to have an alternative solution to their problems?

An idea came into Jou's head. There was a way for him to top without Seto fully losing control. As carefully as his inexperienced body allowed of him, Jou maneuvered his entrance over Seto's arousal and slowly sank onto the rigid member, engulfing the shaft. He tried to relax his body, coaxing his mind that the penetration wasn't painful, and in the end, it would yield great pleasure. Fortunately, Seto remained still, and Jou's muscles began to give, allowing the brunette to become fully sheathed by the blonde's tightness.

The penetration felt different than the night before. It had less pain and the feeling of ecstasy never left Jou's mind; it helped eased some of the pain away as he lifted his lithe body and descended on the stiff shaft again. Seto groaned at the action, making Jou realize that his eyes were closed tight. The blonde opened his brown eyes to find Seto's eyes clouded with lust. The last thread of control was still evident upon his face, but it seemed the desire for pleasure was starting to make a winning battle on the CEO's face. Jou smirked, again lifting his body and descending more fluidly onto Seto.

This time, a louder moan escaped the brunette's lips and Jou bent down to capture them with his own. The kiss was slow and filled with need and hormones. Jou's body became fully relaxed on the third descent, moaning loudly when Seto's hardness hit something within him that caused his nerves to go aflame.

Jou's pace became faster, each time, Seto's erection meeting that special spot within him, touching it, caressing it with increased urgency. Seto began to meet his pace with his own thrusts, entering Jou more deeply than before. The hotness around his body began to settle within the pit of his stomach, the rigid member buried deliciously inside him, as the oncoming of an orgasm began to unravel his insides.

Seto seemed close as well, his thrusts becoming more animalistic and less controlled. He kissed Jou passionately, pulling the moans that plagued Jou's lips out of his breath, increasing Jou's desire for pleasure. The buzz within Jou's brain began to throb as Seto gave one last thrust deep into Jou, shuddering hard with his orgasm. The last push sent Seto's seed shooting inside of Jou against his spot, sending Jou over the edge violently. His muscles clamped down hard on Seto's arousal, milking every drop of release into his body. He stifled his cry by biting Seto's shoulder, both men holding on tight to each other while they rode out the last wave of their hard orgasm.

Jou was the first to lift his head up, meeting azure eyes still glazed with affection. He looked peaceful, for once, his brown locks wet with sweat, contrasting with the white pillows beneath his head. To Jou, Seto looked like a cobalt-eyed god who found his ecstasy, literally. The blonde sank back into Seto's embrace, relishing the sound of his lover's heart beating loudly within his chest. It calmed Jou's racing breath, and slowly, as the high of the release dissipated from his mind, the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 25**: _Jou wakes up with more than an aching backside. The return of Aki into the story!_


	25. Chapter 25: Dinnertime

**Venturing**

**A/N**: Thank you for reading this far! This is the longest fanfic I have ever written and this is the anniversary of 25 chapters! Yay! Enjoy!

Update to happen either next Sunday or the following Sunday (if I get too busy, might be the latter).

Don't forget to review! Remember, your review could become the continuation of this story!

* * *

"So, how was the tree house?" Mokuba's nonchalant question was filled with hidden agendas, and Seto merely smiled at his younger brother. The younger Kaiba smirked at him, revealing his cunning Kaiba-esque mannerisms that seemed inheritable. "Well, I just hope you guys made up or whatever."

Seto decided to ignore the last comment as he watched Jou slide into a chair next to him. The puppy smiled at him, glowing more than usual. Seto tried to hide his smile, but a small one still broke out on his lips. Was he really this happy? Why was he this happy?

He caught Mokuba lift an eyebrow with feigned curiosity. "Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba laughed. Now Seto began to have second thoughts about bringing his brother along. Mokuba seemed to get the message, and he returned to his cell phone. Jou laughed from beside him. "Aw, you should be nicer to your younger brother, Seto," Jou remarked amusingly. "After all, he's a bright kid."

"Thanks for the compliment, Jou!"

"No problem."

Seto shook his head. He knew a mutual alliance between the two would occur, seeing that he allowed Mokuba to become more involved with the Yuugi-tachi. The thought of Jou and Mokuba hatching certain plans to go to the same places with the rest of the Yuugi group made Seto cringe internally.

He would have to deal with the Yuugi-tachi now.

He already had enough of them, but before, it was due to irritation of Honda's lusting eyes on Jou. Now, he was unsure how he would deal with the group. And now, he had two people vying to play with them, both contenders great rivals to his own guarded, solitary life. _Great_…..

How he was going to survive, Seto was uncertain. The only thing for sure, though, was that Jou was his now. No one else's. His. No one would dare to—

"Food's up!" came Aki's loud announcement as he delivered plates of gyoza, sushi, rice, and miso soup. Carefully sliced vegetables appeared shortly with the rest of the food, and promptly, Jou served himself. Mokuba followed suit, disregarding his life's raising on etiquette. Seto felt his etiquette training diminishing thanks to a certain blonde, but for some reason, Seto just stopped caring.

Instead, he picked up his chopsticks and gave thanks before eating the tofu miso soup before him. He was grateful to see that Aki didn't stare at Jou with hungry eyes, nor did the raven-haired man shoot looks of jealousy towards his direction. To his surprise, Aki kept up a lively conversation about how a handsome postman stumbled into the resort, apparently lost, and Aki was fortunate enough to direct him to the right place. The story, taking place while Seto and Jou were off in their own world, evolved into Mokuba asking questions that incited blushes from Seto and Jou alike. However embarrassing to the two they were, Aki answered the questions as though it were the most natural replies in the world.

"He had a nice ass." Jou coughed at the remark, and Seto had to swat his back keep the man from choking. Seto shot Mokuba a warning glance before sending Aki an annoyed glare. Aki smiled. "What? He asked! You know my "don't ask, don't tell" policy, right? He asked, so I told."

Mokuba erupted with laughter at the statement, and quickly, Seto determined that the conversation was harmless. _As long as he's not trying to get Jou_, Seto thought, his hand leaving Jou's back and venturing up to the back of his neck. Jou glanced at him, blushing slightly under the attention, and Seto found himself flushing at the cuteness of the action. God, Jou was too beautiful to him. Why hadn't he told him that sooner?

"Hey, lovebugs," called Aki from across the table, catching their attention. "I'm glad you guys made up, but do you really need to do that at the table? Mokuba's right there." The sound of Mokuba laughing and Jou trying to stifle his own laughter behind a slice of bread made Seto ignore the man. Instead, he resumed eating.

Seto was convinced that every single Kaiba employee—minus himself and Jou, of course—were imbeciles. He was only away from his computer for a full twenty-four hours, but the accumulation of emails proved that he could never escape his duties. Unread email after email plagued his inbox, and each one revealing the critical masses of knowledge each employee could not solve without him, followed by subsequent emails of apologies once they regained control of the problem. Seto scoffed at his secretary for a fervor apology for lacking the capacity to find the coffee pot she misplaced a week before. He really really hated vacation when work somehow haunted his computer.

When he finished answering every email, some of which filled with empty compliments to show that he wasn't so much a tyrant as to berate every last employee, Seto stretched out his arms and gaffed at the time.

2:03 AM. He had wasted x-amount of hours answering wasteful emails, he just couldn't count. If only he had a competent assistant to be just like him, a clone, and pointedly direct his employees while he basked in relaxation somewhere. If only…

His stomach growled with an intensity that almost made him jump, and in resisting, Seto pulled his body out of his computer chair to realize his butt ached. Thankfully, a brisk walk to the connecting bathroom and relief from a filled bladder allowed the ache to disappear.

He needed a snack, and a snack fast. If he were in his office, his drawer would yield some amazing American Twinkies or Oreo Cakesters, a secret he indulged in spite of the high amount of processed ingredients. Unfortunately, "vacation" made him walk downstairs for a midnight snack, and his stomach growled in protest at taking more energy from its contents.

Seto opened the kitchen door, light pooling from the refrigerator as a form blocked most of the light from streaming across the tile floor. The shadow turned in Seto's direction at his entrance, and Jou's face become one of surprise. His mouth was curled around a tube of instant whipped cream, a cookie suspended in his freed hand.

The brunette smirked at the sight. "Midnight snack again, puppy?"

Jou lowered the tube from his mouth and gave Seto a lopsided grin at being caught redhanded. "Yup." He indicated the whipped cream towards him. "Want some?"

Though Seto wanted to protest the blonde's etiquette, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to share. After all, he was snack-deprived and sleep-deprived. There was nothing better to do than to share food.

Seto crossed the kitchen and took hold of the offered tube. "Don't tell anyone about this," he replied warningly, pushing the entrance of it into his mouth and squeezing, filling his mouth with delicious whipped cream. His eyes were trained on Jou as the puppy watched with what seemed to be fascination and arousal. Seto wanted to smirk at the rise in emotion, but a mouth filled with whipped cream was hard to maneuver into a smirk.

He handed the tube back to Jou, who quietly took it, and slowly, he swallowed what he received. Jou continued to watch him in amazement as the whipped cream disappeared down his throat. Was the puppy in a trance? Over whipped cream?

"What?" Seto inquired, becoming unnerved by Jou's stare. To Seto's surprise, a smirk appeared on the blonde's lips, a look of pure lust completely overcoming Jou's handsome face.

"You have whipped cream your lip," Jou supplied in a husky voice, closing the distance between them. Seto watched in bewilderment as Jou's tongue flicked out of his mouth and slowly and sensually licked some escaped whipped cream from the edge of his mouth. The tongue lingered longer, agonizing the area with such slowness, and immediately, Seto grew erect at the action.

Jou's tongue retracted briefly before it skated gradually across Seto's bottom lip, causing the taller man to tremble with arousal. Was whipped cream an aphrodisiac? It certainly seemed to have the effect on the blonde before his mouth parted and soft lips met his in a flaming, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 26**: _Jou's fantasy comes true._


	26. Chapter 26: Closing In

**Venturing**

**A/N:** So this really is the longest fanfic I've written...ever. It may as well end here (or end really soon), so enjoy it while it lasts. Read and review, and something magical might happen...

* * *

Jou couldn't get enough of Seto's lips. He wondered when the kiss would end, and when the taller man dipped his tongue into his mouth, Jou's thoughts escaped him. There was something different about this kiss. It wasn't rushed nor were the lips over his ready to lift. The kiss continued, refusing to escalate and refuting defeat.

The thought of playing out a long fantasized wet dream made Jou's hormones rise with every second the two men shared the kiss. His fantasy was within reach, plaguing his mind, but he didn't want to advance anything unless Seto wanted to.

A finger began to trace the outline of Jou's jaw, making the blonde gasp with surprise. The action was one Jou didn't think Seto was capable of doing, let alone, in such a caring manner. Did their relationship really change by the act of lovemaking, or were the emotions riveting through his body just something that were built over the past years? He shuddered as the finger skated across his bone line and reached his ear before a hand cupped the nape of his neck and pulled him flush against his body.

"God," Jou heard the brunette whisper between a softer kiss, their bodies melding together in warmth. Seto's lips strayed to Jou's ear while the blonde found himself wrapped within a tight embrace. It bewildered Jou, not because of the action, but only because of the fact that the cold brunette was hugging him. Having sex with him and kissing him wasn't the same as a hug. At least he knew the difference between their meanings, and to the blonde, the variances went even deeper for the tall CEO.

The hug meant that the affection really existed. It wasn't just a night of pleasure for them to share the night before. It wasn't something to toss aside like old clothes. They had something, and although it was undefined, Jou knew something intangible was building inside of each other. Years of rivalry and tension seemed to shape into more than a bitter annoyance toward one another. They were intertwined in a way Jou couldn't express.

Jou smiled against Seto's shoulder, afraid to say anything to spoil the moment. Instead, he moved closer against the lithe body of his lover, hoping to gain more of the strange warmth encompassing his body.

The sound of something striking the floor suddenly brought Jou and Seto from their affectionate moment. They turned to look at the source of the ruckus.

Aki and a taller young man behind him returned their stares with equal amazement and curiosity, Aki's hand suspended on the door as light filtered into the darkened kitchen. "Uh, hey…" Aki finally drawled with uncertainty, unraveling the strong arms wrapped around his midsection.

Jou chuckled at the sight, but Seto's arms tightened around his body while he looked at the other couple with narrowed eyes. "Aki, what are you doing here?" came Seto's cold inquiry.

Aki smirked, his eyes roving their bodies. "Well, I came in here to do the same thing you were going to do to Jou, but it looks like you beat us to the punch." Jou felt Seto tense at the curt reply. Aki waved his hand dismissively as he turned to leave. "Aw well. I guess we'll have to go elsewhere."

"Aki."

The raven-haired man turned to glance over his shoulder, hands on his partner's chest to push them out of the room. Jou looked at Seto's face to see the CEO glower at the inn keeper. It wasn't very becoming of the brunette to act so childish, but it was something that Jou was accustomed to.

"Tomorrow, we will have a little chat about your behavior. Is that clear?"

Aki's amused smirk faded, soon replaced with a solemn expression. Jou watched as employee and employer traded serious glances. There seemed to be some non-spoken code between the two while they exchanged nothing but stares. After a few moments of silence, Aki broke into a smile, enthusiastically pushing his partner out of the kitchen. "Sure, sure, boss," he supplied more cheerful than before. "We'll talk, but until then, I've got some problems to take care of."

Jou blushed at the comment, especially underneath the accompanying look that Aki sent him before the inn keeper whisked himself and the other young man out of the room, leaving the two lovers alone. Jou returned his sight to Seto, but the darkness obscured the expression on the CEO's face.

"Seto?"

The brunette bent down and gave Jou a gentle kiss, making Jou's breath hitch with surprise and arousal. It seemed Seto was acting more strangely than normally. The blonde thought that the CEO would erupt into a cold fit of anger, but instead, the taller man remained silent. Jou brought a hand up to Seto's cheek, trying to gauge some sort of reaction that resembled the Seto he knew.

Seto wrapped his arms around Jou, bringing their bodies together again. Jou smelled the brunette's scent, rich in vanilla and distinctly Seto, while he enjoyed the warmth. He wanted to ask Seto why he was acting so strangely. He wanted to ask if they could define what they had, but he knew it wasn't the best time to ask. After all, a show down with Aki was most likely enough to send Seto into irritability.

"Jou," Seto began, gaining the other's attention, "I like you. I think…I've liked you for a long time." Jou's eyebrows lifted with amazement. The Seto Kaiba confessing something so intimate was beyond the blonde's understanding. Certainly, the strange behavior from the days prior seemed to make sense, but still, displaying emotion and actually voicing what he felt was something completely foreign. Jou began to wonder if Seto hit his head on something.

"Seto, I think I have too," Jou found himself admitting, trying his best to keep the bewilderment out of his tone. He felt Seto's arms tighten around his body, and for a moment, Jou felt completely safe in the embrace. Maybe becoming a cook for the Kaiba household wasn't such a bad idea. Jou chuckled at his thoughts aloud, and Seto moved to peer down at him.

"What?"

"It's just, this all started with a bump on the head, and now, look at where we're at," Jou stated amusingly, smiling up at the taller man. "Who knew that the Seto Kaiba had a soft spot for me."

"You mean, a soft spot for stray puppies?"

Jou scowled at the familiar nickname, and Seto seemed to smile. "Hey, I'm no stray puppy."

Seto bent down and placed a kiss on Jou's lips. "No," he agreed, pressing another kiss onto Jou's cheek. "Do you…want to continue where we started?"

The blonde blushed at the thought.

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_: Oh no! Look at A/N for preview...

**A/N**: So will there be a Chapter 27? We will see...Should I continue this fanfic or just leave it and start a new one? You decide! Review please!


	27. Chapter 27: Coming Home

**Venturing**

**A/N:** Ok, so those who have been fearing the end....it's NOT! Yay! At least, not for a chapter or two. I took all of your reviews, and guess what? The yelling, screaming, and plain out begging worked! (Whoever said such tactics would not work has obviously never tried it!) I will continue this story for only a few more chapters, and I think it will get pretty interesting with more people added into it...But I won't over-do it. It will END...eventually....soon....::sadness::

* * *

Seto stepped into his home, mildly aware of the septic clean smell that permeated the air. He did not care for it. The CEO was simply happy to be home again after a long, _long_ vacation. The visit to his resort created more tension than relaxation, thanks to his now-occupied inn keeper—whom Seto was certain he knew his place now after their long, _long_ conversation about boss versus employer. Seto simply allowed the overly flaming young man to keep his job due to something inherently different than his fifty percent of his current employees: the man could keep his secrets. If the raven-haired man ever breathed any of his secrets into the media's elongated ears, they both knew that one nosy inn keeper's subsequent careers would be blacklisted indefinitely.

Breathing in the stale yet meticulous household scent, Seto proceeded to return to his room with his bags in hand, hoping to regain some closure on unread emails and work. The sound of Jou and Mokuba stumbling into the foyer after him made the hope of peace dissolve into thin air. The brunette turned to find his lover and his brother on the floor, their bodies collapsed on several oversized duffel bags and suitcases. While Jou and Mokuba laughed at the mishap, Seto sent them stern looks.

"What?" Jou chuckled as he helped Mokuba stand up. They collected themselves, each with bags heavy enough to outweigh them, and turned to tackle the stairs. "We're just having fun, Seto!"

"Race you to the top!" Mokuba challenged before both boys ascended the stairs with their armloads, trying to beat one another.

Seto rolled his eyes and begrudgingly followed the two, calmly stepping over the bodies when both boys fell over themselves in the hallway. Seto reached his door and unlocked it, trying his best to ignore the immature antics.

"Seto won!" Jou claimed from the floor. The brunette turned to look at the comedy of them, his hand suspended on the door knob. True, Mokuba had screamed to race, though it implied only the raven-haired teenager and Jou, but it did not intentionally exclude Seto's participation. In essence, he did win.

The small yet "profound" victory sent a smirk to Seto's lips, which he hoped the others did not catch. Unfortunately, the two boys in his presence happened to know his inner workings better than anyone else.

Jou and Mokuba broke into wild laughter, rolling over their bags at the comedy. "Omigod, he really thinks he won!" Jou hollered with laughter.

"And did you see the contemplation? He probably thought about it too!"

"Yeah, he had that 'Yeah, I'm better than everyone in the world' look!"

"Ahahaha, I agree!"

The CEO's smirk faded as he realized he was being mocked by Jou and Mokuba, play by play. He did not need to stand for this treatment from the likes of them. There was too much to do anyways to even be bothered by their childish actions. Quickly, Seto entered his room and set his luggage near his bed, hoping to unpack quickly and get down to his work.

Unfortunately, the puppy jumped on his back, making both men fall ungracefully onto the bed with Seto's face in the fabric of his comforter. "Seto!" Jou yelled, making the brunette wince. Why did he have to like someone with no manners?

Jou moved off of Seto, giving him enough space to right himself. Seto pinned the blonde with a serious stare. "What is it?" He shrugged, suddenly looking shy. Seto's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "You're not going to tell me?"

The blonde smiled, an apparent blush appearing on his tanned cheeks. "I like saying your name. It sounds so new to me." Jou gave him a wider smile, causing Seto's face to burn with embarrassment. He wasn't expecting such a random revelation as such. It was true that Jou had never said his first name. Even when the puppy began working in his household, the blonde continued to call him Kaiba. Was it some sort of guard that caused Jou to call him by his surname?

It dawned on Seto that he had never said Jou's first name yet. An innate part of him felt that addressing Jou by his first name would be completely taboo for the blonde. Now that they were more comfortable with each other, Seto did not find it unusual to address Jou by his name finally.

"Is it ok," Seto found himself asking softly and somewhat shyly, "if I call you Katsuya?" For some reason, Seto felt like he was proposing the most amazing question to the blonde. His heart suddenly raced and his body heated.

Jou's amber eyes widened with surprise, and after a moment, the blonde replied, "Of course, it's fine!" The brunette wanted to show his appreciation for being acknowledge for something that was suddenly so embarrassing, but instead, he settled for the embrace Jou offered. With his arms around his lover, Seto's racing heartbeat returned to normal.

"I really like saying your name when I'm about to come," Jou supplied abruptly, making Seto's blue orbs to widen with amazement. Jou went on to entertain Seto's ear with an imitation of their lovemaking. "Oh, Seto! Right there! Ah! Ah! Seto!" The imitation did its task of making the CEO extremely hard extremely fast. Jou laughed at the redness settling across Seto's cheeks.

"Why you little—" Seto cut off his own words as he met Jou's lips with a passionate kiss. The sudden revelation and arousal was burning through Seto's emotions, driving his logic in different directions, and he just did not know what to do. The only thing he could think to do was to kiss Jou, surging every once of confusion, seduction, curiosity, and conflict into the essence of their meeting lips.

Jou seemed caught off guard by the change, but he adapted with considerable endurance, meeting Seto's raging lips with feverish lips of his own. Seto could feel himself grow harder at feel of his lover's response, and the rational part of his mind told him to stop.

"Shouldn't we close the door?" Jou inquired between kisses.

The question quickly rose Seto and he glanced at the ajar door. He had completely forgotten that the door was open. As fast as his lean body could take him, Seto climbed off of Jou and crossed the room to close the door. Once the door was closed, the brunette returned to the bed. His rationale was dissolving and dissolving fast as the realization of what they were about to engage in began to form in his mind.

When Seto reached the bed, he gave one order he direly hoped would be obeyed immediately. "Strip."

Jou seemed to understand the urgency of the command, and with ease and quickness, the blonde pulled off his clothes. Seto also removed his clothing before joining his lover onto the bed and pulling the smaller man against him. The contact of their flesh still made the brunette aroused beyond his understanding. In spite of the urgent need to find release, Seto took claim of Jou's lips slowly and sensually. The blonde moaned underneath him, two arms encircling his back and gripping with fair strength.

Seto ravished Jou's neck, gaining a louder and more pleased response from Jou while he sucked and licked with considerable delay.

Jou began to pant when Seto's tongue flickered across his collarbone. "S-Seto," he mumbled with pleasure. "Just fuck me. I don't think we have as much time as we did at the resort."

The statement lit Seto's insides on fire, and before long, his logic was completely gone. He angled his rigid member at Jou's entrance and proceeded to penetrate Jou. The brief tension in Jou's body caused Seto to slowly enter the blonde, but once he relaxed enough, the muscles gave way. To Seto, Jou was getting used to their sexual activity with every session.

Encompassed by the incredible heat, the brunette's grip on his surroundings disappeared, and Seto began a slow pace. The band within his stomach was aching for release, but the unwillingness to hurt Jou preceded any need to come. Jou moaned loudly with pleasure as Seto's speed slowly increased.

"Seto." Jou's hands on Seto's chest caused the brunette to stop. He blinked in confusion, wondering if he harmed the blonde in any way. The smirk on Jou's face said otherwise. "Let's try something else." Before Seto could protest, Jou turned over onto his stomach. Blue orbs widened with realization at the position, and before he knew what was going on, Seto was finding purchase on Jou's sides and sinking his hardness deep into the blonde's entrance.

The position change and the urgency to release became anew, causing the normally calm CEO to pick up his pace and plunge relentlessly into the offered cavern. Jou's loud moans began to hum his name, registering his closeness to the edge. The pressure in Seto's lower midsection suddenly tightened and the flow of complete ecstasy burst. Jou's release followed shortly, and both men rid out the orgasm hard and fast.

Seto pulled out of Jou and laid beside him, trying to regain his breath. He never imagined such a feeling could be felt more than once. It felt incredible every single time and the fact that Jou was creative enough to try something new made each lovemaking session more interesting.

Jou practically crawled onto Seto's chest and the CEO quickly took the blonde into his arms for a warm embrace. "We should get cleaned up," Jou stated rather authoritatively, making Seto blink momentarily. It was strange to have the puppy as the voice of reason when all of his reasoning was all but present. It seemed that the blonde was more thoughtful than he was ever credited.

The soft smile found his lips, and Seto gave Jou a gentle kiss. "Trying to be a mind reader?"

"Hey, don't be mad just because I thought of the obvious first." The statement simply took Seto's breath away, and he was suddenly frightened of becoming aroused again. They were both supposed to be unpacking, and for himself, typing away at below-par employees.

"Ok, ok," the CEO replied, reluctantly climbing off his bed. Once Jou joined him, Seto took the blonde's hand and lead him to the bathroom. It seemed work would be the last thing on his To-Do list.

**Chapter 28:** _Seto and Jou get visitors, mostly unwanted to Seto._

**A/N:** My disclaimer! If I get too busy, I can't promise an update right on Sunday...maybe Monday or Tuesday, or if I skip a Sunday, 2 chapters the following Sunday.

By the way, those of you who like to review with screams and yelling...it's very appreciated. It sure lights a fire underneath my ass, but I also just smirk and go about doing my homework because my classwork is really important to me.

I appreciate your viewpoints and reviews so far! It helps me formulate what I should for next chapter, since I write each chapter within the hour I upload this fanfic.

My point: REVIEW! I might take your suggestions and run with it like a madman! Or even worse, like a WRITER! MWAHAHAHAHA.....I get the feeling the next few chapters are going to be comedic....BEWARE...

In the meantime, if you're looking for other stories to read, I've written a few other fanfics on .

**_Spilled Porridge_**: An R-rated romance/adventure fanfic between two _Soul Calibur_ characters, SIegfried and Seung Mina. It's unfinished, but only because I'm at writer's block with the story's direction...

**_Soul Calibur Humor Fanfic Series_**: Funny stories and situations in one-shots of characters from the hit Namco video game, _Soul Calibur_.

-Raphael's Apprentice (Raphael and OC character, Vincent)

-Sandwiches for Kilik (Kilik and Xiangchua)

-Gypsy Mirrors (Talim and Cassandra, featuring Talim's parents)

-And more! Just look for my name: thejade9


	28. Chapter 28: Punches

**Venturing**

**A/N:** So, I skipped another week, thanks to my personal life, but I also had trouble writing this next chapter. I thought a climax (besides the lemon ones) would be appropriate, since I need something to keep the story going for at least another chapter or two.

For those of you reviewing, thank you! I really didn't know where to pick up from the lemons. See? I told you your reviews are counted!

* * *

Jou managed to give his friends a lopsided grin before Yugi threw his arms around his midsection enthusiastically. "Jou! We missed you!" exclaimed the shorter male who looked up at Jou with his adorable amethyst eyes. Jou patted him on the head before Anzu quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and they both made their way into the living room.

"Welcome, Jou! Now let's get this movie started!" Anzu piped excitedly, quickly depositing Yugi onto a lush sofa and heading for the television. Jou shook his head. The movie probably had a dance scene in it.

"Yeah, you were missed," Ryou supplied, giving Jou a quick platonic embrace. "I think Yugi and Honda worried more than anyone. You didn't even call us when you were out there."

Jou brought his amber eyes to inspect the brunette behind Ryou. Honda stood aloof almost, his blue eyes averting the investigative gaze, as Ryou continued to ramble on about how Yugi and Honda almost staged a kidnapping before they realized they didn't have any information on where Jou was. The blonde thought it was absurd for his friends to entertain such an idea, but at the same time, he was used to their antics. After all, he was the main mastermind at coming up with the most outlandish stunts they've ever plotted.

He smiled at Ryou gently. "Well, I was a bit…busy," he supplied.

"You were _busy_?" Honda inquired, a hint of irritation rolling off his words, especially when he emphasized "busy". Jou didn't like the sound of his tone, but he let it go as though the thickening tension would disappear in a moment.

"There was a lot going on," Jou replied, keeping his voice even.

Honda pinned him with his azure eyes, anger flashing through his orbs. Jou knew the look, and if he wasn't careful, the look could manifest itself into something worse. Still, Jou felt he could salvage the failing conversation by keeping mellow. Unfortunately, the brunette had different plans.

"You were too _busy_ to call your friends? You we're too _busy_ to let the people who've seen you through thick and thin a simple phone call?" Honda let his arms drop, fully glaring at Jou as his own rage seemed to implode. "What the hell, Jou?"

Keeping cool was proving to be more difficult than Jou wanted to admit, so he tried to delay any ignorant thoughts coursing through his mind. Instead, he shook his head, hoping to shake away the whole dialogue. He watched Ryou shift nervously, his eyes moving from both men.

"Look, let's just drop it, Honda, ok? It's no big deal and we're all here together. Truce, all right?"

Honda took a menacing step toward Jou, his jaw set already. "You can't just disappear like the wind, Jou! If somethin' happened to you—"

"Then what, huh?" The strands of control on Jou's new demeanor were slipping, and the unraveled strands began to disappear into oblivion. Normally, Jou held a meticulous grip on his new self, keeping at bay his former self. With Honda pressing him back into the boxing ring, Jou quickly realized that mastery over his new self was flawed and his former self was resurfacing.

Who was Honda—or anyone else—to say that he had to phone in to anyone? He was a grown ass man, and he didn't need anyone to validate that. He didn't need anyone to answer to, nor did he want that. Why was his best friend—or so he thought—now flaring up about something so petty?

Honda seemed to be ready with boxing gloves of his own. "Ya know, all those times we've crossed paths with people who tried to take over—"

"Dat ain't life now, ya moron!"

The entire room fell completely and utterly silent, or at least, to Jou it did. He had finally crossed the personal line, and now, his former self dawned boxing gloves. If he wanted to tango so much, then they could get down. They could do whatever he wanted, but he knew that whatever happened, consequences weren't something he thought about at the moment. Being treated like a child was more damaging and worth fighting for than the explanation of the trip altogether.

Honda quickly covered the distance between them and grasped Jou's collar, pulling them flush against one another. "Wanna say that again, dog?"

Jou sneered, and for the first time in his life, he pulled back a fist and gave his former best friend his best right jab to the cheek. Honda immediately succumbed to the blow, maybe more from surprise than actual pain, before he returned a punch that sent Jou's head reeling back from a left hook to cheek.

From there on, the fight broke out uncontrollably. Somehow, Jou found himself on his back with Honda on top of him, throwing punches at his face. The blonde protected his face with his hands before he managed to turn the tables on Honda, managing to give Honda a good cut below his eye. Jou didn't know what made him return the blows, or better yet, what made him start it. It didn't matter at that point. His male pride was challenged and he did what he always did: he lashed out to reaffirm his masculinity and respect.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

Seto's voice made Jou flinch for a moment to see if the elder Kaiba was near. The brief moment to confirm was a big mistake. The wind was knocked out of Jou as his body was forced onto his back again and Honda climbed over him, pummeling him with raged fists. Jou cried out, bewildered, at how viciously angry those fists were smacking hard against his arms and face.

He was relieved when a paler hand came forward and hauled Honda off his body. The brunette stumbled back, confused at the intrusion, before the person shoved Honda hard towards the door. Jou tilted his head to see Seto standing over him, glaring Honda down like life depended on it.

"Get out."

The statement held no argument. Jou sat up on his elbows to get a better look at Seto before he swung his head to see Honda glare at Seto. The room was silent as the two men stared each other down with fierce blue eyes, until Honda picked himself up and stared Seto down.

"This is between Jou and I," sneered Honda in a voice that Jou hardly recognized. Honda pointed an accusing finger at Seto. "He was fine before you made him into one of your sex slaves!"

Jou almost collapsed at the claim. A sex slave? Since when was _he_ a sex slave? Although Jou wanted to scream at Honda for butting in, the fight had turned from the Jou and Honda arena to the Seto and Honda stadium. It wasn't Jou's fight anymore.

"He's not one of my sex slaves," Seto responded icily, surprising Jou because of his random civility. "He's my boyfriend."

Time seemed to stop. Jou blinked, then blinked again. Did he hear that right?

"W-what?" Honda's face seemed to falter, and immediately, Jou realized why Honda was so angry. It was still so soon after they were an unsubscribed couple. If they had switched positions, Jou would had been mad as well. The blonde felt Honda's blue eyes stir onto him a sense of disappointment and hurt. It took a lot of courage for Jou to even hold their gaze. "So that's why you wanted nothin' to do with me."

"No, that's not it—"

Honda glared daggers that cut into Jou. "Whatever, man. You're no better than him anyways." Quickly, the brunette turned on his heel and exited the room, banging the front door close so hard, the house seemed to shake.

After a few moments, Seto turned his attention to the remainder of Jou's friends. "Leave before I call security." Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi got the idea and followed Honda's exit. Once the room was empty, Jou looked up at his lover.

His azure eyes told him everything. There was anger and tension within those blue orbs, but beyond that, Jou could tell that confusion lay beneath it all. He raked his brain briefly to realize the source of the confusion. Why would Honda and himself fight like they were strangers trying to maul each other?

Jou climbed to his feet and swept his unruly locks out of his eyes. There was no way he could explain this to anyone.

* * *

**_Chapter 29_**:_ Seto's conflict with the fight.  
_

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 29: Going Soft

**Venturing**

**A/N:** Ok ok, so last week's submission was pretty short, but like I said before, I normally write the chapter the day I post it (Sundays) and I actually didn't know how to make something climatic happen on a whim.

Anyways, enjoy! Review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Seto wanted to wrangle the other brunette with what forces surrounded him…gravity, normal force, anything, would be collected into his body and give him the (excess) strength to place judgment onto Honda. The rage that he felt was different from all of the anger he ever felt in his lifetime, minus the times Mokuba was kidnapped for ransoms and world domination. It was the type of madness that warred more than his ideals—Joe was _his_, and nobody touched what was his—but also competed over something in his chest. He wanted to analyze the feeling, however, seeing Honda planting a fist into his lover's face made him see red.

Surprisingly, the rage that normally caused Seto to act in rash, unforgiving behavior went as far as him grabbing the brunette off of Jou. Once there was ample distance between Jou and Honda, the CEO could only push out several words from his mouth. The control of his rage was more rigid than usual when he faced severe anger, irritation, and frustration in the earlier moments of his life.

The confusion over his own actions and the fight scene resided negatively in Seto's mind, and yet, he could not express any of the emotions. It felt as though the limbs that connected his emotions and his physical reactions were amputated. Maybe he was going through shock.

Still, the concerns at hand overwhelmed any use of his emotions, and as quietly and deadpan as his body allowed, Seto asked, "What happened?"

Jou brushed the golden locks from his eyes, and Seto immediately noticed the cuts and scrapes on his lover's face. There was a half-inch scratch bleeding above his left eyebrow, a cut on his bottom lip, and a bruised left cheek. The cuts and bruises detoured the anger and confusion inside of Seto into a pathway of concern.

Quickly, the brunette moved forward and gently took Jou's hand, leading him out of the living room. They reached the foyer in time to intersect Mokuba, his eyes widening at the sight of Jou's cuts. "What happened?! Jou, are you ok?"

Jou gave Mokuba a meek smile. "Nothin', kiddo. Just a squabble between me an' Honda," he answered in his old accent. Seto's hold on Jou's hand tightened as he recognized the slurred accent. Did this event affect the puppy so much that he reverted back to his former dialect?

"But—"

"Mokuba," Seto interjected, pinning Mokuba with a serious stare. Mokuba immediately quieted. "It was nothing. Just go back to your room and do your homework." The younger Kaiba nodded before obediently climbing up the stairs. Mokuba understood that telling him about the scene would come later once Jou was cleaned up and settled in.

With Mokuba gone, Seto went into the kitchen, found the first-aid kit, and dragged Jou up the stairs towards his room. Jou followed deafly, thankfully. Seto honestly did not know what to say at the moment. Though the two men had dealt their own fights between each other as rivals, having to defend each other was another story. Seto was unprepared for such a confrontation, in spite of his brief entrance into it, and decided it was best to analyze his thoughts and emotions before conversing about it.

The brunette closed the door behind them and lead Jou to the bed, motioning the shorter male to sit down. Jou obeyed quietly, and as Seto busied himself with retrieving certain products from the first-aid kit, he felt the amber eyes of his lover watching him. Looking up, Seto found the blonde peering at him with a glazed look, one that Seto could not decipher.

"Jou…" Seto placed his hand on Jou's uninjured cheek and caressed the skin underneath his fingers. His lover's tanned fingers touched his own, and the contact made the brunette want to kiss him. What were all of these feelings riveting through his body? One minute, he was livid, and the next, he was so gentle. It all puzzled Seto. Since when did this person replace him?

It was probably the affects of the puppy's presence. Everything about him always warmed Seto, always made Seto react to something instead of initiate it. To the CEO, reacting was something he was unfamiliar with, and the fact that his lover could do—could always do that—scared Seto slightly. For the last month, he had to deal with so many emotions, it was difficult to comprehend each one.

Seeing the softer, more vulnerable side of Jou triggered something. It softened Seto, and he did not mind it at all.

Slowly, Seto found Jou's lips, carefully licking the cut that had dried. Jou whimpered at the action before he parted his lips. The kiss was soft, so soft that Seto could feel himself melt into his lover. He knew he was slipping, sliding so quickly into the clutches of something that scared him, but Seto just did not care anymore. Personally, he was tired of being alone, barricading his emotions so no one could enter his fortress.

He wanted Jou. He needed Jou. He needed to fill the void with the warmth and openness that Jou had.

Seto pulled away from Jou, meeting his brown eyes with resolve. He wanted to tell him all of what he felt, but he knew it was not the time. The blonde seemed to understand his inner wishes, and slowly, Jou's free hand pushed his hair aside from his face, revealing the bloody cut. Seto began to administer first aid to the cuts, and quietly, he lamented on his emotions and how rare he took the time to acknowledge them.

* * *

_**Chapter 30:**_ Jou sees Seto with another man and makes a surprising discovery.

Mwahehehe, flipped the script. Review! Thanks


	30. Chapter 30: Another Man

**Venturing**

**A/N:** So, I'll be making another excursion out of town, but I'll try to write up another chapter and post before Friday, when I leave, if I'm going at all.

* * *

"Jeez, Jou, did you roll around on some barbed wire or what?" Jou winced as his younger sister jokingly poked the small scar over his eyebrow. The cut above his eyebrow was fully healed, and his lips were back to their former fullness after a week of recuperation. He smiled at Shizuka as he took a long swig of his soda. They sat inside the Domino Mall food court. It was a surprise visit from Shizuka that allowed Jou to set foot outside the Kaiba Mansion since the incident.

"I still can't believe you and Honda got into a fight," Shizuka stated, inspecting Jou's face for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I mean, you guys are best friends. What did you get into a fight over?"

Jou shook his head. He did _not_ want to have this conversation with his sister. Of all people, he was unsure whether Shizuka would be handle the truth. _Hey, I'm gay. Oh, and by the way, I'm dating Seto Kaiba. How's life with you?_ Jou ran the possibility of telling the truth through his mind. Though honesty was key to their relationship, Jou felt that admitting something this personal would warrant surprise, or worse, the end of their siblinghood.

The blonde picked up his pizza and took a huge bite out of it. "Ahm goinf out wif Setfo Kaifa, an' Hondfa's jealowsy madfe meh hiph himf."

Shizuka simply blinked. "Come again?"

Jou almost rolled with laughter at his own antics. Maybe he shouldn't tease his sister, but it was too tempting of an opportunity to pass up. He decided that telling the truth was better than allowing her to find out through other means.

"Well, Shizuka," Jou began slowly, trying to figure out how he was going to tell her. "I'm not single anymore."

Shizuka's eyes lit up as her mouth formed into a wide smile. "Really? Who is this lucky person? And how come you've never told me about her?"

Jou gulped. _Here goes nothing…_ "Well, uh, there's a reason why I haven't told you yet. It's a relatively new relationship and—"

"And what? Just spill it, Jou!" Shizuka leaned towards him, awaiting his reply and making Jou even more nervous. Why was she so eager to know?

"Uh, well…" Jou exhaled. "His name is—"

"Seto Kaiba?"

Jou stared at Shizuka with wide eyes. Did she have telepathy or something? He noticed that her eyes were no longer on him, and slowly, Jou turned to see where she was looking at. Near an expensive suit store, Jou noticed Seto enter with a young man next to him. The young man, with auburn locks that looked maroon underneath the light, grabbed Jou's attention immediately, especially when he saw Seto's face. The brunette seemed to smile at something the redhead said.

_What the hell?_ Jou stood up, but Shizuka caught his arm, bringing him back to reality.

"Are you going to follow them?"

Jou smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's see what moneybags is doing in the mall anyways."

Shizuka stared at him strangely, almost as if she knew the truth, but she reluctantly picked up her purse and quietly followed Jou into the store. Immediately, Jou wished he entered the store. It smelled like money—and not the money that was handed between people from good neighborhoods. It was money that was never handled and it was owned by snobs from rich mansions.

In spite of Jou's discomfort, he and his sister practically dove behind a rack of button up dress shirts. Seto and his redhead friend stood on the opposite side, the unknown young man pointing at a suit that looked like it was made by Armani.

"Ichijou, this is largely inadequate," Jou heard Seto reply with annoyance.

"But, Seto-senpai," whined Ichijou, visibly pouting. "This is an Armani suit, made out of the best material. Even its lining is better than some suits all together. Are you sure you want to refuse this?"

Jou felt a tug on his arm. Shizuka looked at him in confusion. "Why are we in here, watching Kaiba argue with some guy?" she whispered, giving Jou a meaningful stare.

The blonde frowned. The situation wasn't looking that good. Maybe he should have explained the relationship between him and Seto before going on a spying session on his lover. "Well, look, Shizuka," he started quietly, crouching low to speak to her. "The thing about Seto is that he's my—"

"Boyfriend or not, I did not ask for your…assistance just so you could take me around Domino Mall," Jou, and most likely, his sister, heard Seto say coldly. "I do not believe Jou would like this as a gift."

Jou felt the blood drain from his face as he watched Shizuka's eyes widen. "Shizuka, I was trying to tell you, but all the interruptions…" he said, trying to hopefully calm down what might be the reality of "Woman's Wrath". His father warned him about it, and he didn't think it was possible with Shizuka, but then again, who knew when it came down to women?

Fortunately, Shizuka's expression became serious—and she did not make a scene or stomp out the storm, disowning Jou. Instead, she replied, "So this is why you're following him." The statement made Jou blink. She was actually not angry? He watched his younger sister turn towards the direction of Seto and Ichijou. "Well, I would too if it were my boyfriend. Now, let's see what Seto is up to."

Jou smiled, his face turning another shade of red. Was his sister always this great? She was certainly handling it better than some other people would. Still, it was not the time to think about her reaction, which already happened. Jou turned his attention towards his lover and his unknown acquaintance.

"Well, since you don't need my help anymore, I guess I can take my twenty years of retail and fashion experience elsewhere…" Ichijou made a big show of turning on his heel and pretending to leave. Jou and Shizuka ducked down lower to hide themselves better. They watched as a look of annoyance crossed Seto's handsome guise.

"Fine, fine, you fashionista," Seto agreed, moving brown locks from his eyes. It seemed new to Jou to see the Seto Kaiba bow in defeat to anyone, even over trivial little matters. "What is your suggestion?"

Ichijou thought for a moment. "Well, I need to know more about this fellow who has stolen your icy heart. What's his likes and dislikes?"

Jou frowned. He didn't believe that Seto knew that much about him. After all, they were only under the same roof for a month. Seto gave a sigh of contempt at the request, and the blonde felt his heart sink slightly. It was near impossible for Seto to know much about him.

"He likes to eat, especially hamburgers. He even likes cereal for a midnight snack."

Ichijou's eyebrow arched. "So buying clothing that has food on it is, well, a fashion disaster. You'll need to give me something deeper." When Seto gave him a warning look, Ichijou's hands flew up in defense. "Don't worry! I'm not going to spill or anything. Unfortunately, you hold the strings to my company."

Seto looked around the store, and Jou and Shizuka ducked deeper behind the rack of shirts. Jou's heart bumped in his chest louder and faster. What did that guy mean by going deeper? There wasn't much.

"He doesn't like controversy, but he likes challenges and competition. He's not afraid of other people, and he'll defend anything or anyone that he feels is important, especially his sister. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, and it's easy to tell what he's thinking. He's pretty one-dimensional, but it's part of his charm."

"Ok, I think I can get somewhere with that. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Man, you must really love this guy. Seems like you know him pretty well."

"I guess I do." Jou heard the men further away.

"I know the perfect place then," Ichijou claimed, and the two men made their way out of the store. Jou and Shizuka crouched next to the racks for a moment before they dared moved from their spot. Immediately, a sales associate swooped down on them, his dark eyes peering at them from behind black-framed glasses.

"Can I help you?"

Jou shook his head. "No thanks." Briskly, Jou and Shizuka exited the store underneath the hawk eyes of the sales associate.

"Jou, I can't believe it!" Shizuka exclaimed, beaming at him with excited eyes. "He loves you! He really loves you!"

The blonde blushed. "Well, he didn't say that exactly."

. "Of course he does. He's going out of his way to buy you something and he's very conscious of what kind of gift. Of course, he loves you!" Jou smiled weakly, and Shizuka seemed to catch his hesitation. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm just…in shock," Jou murmured, trying to decipher the whole scene all together. Was that a dream, or did it really happen?

Shizuka pinched his cheek, bringing Jou out of his reverie into reality. "Well, get over it, big brother," she replied sternly, placing her hands on her hip. She leaned closer, dropping her voice in the process. "How far have you guys gotten anyways? Because, if you have gotten past second base, I think tonight should be a very special night."

"Shizuka!" Jou was horrified that his sister—his _younger_ sister—would have such indecent, unladylike thoughts. He only hoped that the advice wasn't something she followed. He switched into "Older Brother Mode" and pinned her with a knowing stare. "Is this advice that you know so well? Do I have to beat up some kid—"

Shizuka's hands went up. "No, no! This is not something I do!" She chuckled nervously. "I believe this is the most uncomfortable conversation we've ever had between brother and sister. I know we're close, but…I don't want to know! Forget what I said!"

Jou couldn't help but laugh to alleviate the eerie turn of their dialogue. "Well, let's go," he announced, moving them past the stores in the mall. "I'm pretty sure I'll need to get back home to cook dinner."

"Yeah, for your _boyfriend_," Shizuka teased, laughing as Jou turned another shade of red in embarrassment. She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just glad you found someone, male or female." His sister smiled mischievously. "And, you know, they understand you and I, it's all good."

"Where did you learn how to talk like that?"

"Where did _you_ learn to talk like that?"

"Pops."

"What?!"

* * *

_**Chapter 31:**_ Seto and Jou..... You'll see.... ;)

**A/N:** So we're closing in on the end. Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you and the feedback could make your thoughts come true! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31: Secrets

**Venturing**

**A/N:** So I've been having writer's block lately...it's probably due to the mass of homework I have to do (trying to graduate!). But please, keep reviewing. I will say this now:_ I will end this story within 4 more chapters_. Please review so I can end it appropriately :)

* * *

Seto found himself inhaling deeply before he stepped into his home, tucking a package underneath his arm as he carefully placed his outer coat into the coat closet. He needed to get to his room as soon as possible, in case Jou was lurking around the hallways in search of food or him and all hope was lost. Seto hurriedly made his way across the foyer, the aroma of something warm meeting his nose and causing his feet to come to a halt.

The smell of food meant Jou was already home.

Peering past the corner, Seto noticed Jou don oven mitts, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth like a three-year-old. Jou busied himself with the stove, thankfully oblivious to Seto's presence. It made the brunette smile briefly, but he knew that he would soon be noticed if he lingered for too long. Quietly, Seto tiptoed up the stairs and entered his room.

He surveyed his bedroom, suddenly realizing that there wasn't anywhere the puppy would overlook a bulky package just innocently crammed between two things. Seto decided that his closet, which he prohibited from anyone to enter, was the best solution to hiding the gift. He hung the gift amongst his suits, and Seto merely smiled at his handiwork before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Mokuba entered the room, a bulging backpack slung over one shoulder as his eyes shone with a brightness that only meant… "No."

"Aw, c'mon, big brother!" Mokuba whined, pouting slightly at the quick dismissal. "I didn't even ask my question yet!"

Seto crossed his arms, pinning Mokuba with an indifferent stare. "Ok, go ahead."

"Can I spend the night—"

"No." The brunette turned to close his closet door. "Now, if that's all…"

"Seto!" Mokuba's face turned bright red. Seto waited patiently. He didn't like for Mokuba to leave the house, especially to stay at someone's house for longer than a night, but it was completely normal for his younger brother to spend time with his peers. Still, Seto did not feel like approving such a late request. "It's really important for _you_."

The statement made Seto's expression change into confusion. He raised an eyebrow. How was his brother disappearing for a night so important for himself? Now Seto was fully prepared to listen to an explanation.

Mokuba smirked slightly, his eyes dancing with amusement. "It has something to do with Jou and you." His eyes darkened. "I'll let you in on the secret if you let me spend the night at Yugi's."

Seto's senses tingled, and he knew what the feeling meant: blackmail of some sort. He could see Mokuba pulling on the leverage that he did not know was dangling above his head until that moment. Secrets were one thing that Seto needed his partner to hold, and it was something he knew that Jou could do. But if Jou was hiding something from him, his lover, it completely warped Seto's perspective. Keeping his secrets was one thing. Keeping secrets from him was simply unforgivable.

Mokuba knew the difference.

Silently, Seto cursed his little brother's genius mind. He already discovered a way to take advantage of the intimate relationship between older brother and lover. Now, it was Seto's turn to use the piece of bait for his own devices.

"Mokuba," the CEO began, voiding his affect of any emotions and hardening his tone. This was a hard lesson for himself, but it was a learning session for Mokuba. "If you do not tell me, you will not be able to leave your room until you are of college age." He watched Mokuba's eyes become wild with emotion for a moment, quickly recognizing one of fear, as the hesitation told Seto everything. He already cornered Mokuba with a simple statement. "What will it be, little brother?"

At the inquiry, Mokuba seemed to recover himself as a Kaiba heir, stiffening with a serious expression and his violet eyes challenging Seto's blue orbs. He smirked, adjusting his backpack with emphasis. "If you let me spend the night at Yugi's, I'll tell you. If not, well then…" Mokuba turned slightly as if to leave, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You'll be ruining it for you _and_ Jou." The raven-haired teen pinned Seto with a competitive look identical to Seto's. "You can spoil it for yourself, but I'm sure Jou would not like it."

Seto almost smiled. His little brother was learning, and learning fast. It was pretty scary, but it meant that his brother was not an incompetent twit like his other employees (minus Jou). Smirking, Seto approached his brother and ruffled his hair. "You pass," he replied approvingly. Mokuba's eyes lit up with excitement, but Seto continued speaking before letting him off the hook. "Next time, don't show your emotions in your eyes. The second you show fear, your opponent will attack."

Mokuba nodded with understanding. He made a dash for the door, and before Seto could stop him to ask what the secret was, his brother called down the hallway, "Jou! He said yes! He's all yours!"

To Seto's surprise, he watched his younger brother disappear, the sound of his feet hurriedly descending the staircase. Did he just get played? The brunette followed Mokuba's suit, entering the hallway and walking down the stairs. He heard the door slam shut, indicating Mokuba's departure from the house. Seto turned to enter the kitchen to question Jou about the entire situation, but he halted in his tracks.

The kitchen table was set up intimately with a white tablecloth, two sets of dishware, and soft-glowing candles lit, accentuating the single vase in the center of the table holding one white rose. Small dishes of food wafted its aroma and warmth into Seto's senses, and he felt the urge to sit down and eat to his heart's content.

He found Jou at the counter, staring at him with a curious look, almost as though he were caught doing something bad. For a moment, the two men gazed at each other, and Seto realized that something changed. The look in Jou's eyes held everything the amber-eyed man felt: softness, affection, and desire. The brunette could not tear his eyes away from such an expression. He did not fully comprehend the look, but it did not deter him from looking away. Instead, Seto took a few steps closer to the blonde and planted a lingering kiss against Jou's lips.

The shorter male gasped as Seto smirked against his lips. "Don't be so surprised," Seto whispered huskily, allowing his mouth to seek out parted lips once more. "You saw it coming." He felt Jou's arms encircle around his waist and pull him into a soft kiss that left Seto wanting more. Seto lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement when they parted. "Is there a special occasion I should know about?"

Jou simply smiled at him, and the softness in his expression did not leave. "No reason. Just wanted to surprise you, was all," was the blonde's answer. The excitement in Jou's eyes indicated more than what he was telling, which normally meant that only mischief would accompany the antic.

In spite of the pending mischief, Seto did not care. He had a surprise up his own sleeve, and Jou only assisted in setting the mood. Seto stole one more kiss before he took the bewildered puppy's hand and guided him to the elegantly dressed table. Seto pulled out a chair and offered it to Jou, who quietly took his seat.

Slowly, the brunette lowered his mouth to Jou's ear, watching him shiver visibly when his breath hit his skin. He whispered huskily, "Take off your apron." Obediently, the blonde brought his hands to the material and began to unknot the string around his waist.

Seto watched with silent fascination as the string unraveled and Jou began to remove the cloth from his body. For some reason, the act made Seto wonder why it aroused him. He did not even know why he was so horny all of a sudden. All he wanted to do was rip off the rest of the puppy's clothes and take him in the chair.

Unfortunately, the ache in his stomach from lack of food gave a harsh pang. He decided that though sex was satiating in one aspect, the more primitive need for food was a strong incentive to not strip the cook where he sat.

Grasping the strands of control slowly slipping from his mind, Seto willed himself to simply plant a kiss on Jou's neck and take a seat next to the brown-eyed puppy. Jou stared at him, his face flushed, while Seto pretended to busy himself with placing his napkin neatly on his lap. Finally, when Jou's silence became unbearable, Seto lifted an eyebrow again. "What?"

Jou shook his head, lifting his hand to reach for a bowl of salad. "Nothing," he lied, his face flushing another shade of red. "How was your day?"

The brunette was slightly taken aback by the question. Did the blonde really want to know, or was he escaping the initial question? Seto did not know. "Why? Are you interested?"

The puppy smiled at him. "Of course, I'm interested! I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." He took Seto's plate and placed a generous amount of salad on it. "How was your day, Mr. CEO, Seto Kaiba?"

Seto found himself chuckling at the mock. He deserved that one. Still, it lightened the sexual tension, and the CEO decided that Jou was genuinely interested. "Had to run a few errands," he answered indifferently, forking a piece of lettuce into his mouth.

Jou laughed. "You know, before everything, I thought you were so high and mighty that I thought you never had to lift a finger for anything," he admitted. He blushed at the confession. "I'm glad I was wrong."

The brunette felt his ears burn at the sincere display of psyche. They remained silent for several minutes as Seto analyzed how to continue the conversation. There wasn't much to say after such a statement. Instead, Seto opted for reaching out and lacing his fingers with Jou's, earning an expression of surprise.

"Thanks," was all Seto could muster without feeling completely unguarded. People normally assumed that of him—that he was just a pompous brat who ordered people around—and though it was only halfway true (about the ordering around), Seto felt touched at how open Jou was being with their rivaled past.

Jou gave him a smile before digging into his salad with his free hand. "My sister is in town. I saw her today."

"Where did you guys go?"

"Well, I wanted to go to Daisko, but we ended up at Domino Mall."

_Domino Mall?_ Seto willed his face to remain unchanged as he recalled the time he was there that day, looking for a present to surprise Jou. "What time were you there?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "I think around three or four," he replied, his mind going off in thought. "I don't remember." Jou seemed to pin him with a knowing stare, and Seto shifted uncomfortably. Did the puppy know that he was there? What time _was_ he and Ichijou there? And since when something as important as time slip his mind when he needed it the most? "I do remember that there was something of interest in one of the suit shops near the food court."

Seto wondered if Jou already knew. If he did, then there was no point in surprising him. It seemed that the blonde knew. After all, any point around three or four, he and Ichijou were visible inside the suit shop at Domino Mall.

"Jou, I can explain—"

"Domino Mall has _great_ pizza," Jou stated, his eyes lighting up.

Seto almost gagged on his salad. That was it? Of all things to look at, the puppy decided that food was the most important? The brunette shook his head, half-relieved and half-concerned at Jou's hyper-attentiveness to food. Smirking, Seto's body relaxed, and he continued to eat until his food was gone.

As he ate, Jou continued to regal him with the dialogue him and his sister shared during the excursion to the mall. Seto provided brief interludes of inquiries, trying to gage more about his lover. Surprisingly, Seto became lost in the stories Jou voiced about his childhood. Throughout the storytelling, the brunette felt mildly envious of Jou, but he found himself relaxing underneath the light conversation and nostalgic feeling of warmth. Seto attributed the feeling to Jou's presence and his ability to light up a room anywhere he went. It was what attracted the puppy to him in the first place.

What seemed like a short time turned out to be a couple of hours when Jou and Seto stood up to clean the table. They began eating at seven-thirty, but the clock read nine-forty. Seto could not believe it. How did so much time go by unaware to him? He wanted to curse himself for his oblivion, but he knew he was satisfied in a different light. He could have a good night with Jou without having sex.

Though the sexual tension from earlier had dissipated at the start of the conversation, the thought of making love to Jou found its way to the fore front of Seto's mind. As Seto collected the dishes at the table, Jou ran the water in the sink.

"The dishwasher isn't broken still, is it?" Seto asked, wondering why Jou was washing dishes by hand.

Jou shook his head and smiled at the brunette. "No," he answered, "I just wanted to wash dishes with you."

The implication stood out in Seto's mind. It made his face burn with embarrassment. Washing dishes with his lover… Seto knew he would not be able to turn away, especially as the desire in Jou's eyes was evident to his intentions. Placing the dishes in the sink, Jou began to lather the plates, running his tanned fingers slowly over the porcelain dish. Seto could only watch as the deft fingers worked over the porcelain, carefully washing the remnants of food and suds away.

Seto did not know why he was so fascinated with watching Jou wash dishes. Something inside of him rose with anticipation as Jou handed him the rinsed plate. The blonde's fingers barely touched Seto's skin, causing the brunette's senses to go awry. Electricity seemed to spark within his blood, and for a moment, Seto was paralyzed.

When Jou's hand slipped away to lather another dish, Seto longed for the simple touch again. Never had his senses felt so heightened, and the unbridled hormones in him seemed to call out to him. Was washing dishes supposed to be this arousing?

He peered at Jou, trying to decipher an answer to his own question. Amber eyes danced with an understanding to Seto's paralysis. Seto willed himself to return to the task of drying dishes, trying his hardest not to think so much about the wanton lust hidden in Jou's eyes. As dishes were slowly washed and rinsed, a part of Jou's flesh contacted Seto with every passing plate, sending fleeting moments of heightened electricity through the brunette's senses.

Once the last utensil was washed, Seto pulled Jou into a searing, hot kiss that made the blonde moan with pleasure. The kiss soon escalated, Seto's mouth seeking out Jou's desperately, as though life depended on it. Seto couldn't get enough of Jou. Everything was hypnotizing about the blonde. The way he moaned whenever he was touched, the way his body arched, everything mesmerized Seto.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Jou's warmth. He needed to feel Jou's skin against his own before he exploded with unbridled arousal. Despite the muffled protest from Jou, Seto lifted Jou from around the waist and allowed the puppy to wrap his legs around his hips. Being careful not to bump into anything, Seto set out for his bedroom, kissing his lover as he walked.

* * *

**_Chapter 32:_** Seto gives Jou a surprise, along with a puzzling question.

A/N: I'll be trying to post more since I skipped a week (Las Vegas trip!). Once again, this story will be finished within 4 chapters. I know, I know, boo hoo, tears... But review so it will end right! And if I don't post every Sunday, please just attribute it to writer's block or finals.

Thank you! I love you guys!


	32. Chapter 32: Surprises

**Venturing**

**A/N:** I took a little more time to write this chapter, but I think I'm more suited for comedic writing then romantic writing, so bear with me.

Thank you for your reviews! Please continue to review!

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Seto released Jou, kissing passionately as they made their way to the bed. Jou could not believe how well washing dishes worked for arousing the brunette. He did not think about the act as a seductive action until the moment the plate was in his hands and his fingers curled around the porcelain to hold it.

Hold it and cradle it as carefully as…

Jou almost smirked at the rigid member straining through Seto's pants. Watching the normally chiseled features of Seto crumble made Jou harden. Who knew washing dishes could be so much fun and sexy?

The blonde moaned when Seto ran his tongue over Jou's bottom lip. It was just so _sensitive_ there, it blew Jou's mind sometimes. In trying to meet the challenge, Jou melded closer against his lover, but Seto pulled away, puzzling the blonde.

"I have something for you," the CEO whispered, his blue orbs revealing an emotion Jou couldn't read.

"Um, ok," Jou mumbled, trying to recover the sudden shift from sex to surprises. If he was lucky, the surprise would result in sex. Still, curiosity got the best of Jou, and he wanted to know what Seto thought would fit him right.

Seto disappeared into his walk-in closet, and for a moment, Jou thought the darkened space swallowed the brunette. Taking a seat on the bed, the blonde waited impatiently for his lover to return.

The rustling from the closet indicated Seto's return, and Jou's brown eyes immediately landed on the red package. Seto, smiling, sauntered up to Jou, and leaned towards the blonde, the present tucked behind his back, out of reach. "What did you tell Mokuba that you didn't tell me?"

Jou blinked. The question was completely unrelated to their ministrations now (and possibly later). Taken aback by the suddenness of the inquiry, Jou decided that recalling the conversation with Mokuba when the younger boy entered the kitchen. What was he doing?

****

He was cooking…he was waiting for the soufflé and reading a magazine article…The magazine article addressed some issue with Duel Monster bashes and their noise levels, which raised a random question in Jou's mind. He tried to connect the dots, and after a moment, he recalled when Mokuba came onto the scene.

"_I wonder if this house is soundproof."_

"_Nope, it's not," was Mokuba's reply, almost scaring Jou half to death. The raven-haired boy opened the refrigerator and fished out a bottle of water. "Don't you ever hear my television set whenever I'm up watching something really late at night?"_

_Jou blushed at his ignorance. "No, I'm normally asleep by then."_

"_And I'm not always asleep when you and Oniisan decide…to do things," Mokuba answered truthfully, making Jou stare at him incredulously. How old was the younger Kaiba again? And why did he know these things? Certainly living in a non-soundproof house made it possible for the teen to hear things, but being so knowledgeable was beyond reasoning. Jou wondered what else Mokuba knew._

"_Well, if you're thinking, 'Now I have to be quieter', you're thinking on the wrong tracks, Jou," Mokuba stated, taking a swig of water. His unwavering eyes made Jou uneasy. The kid really knew more than he let anyone think. He smiled, bearing the child-like features on his face. It set Jou at ease to know that at least Mokuba was warmer than his cold older brother. "All you have to do is to send me off to someone's house for a night."_

_Jou snorted. "Now your brother wouldn't fall for that one every night." For a second, the blonde almost inserted a foot into his mouth. It was like he was saying that he and Seto would get it on every single night._

_Mokuba's smile grew wider. "Well, you could send me to Yugi's for the night. It's somebody that you and Oniisan trust, and if anything happens, they know who to call. Besides, you could always do a random check-up on us if you think something's wrong."_

_The blonde nodded. Sounded like a legit reason. It was obvious Mokuba didn't want to be around when he and Seto wanted to get frisky. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise not having soundproof rooms._

_Mokuba gestured towards the decorated kitchen table. "Do you want me to go over to Yugi's tonight? It looks like you guys are going to do something special." Jou leaned on the counter and recounted Seto's speech on him. _

"_Maybe…"_

"_I guess I better ask Oniisan if I can spend the night at Yugi's tonight."_

*****

By the look in Seto's eyes, Jou knew he couldn't dodge the question. He smiled, trying to chase away the anxiety he suddenly felt. "I asked if the house was soundproof, and he told me he wasn't. He also told me that he was awake and he could hear us when we…did things."

A red blush streaked across Seto's cheeks as realization donned on him. Jou almost laughed at seeing the embarrassment on his lover's face. It was certainly humiliating for finding out that a younger sibling knew all of the nightly action taking place in their older brother's bedroom. The display of emotion on Seto's face, however, was something Jou was unaccustomed to. He welcomed the change in the brunette's normal cool demeanor.

"Well…that makes a _lot_ of sense now," murmured Seto. Both men chuckled for a moment, realizing that two separate points finally intersected, before Jou found himself eye to eye with his blue-eyed lover.

He couldn't help it. He was beginning to become addicted to Seto Kaiba, his once fiercely (and still) handsome rival. Jou leaned forward and captured Seto's soft lips with a gentle kiss of his own, tasting the remnants of the soufflé. It was sweet, and on Seto's breath, the aroma was intoxicating. As much as Jou wanted to deepen the tender kiss, he didn't allow himself to. Instead, he pulled away, quickly remembering the red package situated on his lap.

"Can I open it now?"

Seto smiled softly. "Of course," he answered, adding a kiss on Jou's lips. "You answered my question."

The act made Jou's heart jump, and anxiously, he guided his hands over the package. Lifting the top and pushing aside the white tissue paper, the blonde pulled out a pressed vest with thin stripes of red. A red silk tie and a white button-up shirt lay neated beneath the vest. A tiny embroidered dragon subtly decorated the tongue of the tie.

It was the perfect gift.

Jou's mouth parted and widened at the present. Seto really did know a lot about him, and it showed in the gift. Jou couldn't hide the smile or excitement; gifts made him giddy. In true Jou fashion, the blonde almost knocked over the gift to give Seto a bear hug. Seto, in trying to save the gift from hitting the ground, reached out to collect it, and luckily, to Jou's delayed response, the package didn't fall onto the floor.

Jou glomped Seto with all he was worth, trying deeply to show his appreciation, and quickly, the grateful kisses turned into a heated battle of tongues.

The blonde felt Seto lower the package from his hands onto the nearby nightstand as the kiss raged on. Jou took full advantage of the situation by pushing Seto onto his back. Once Seto was sufficiently pinned, Jou ravished all the skin in his sight. Seto's porcelain skin reddened underneath his lips, pulling moans of pleasure from his lover.

Personally, Jou loved the sounds that came from Seto's mouth. It seemed to be a loss of Kaiba-esque rational for the brunette to release any noise that wasn't controlled by him. Jou understood the power that his lover probably felt by being on top. He wanted nothing more than to bring him to ecstasy like none other.

Jou felt his mind fogging with his lusty intentions as he brought his lips to a hardened nipple. The brunette beneath him moaned in pleasure. "Jou…" Hands sought him out and wrapped around his body, melding their bodies closer. Jou continued to kiss lower, removing clothing as he went, until Seto's shirt was discarded and his slacks were almost torn off.

The blonde didn't know what spurred him in an almost animalistic way to strip his lover naked. After all, Seto was in no hurry to remove his clothes nor was he lying passively on the bed. Still, the thought of Seto being complacent made Jou wonder if it were possible…Was the brunette offering himself to Jou?

Jou wanted to know, but the need to please the other called out stronger than he anticipated. He tugged Seto's blue boxers off his body in such a quick and ungraceful manner, Seto uttered only an unusual squeak, his blue eyes piercing Jou with silent questions and desire. Jou smirked, glad to hear such a sound emit from the stoic CEO, before he lowered his lips to his lover's rigid member.

Seto's cry of pleasure and surprise met Jou's ears, making him increasingly aroused. The loss of control was becoming addicting to the blonde. He wanted to hear more, so the brunette writhed with emotions that he wouldn't display in a more normal setting. Slowly, Jou ran his tongue over the hardened length, earning more sounds of pleasure from Seto.

"Ah, Jou…" Seto's fingers found Jou's hair, lightly rubbing his slender fingers through the scalp. It amazed Jou at the heightened feeling from a simple touch. He engulfed Seto's member with his entire mouth, holding the brunette's hips down as Seto tried to buck into his mouth. This was a new action for Jou, and being gagged by a large and hard appendage wasn't on his list of things to do.

"Jou, I'm…_close_," came Seto's husky confession, his hold on Jou's hair tightening. Jou knew he was at the brink. It was time to see if Seto was really in a giving mood.

Slowly, Jou pulled away from Seto. He gazed at his lover, watching the other's chest rise and fall in pants while Seto stared at him through lust-clouded orbs. There didn't seem to be anything guarded about Seto this time. There was no clinging to control or even a trace of defiance in opposition to his control. Jou realized that it was only worth a try to find out.

Quickly stripping naked, Jou reached for the nightstand, searching for the bottle of lube that Seto normally used. Seto seemed to understand the meaning, and instantly, his azure eyes displayed uneasiness.

"Are you…?"

Jou leaned down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "If you let me," he murmured, kissing his lover sensually. "I want to make you feel like you make me feel." He couldn't stop kissing Seto. It was just too tantalizing. "I want to make you come so hard, like you make me come. I want to feel you around me."

He could feel Seto's hesitation, and slowly, as he kissed the brunette with fervor, Seto began to relax. It signaled his departure of control for one time. Smearing lube onto his fingers and distracting Seto with passionate kisses, Jou worked a digit into the warm entrance. At first, the muscles tightened. Jou knew Seto was nervous; he could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

Jou slowed his ministrations, and with his free hand, he stroked Seto's neglected length. The brunette's moan of pleasure was lost in their kiss. Gradually, while stroking the member, Jou felt Seto's muscles loosen, carefully allowing him to insert a second digit. Seto's moans became insistent, spurring Jou to add a third digit. When he felt Seto buck into his fingers, the blonde knew he was ready.

Jou removed his digits before he angled himself at Seto's entrance. Hoping to distract him again, Jou hardened his hold on the other's member, stroking it more sensually and slowly than before. Seto arched into the touch. As Jou used the stroking to distract Seto, he penetrated the warm cavern very slowly.

Seto's muscles tightened around him as he pushed forward, careful not to rush the action. Jou stared at his lover's face while he stroked and pushed, hoping to contort the face of pain into one of pleasure. He tried to control his own urge to slam into the brunette's body, but he didn't want to hurt Seto any more. He just wanted to bring both of them into the brink.

When Jou was fully sheathed inside of Seto, he waited for the brunette to adjust. The blonde leaned down and claimed his lover's lips. The feeling of being inside of him was indescribable. Jou was beginning to lose his rationale, his kisses turning fierce and needy. He pulled out and thrusted into Seto, hoping to loosen the tight muscles some more. Seto succumbed to the kissing, and when Jou thrusted again into his body, the brunette moaned.

Jou couldn't stop kissing him. The fire he felt in the pit of his stomach was spreading as he started a slow pace. He wanted to calm the flames burning through his blood, and the only way he knew how was to fulfill his need of release. Jou changed his angle, causing Seto to cry out with a sound Jou never heard from the other. He thrusted into the same spot again, and Seto's body shuddered with pleasure.

It seemed Jou had found that special spot Seto always found in him. He began a rhythm, each thrust rubbing against the spot inside of Seto. He kissed Seto passionately, feeling himself become completely lost to the intoxicating emotions. With Seto's body responding to his, Jou knew he was close.

As the rhythm dissolved and became more erratic, Seto's legs wrapped around Jou's waist, bringing him deeper inside of the brunette. Jou growled before bringing his lips to Seto's neck and sucking an area of skin. He was becoming scared that he would never return if the release came. The tightening inside of him was beginning to feel too sharp, and Jou slammed into Seto with no mercy.

The sounds of Seto's moans became loud cries of pleasure. Jou was hypnotized by everything that they did: Seto's insistent bucking, his own desires drawing to an end as he thrusted into his lover with no reserve.

"Ah! Jou! Jou!" Seto's laments of ecstasy filled Jou's ears, and soon, Jou felt Seto's muscles tighten around his rigid length, his seed coating their skin. The feel of his lover's release sent Jou spiraling after him, his body shuddering violently as wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He came inside of Seto, harder and longer than ever before. Both men clung to each other as they rode out their massive orgasms.

Jou didn't know what to think. His mind felt muddled, like someone had stepped through it with boots, as he collapsed on top of Seto. The brunette wrapped his arms around Jou, indifferent to the cooling seed between them. They kissed softly and tenderly, like they would break if they didn't, until Jou lied his head against Seto's shoulder.

"Now I know why you like to be on top," Jou stated with a smirk.

Seto stroked his hair. "I was in a giving mood today."

Jou peered at Seto, meeting his eyes. "Thank you," he supplied heartily, planting a kiss on his lips. Though the orgasm had fully evacuated his system, Jou felt he was still flying.

* * *

**Chapter 33**: _Things pick up between Seto and Jou as Seto meets the family._

**A/N:** Remember, Chapter 35 is the LAST chapter of this story. Please review so I can end this story properly!

Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33: Meeting the Jounouchis

**Venturing**

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. I have gone back and re-read this story, and I realized that I really need to go through and edit intensely. I only write chapter by chapter without much reference to the prior chapters, so over the holidays, I'll be updating for grammar and continuity.

Oh, yeah, _only 2 more chapters_!

* * *

Seto could not fathom how he, the Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp, could find himself in the stickiest situation of his life. Walking slowly next to his lover, the CEO watched Jou chatter excitedly with his sister. Mokuba included himself into the conversation, the three youth laughing at something Seto knew he would not find amusing. Though the image of their families merging as one, Seto stole a glance at the person hovering near his shoulder.

Jou's father, the senior Jounouchi Katsuya, caught Seto's glance, and immediately, Seto felt himself bristle with tension. Never in his life had Seto felt speechless around another human being unless he permitted it. Seto was indifferent to not uttering a single word, but this man made the words in his mind dissolve before they reached his mouth. Ultimately, Seto wanted to attribute his muteness to the fact that speaking was unnecessary at the time.

Unfortunately, he found his speechlessness to interfere with every aspect of the family outing. When Jou dragged him to the mall, where, somehow, the blond-haired senior was waiting with Shizuka at the entrance. Seto did not berate his lover; he found the words absent once they reached the pair. Then, when they went inside to order food from the questionable pizzeria, the brunette could not order something that seemed to be edible. Instead, Jou ordered a large pizza, saving Seto. And finally, when they walked around the mall, rummaging through random shops, Seto could not voice his opinion of several vulgar fashions Jou and Shizuka insisted their father wear.

Wordlessness was his illness, but Seto refused to admit its source came from the elder Jounouchi. The best thing to do with parents—at least Seto assumed—was to be quiet so that words would not prove to be catalysts to embarrassment. Thankfully, Seto felt he was winning at being silent, and no one questioned him.

Instead of questions or comments, the tension between parent and lover was apparent, and Seto decided to leave it that way. In a sense, at least the man was not _hating_ him for being with his only son. The CEO's logic seemed sound, and he continued to keep his trap shut for the rest of the mall exploration.

Jou, on the other hand, spoke nonstop, engaging Shizuka, Mokuba, and sometimes, his father in random dialogue. Seto settled with observing the interactions between everyone. It seemed Jou was his opposite in most lights. The blonde was loud, rash, talkative, and largely, naïve, but he was genuine and rich with energy. The brunette knew he was not any of those things; he was quiet, organized, strategic, and cold.

Seto wondered if their differences were noticeable by the elder Jounouchi. If they were, did it spell out a curse towards their relationship? Immediately, Seto tucked the inquiry away. It did not matter what Jou's father thought. It was not his life, and in reality, he had no voice in what relationships his son could and could not enter.

Then again, if Seto just did not care, why was he so mindful of what he said in the man's presence? The CEO frowned at his mental questioning, realizing that he must care to some extent if he thought so hard about it.

"You must think quite a lot to be so silent," came a deep voice near his shoulder. The statement registered, and Seto turned to glance at its source. He came eye to eye with a pair of amber eyes similar to his lover's. Jounouchi's orbs held a hardness that Jou lacked, setting Seto on edge. "Quite the opposite of my son."

Seto merely nodded. "Yes, sir," he found himself saying. Did this man hold some type of information above him? Why was he being so submissive? Straightening his shoulders and standing taller, the brunette hoped his minor adjustments would give him more leverage.

Jounouchi turned to look at his son and daughter. "That ridiculous quote, 'Opposites attract', may not adhere to everyone," replied the older blonde, "but I hope that in your case, it seems to prove some truth to that minor quote."

Seto eyed Jou's father wearily. "What—"

"Seto!" The blue-eyed CEO glanced in Jou's direction, seeing him being held hostage by his sister and Mokuba, each sibling holding on of Jou's arms. Jou smiled helplessly. "I'm being kidnapped to the arcade!"

"Why are you telling him? We're just supposed to take you…like this!" Mokuba steered the threesome around and took off running towards the arcade. Jou was left being dragged along—voluntarily—with Shizuka laughing as she followed them. As they disappeared into the arcade in short distance, the truth of the situation donned on Seto's mind.

He was stuck with Jounouchi, Jou's father, his lover's father.

For the first time in his life, Seto felt he was unprepared for the sudden isolation of him and the father. What was he supposed to say? That he was having sex with his son? There was a definite barrier in conveying such information, and Seto wanted nothing more than to escape.

"So…you're dating my son." It was said as a statement, one that fell more factually than tersely. Seto readied himself for any sudden outbursts of homophobic, incoherent speech from Jounouchi. After all, the man was Jou's father, and the apple really did not fall too far from the tree.

Instead, Jounouchi patted Seto on the shoulder affectionately. "Come on, son, let's get some coffee while they play for a bit," he offered, steering them towards a nearby coffee kiosk.

"Son?" the brunette questioned, neglecting his mode of silence. The address was foreign to Seto.

The blonde smiled at the taller young man, showing a guise very similar to his biological son's. "Well, I would assume that being called 'son' is too presumptuous of me," he replied before ordering two cups of regular coffee. Seto began to object the purchase, but Jounouchi dismissed his protests by handing a bill to the cashier. Was he not the one supposed to pay for things? Or was this just a custom he envisioned regular couples did when the family was met?

"Well, what is it that you wish to be called?" Jounouchi directed toward Seto, turning his full attention to the CEO.

"Call me what you wish," Seto supplied, receiving a cup of coffee when their order was ready. He took a swig of the hot liquid, the action peeling away some of the anxiety he suddenly felt.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I know that you're a CEO, and even being addressed a certain way may be disrespectful in your eyes." His gaze seemed to harden as Seto watched him. "So, Mr. Kaiba, what is it that's most suited for you?"

Seto could see where Jou's competitive nature came from. He was right. The apple fell in close proximity to the tree. He might as well deal with the elder blonde similarly to Jou, minus the relationship. "Call me Seto," he answered more confidently.

"Well, Seto, that's more like it," Jounouchi said with amusement, taking a sip of his coffee. "Now, since I know what you do and who you are, what is that you want with my son? He's not just a quick fling for you, is he?" The challenge in his amber eyes made Seto uncomfortable. It was more penetrating than Jou's competitive gaze, and it made the brunette suddenly wonder if Jou was capable of holding one so intense.

"No, sir," Seto returned evenly. "He's someone I care about."

"In what way?"

Seto did not like where the conversation was going. At this rate, he would have to admit something that he had not told to Jou. It was not in his book to confess such things that affected on himself and Jou directly. The guards within Seto went up as he realized he wanted to barricade his emotions towards Jou from everyone else. The brunette returned Jounouchi's prying eyes, trying to convey something he did not want to verbally describe anything.

The elder blonde's demeanor changed as quickly as it arose, and before Seto could blink, Jounouchi laughed. He laughed softly, at first, before the laughter escalated, and Seto began to worry about the curious by-standers eying them suspiciously. Though familiar to the world of the public eye, Seto felt his face burn up with embarrassment. This attention he did not need.

"I see," Jounouchi chuckled, quieting his comedic outburst. He smiled more widely than before. "I guess I shouldn't pry any more. I have my answer now, and it's a good answer." The blonde extended a hand out to Seto, smiling as he did. "Treat my son kindly, as you have been doing."

Seto's inquisitive nature took a backseat to the meaning behind the handshake. It meant that Jou's father approved of their relationship, and like a company deal, they shook hands, not as strangers with their own intentions, but men with one thing in common. They both sought the happiness of Jou, and no matter what, no one was going to interfere with that happiness. Seto knew the implications of shaking Jounouch's hand. He was sealing the unwritten contract of Jou's overall well-being, if it were placed completely and utterly in his hands. The brunette understood that if anything were to hurt Jou, whether it be him or someone else via his affiliation, there would be hell to pay.

When their hands returned to their cups of coffee, Seto felt a sense of relief at being "approved", though, later, he knew he would reject the idea of parental approval. He worked on his own terms, in his freedom, yet, Jou and his lifestyle, including his family, were becoming a part of his life, changing his views and challenging the emotions he thought were nonexistent.

"Seto," Jounouchi called, bringing Seto back into the present with a pat on the back, "let's see what our families are up to. I'm sure they're wrecking havoc on the arcade." Seto followed the blonde into the arcade, tossing the cup of coffee away. They found Jou, Mokuba, and Shizuka huddled at the Dance Dance Revolution machine, their eyes following the list of top rankers zip up the screen.

When the first place ranker came up, Mokuba and Shizuka almost jumped on Jou, causing a ruckus that made Seto blink in confusion. "Yeah, you did it, Jou!"

Jou gave his father and lover a sheepish smile. "I got the top rank!" he exclaimed, reading Seto's mind.

Seto found himself returning the smile. "That's great."

"Wow! Look at how many tickets you won!" Shizuka held long streams of tickets in her hand, folding them. "We can get something big with it!"

Jou wiped the sweat from his brow. "How many do we have?"

Mokuba finished counting the tickets. "Three hundred."

"No way!" Jou said, amazed.

"Let's go get a prize!" Shizuka supplied, excited.

As Seto and Jounouchi followed them to the prize counter, they conversed about the prizes they wanted. Seto caught Jounouchi's knowing glance, and before he could stop it, a smile spread on his face.

Jou, Mokuba, and Shizuka were a handful, but they were the people they loved.

* * *

**Chapter 34:** _Surprise, surprise..._

**A/N: How should this story end? _Review!_**


	34. Chapter 34: LoveLove

**Venturing**

* * *

"Jou, I'm hungry!" Mokuba whined uncharacteristically, jumping onto the living room couch supporting Jou's body. The blonde peered from underneath the recipe book he was reading, trying to stifle a smirk on his lips. It seemed some of his personality was rubbing off. For the past several months of living at the Kaiba Mansion, Jou noticed the gradual change in the household. Sometimes, Seto or Mokuba would clasp into brief periods of raw emotion, showing what was on their minds, before they recovered into their former reserved selves. Jou never knew how big of a difference he made just by being present around the Kaiba brothers, especially the stiff elder Kaiba.

Quickly following Mokuba's whining, Seto picked up Mokuba and neatly placed him on the floor, the whole time, keeping a straight face. At first, the younger Kaiba looked confused, but a moment later, Jou found himself joining Mokuba in laughter.

The brunette simply flopped down next to his lover. "Do you want to cook tonight, Jou?" he inquired seriously, his guise remaining as stoic as ever. "If not, we can order out."

Jou couldn't help but smile. He loved Seto's consideration. It was a huge jump from when they first met, when playing nice was really trying not to hate each other. Now, it seemed they were heading down a completely different road.

"I'll cook," the blonde announced, climbing to his feet.

"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Jou ruffled the boy's raven hair before heading for the kitchen. He heard the television flicker on, and Jou continued to smile. He held a special place in his heart for both brothers. It seemed that the younger Kaiba was an additional sibling to his small family, and the kid adapted to having another adult in the household. Jou contemplated why he noticed the subtle changes in himself and in the other housemates suddenly. It really wasn't new to see such changes take place. After all, this was their lives now.

Deft fingers suddenly wrapped around his hand, causing Jou to glance in surprise at the blushing brunette. This was new. Seto never held hands with him openly. Seto looked away, pretending to look at Mokuba, as Jou adjusted the awkward hold into a warm interlace of their fingers. Smiling, Jou squeezed his lover's hand affectionately, hoping to chase away the embarrassment evident on Seto's burning face.

"Lonely?" Jou purred, fishing to get a rise out of the brunette.

Seto's skin flushed even redder at the question, quickly unfolding his fingers to release himself. Unfortunately, Jou felt too comfortable with the hold, and he clasped Seto's hand more tightly to prevent him from breaking it. Jou wanted to laugh aloud, but he didn't want to upset his lover any more than he already accomplished. Emotions and displays of affection were rare with the guarded CEO, and though several months were suffice to thaw him out of his self-built coldness, Jou felt he could never grip Seto's fleeting shows of feeling tightly enough.

He wanted more, but even for his impatience, Jou knew he could only bask in each moment. And at that moment, he was basking as hard as he could.

Seto protested only slightly, even when Jou pulled him into the kitchen and dragged him to various areas, grabbing ingredients with his free hand and preparing for dinner. "Hey," Seto called out, reluctantly following Jou, "do you not need both of your hands to cook?"

"Oh, so you don't like holding my hand?" Jou returned with amusement, pulling flour from the pantry. He raised an eyebrow in Seto's direction to put emphasis on the retort, glimpsing the brunette's amazed expression.

"No, it's not that, it's just—"

Jou released Seto's hand and pulled him into a heated kiss. Seto's protest died on his lips as Jou took the dominant role and explored his lover's mouth with his tongue. Before Seto could acclimate himself, Jou pulled away, busying himself with more ingredients for dinner. The blonde knew he was playing a dangerous game with Seto, but he hardly cared. It was more fun for him.

He was sure Seto would annihilate him with simple pleasures as punishment for the surprise kiss attack, but after a lengthy silence, Jou turned to see why Seto had done nothing. The brunette stood still, watching him with a strange, intense look in his eyes that made Jou wonder what was going on.

"Seto?"

The brunette seemed to tense at his name, and Jou began to worry. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong?

"Jou…" whispered Seto, his eyes showing a sense of apprehension, but above all, something soft. It made Jou worry even more. What could cause the brunette such an unguarded expression? "Jou, I …I'm in love you."

Jou's amber eyes widened. He knew Seto loved him, but he had never heard the man say it. Expressing affection was at the bottom of Seto's to-do list, he was certain, and understanding Seto was far more important sometimes than hearing things. Still… the moment that Jou thought he wasn't waiting for was there. He didn't realize how tense he became until Seto closed the gap between them and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He softened beneath the kiss and Seto's arms.

"Seto, I love you, too," Jou murmured to Seto when they pulled apart. They gazed into each other's eyes, and Jou couldn't get enough of those blue orbs staring deep into him. The blonde felt that the heavens had come down to earth and touched only him and Seto with its ecstasy. There was nothing that could make Jou any happier than that moment.

The sudden sound of the ringing house phone blasted Jou's romantic moment away. He jumped at the noise, but relaxed when he realized that the moment was over and the real world was calling him, literally. Seto was already answering the phone by the time the blonde calmed himself down.

"Kaiba residence," Seto answered coldly, reverting back to his usual self. He stared at Jou with his piercing eyes, showing that the effects of the intimate time between them were not fleeting. "Yes, hold on."

Seto handed the phone to Jou. "Hello?" Jou answered, confused as to who called the house phone.

"Jou! What're you doing tonight?" Yugi asked, his voice sounding excited.

Jou smiled. "Nothing, Yug. Just cooking dinner." Jou glanced up to find Seto watching him with those penetrating blue orbs. "Why? What's up?"

"Do you want to come over tonight after you're done eating dinner? It's just a small party before Anzu goes to dance school."

"Um…."

"C'mon, Jou, everyone's going to be there. You have to come! We haven't seen you in a while, too!" The blonde found himself looking at Seto, hoping that the brunette would catch on to the question in his eyes. Yugi continued to be persistent. "Look, I know you and Honda aren't on the best terms, but he'll be there too. We need everyone to show support to Anzu before she leaves."

Jou's mind reeled into action. Honda was going to be there? In the months following their fight, the whole gang planned out any events with only him or Honda there, but not both of them on the same scene at the same time. Now that Anzu was leaving, Jou hesitated. He didn't want to miss saying a formal "bye" to one of his best friends, yet, he didn't want to confront his former best friend either.

He met Seto's gaze as the conflict became apparent on his face. Seto seemed to understand what the question was, and quietly, he nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll go," Jou answered, relieved that he and Seto had a strong enough bond to comprehend the change of facial expressions. "Is it ok if I brought Mokuba and Seto with me?"

The blonde watched Seto open his mouth—most likely to protest—as Yugi's voice channeled through the phone. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jou," said Yugi seriously. Jou frowned.

"Hey, they have to come. If they don't, I'm not showing up," Jou replied evenly, surprised at the words exiting his mouth. Did he just put his relationship before his friends? No, he was taking a stand on his current life and his old life. He needed to keep his courage and to say what he thought, or else, he would be lying.

He needed Seto to be there with him to show Honda how ridiculous he was being about the relationship. Probably at this point, Honda wasn't even mad any more, but Jou couldn't just leave Mokuba and Seto just because of his friends either.

"Jou—"

"Yugi, I think that everything will be fine," Jou told him. "This is a chance for Honda and I to work things out, and for everyone to see that Seto and I are doing just fine. I mean, besides all the cooking, he's not abusing me or anything."

He meant the last statement as a joke, but even Seto's stern expression made Jou wonder if it was lost on Yugi as well. "Jou," sighed Yugi, "if you think things will be fine, I guess they can come. But if another fight breaks out, you'll just hurt Anzu. So, at least be cordial, all right? That's all I'm asking."

"Ok, ok, no need to pull my arm, Yug," Jou replied, smiling. "I'll see everyone later, ok? And don't worry! I know you like to worry, but everything will be fine!"

Yugi seemed to hesitate. "Ok, I trust you, Jou."

"All right, I'll see you later."

"Oh, one more thing." Jou waited patiently. "Don't forget to bring some food!"

Jou's face contorted with protest. "Hey, you didn't say this was a potluck!"

"It is now," Yugi laughed before hanging up. Jou's face fell as his shoulders sagged with defeat.

"I hate cooking now," he drawled sadly. He knew he should had kept his cooking skills a secret!

* * *

**Chapter 35:** _The last and final chapter... REAL surprises...._

**A/N:** Sorry for the shorter chapter. I thought I could pull out a longer one since it's the second to the last, but unfortunately, finals and writer's block took out my writing capacities completely. Hopefully, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. :)

Happy holidays! Thanks for reading! And don't forget to REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35: Completion

**Venturing**

**A/N:** Oooh....last chapter....

* * *

The second he stepped foot into Yugi's living room, Seto knew he was going to regret ever venturing outside. The sight of the Yugi-tachi, all turning to glance in his direction with uneasiness or surprise, caused him to return an icy glare at each and every one of them. Being graced by his presence did not call for them to stare rudely.

Thankfully, Jou swept past Seto and immediately brought the center of attention to his potluck contribution. "Ok, I brought some food!" he announced with pride, practically waving a medium-sized dish in front of Yugi's nose. The short boy's eyes widened with glee, and like a child, his hands reached for the tantalizing porcelain dish. Instantly, Jou moved the dish away. It provided such great pleasure to Seto to witness Yugi trying to pitifully jump for the food held out of reach in Jou's hands.

"Aw, Jou! You're so mean!" Yugi finally exclaimed, his cheeks reddened at the effort he made to retrieve the dish.

Jou laughed. "I'm just playing, Yug," he supplied, placing the food squarely in his friend's hands. The boy rejoiced silently before scurrying off to place it on a table littered with junk food Seto determined not to partake. After all, the brunette was ready to leave at any moment. The only thing that kept him tolerating the mass of imbeciles in his midst was Jou, Mokuba, and the thought of waltzing with Jou in front of his moronic "ex", Honda.

Seto wondered where the brunette blockhead resided at the moment. Normally, he was as loud and brash as the rest of the Yugi-tachi, laughing and goofing around. Since the two entered the building, Honda was no where to be seen.

As Seto surveyed the room, he noticed Jou giving Anzu a hug. Seto felt himself tense at the sight of his lover holding someone else, but he instantly relaxed when Mokuba and Shizuka followed suit. His younger brother had to stand taller to give Anzu an appropriate embrace. Seto was relieved that the contact was brief and platonic, yet, he hated seeing his puppy touching another person.

The brunette did not fathom how his feelings of jealousy caused such stress for him, but Seto realized a while ago that possessiveness meant he actually cared about the blonde. If he did not care, he would not concern himself with such trifling things in the world. But Jou had won over his heart—won over every aspect of him thus far—and Seto felt an overwhelming need to keep Jou near him.

Seto realized that he looked out of place, his trench coat contrasting greatly with the Yugi-tachi's simple T-shirts and jeans. Glancing at Jou, Seto found that Jou stood out compared to his friends. Clad in a simple red jacket, Jou looked unlike himself if it were not for the lopsided grin on his face.

Stealthily, Seto pulled off his coat and neatly folded it over his arm before heading for his lover. When he reached Jou, who entranced Anzu and Mokuba with a story about one of his cooking disasters, Seto touched the blonde's shoulders. The puppy tensed underneath the contact, and Seto backed off, unsure how to react.

Jou peered over his shoulder, the look of concern dissolving into a smile as he realized who stood behind him so closely. "Oh, Seto, you scared me," he drawled, but Seto knew he was concealing the truth. He was nervous. Like himself, Jou was awaiting the entry of Honda, and it seemed that the anticipation was playing its suspenseful hand over the blonde's vigilance.

Though he disliked having to hide something as subtle as anxiety on Jou's part, Seto was certain the blonde would not appreciate his weaker emotions put on display. Deciding it was better to play along, Seto offered Jou a small smile, and reaching for his lover's shoulders again, felt the blonde relax. Quietly, the brunette slid the jacket from Jou's shoulders until he held both jackets in his arms. Jou supplied him with a lopsided grin, but the waning challenge that was Jou's amber eyes seemed evident.

Before Seto could halt his body, his hand was stretching out, his fingers extending, until they wrapped around Jou's hand. He felt the same emotions in which his hands had clasped around Jou's hand earlier in the day, but somehow, Seto wanted to comfort the blonde.

Jou's eyes widened with surprise. Seto could feel the puppy's heart beat within his warm hands, pulsating quickly against his pale skin. The throbbing brought the brunette back to his senses. The moment ended instantaneously, and Seto found his hand releasing his lover's hand. Jou blushed before Seto turned away to avoid any more involuntary actions from his body. Somehow, Jou brought out things in him he thought never existed.

Why did he just do that? Why in front of everyone?

Seto regarded the Yugi-tachi—all of whom had stopped all movements to stare at his and Jou's simple interactions—before the brunette found Yugi milling near Yami. He brushed off the obvious stares and strode confidently up to his rival. Yugi seemed to snap from his stupor as Seto addressed him.

"Do you have a coat closet?" Seto inquired dully, indicating to the jackets in his arms. He hated having to ask where things were, but judging from small amount of moveable space in the living room, Seto estimated that having a coat closet could be nonexistent for the short boy.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, but I can take it," he answered, reaching for the jackets.

Seto moved the material away from his rival. "No, I will put them up myself," he replied, holding the jackets possessively. "Where is your coat closet?"

Yugi seemed taken aback by the response. He seemed to think about his own reaction before he finally pointed towards a door in the corner of the room. "When you leave, don't forget your jackets," he added as Seto turned to properly hang the outerwear. The brunette glanced at Yugi, uncertain if the comment was meant to have a two-fold meaning or if it was just an innocent reminder. Locking eyes with him, Yugi waved his hands in front of him uneasily. "Jou always forgets his stuff, so since you're more… sensible, I thought you could remind him."

He laughed nervously, and Seto continued on his path towards the coat closet, wondering why his rival was even his rival. Did everyone have to get all nervous around him just because they said something even remotely related to Jou? It was beginning to annoy Seto how the Yugi-tachi was noting every move, every comment, that intercepted his and Jou's path. It was purely unnecessary.

As Seto opened the closet door and hung their jackets carefully on the flimsy hangers, he pulled his small token from his coat pocket and placed it in his pocket. Once the door was closed, Seto relaxed slightly.

"Hey, when are we eating? I'm starved!" Jou claimed loudly, heading towards the packed dinner table. Shizuka jumped in his way, blocking the table.

"But didn't you just eat? At least wait until everyone gets here!"

Jou stopped in his tracks, seemingly understanding the meaning behind Shizuka's words. Seto observed silently, trying to decipher the emotion that briefly appeared on his handsome face. The brunette was beginning to dislike this gathering more. Watching his puppy become distraught was more painful than he expected.

A smile quickly covered the puppy's guise. "All right, all right, that's cool." Jou laughed anxiously and ran his hand through his golden locks. It seemed his sister could pacify Jou's hunger better than a chef. "I'll wait for them to show up. No need to eat Yugi out of house and home till then!"

"Aw, man, that wasn't your stomach talking!" The voice made Seto look at its owner. Otogi entered the room, followed by Honda. The room fell quiet as Honda and Jou stared at each other. Seto deliberated. His main audience was here, and now was his chance. Something within the CEO wanted to join Jou and show off childishly, but something else caused Seto to hang back. He was interested in Jou's reaction, and if the moment called for it, he would rescue his puppy if he needed rescuing.

After a few moments, Jou straightened himself and stood taller, facing Honda seriously. "Honda."

"Jou."

They lapsed into another staring competition. Seto almost interrupted just to break the uneasiness in the room. As much as he set an ill atmosphere for everything business—and sometimes, socially—related, the billionaire hated tension that he did not voluntarily place. The truth was, he was exceedingly impatient in scenes that he did not control or manipulate. Still, nothing explicitly happened, and the thought that something would kept Seto as an observer.

Otogi looked from both men, his emerald eyes going from one man to the other, before he finally broke the awkward tension. To Seto's surprise, the aloof entrepreneur playfully wrapped a toned arm around Honda's shoulders and smiled at Jou. "Man, if I knew the reunion would be this dull, I would had stayed at your house, Honda."

Honda's face turned a dark shade of red at the remark. "Otogi—"

"What? It's not like he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know."

"Oh." It was Otogi's turn to blush in embarrassment. He grinned wider before he leaned closer to Honda's ear and whispered something. When Otogi pulled away, grinning like a fox, Honda's face was almost the shade of a tomato. Seto wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the two were being. Of course, they made the perfect couple in their own manner, yet Seto felt very little entertainment from such a collaboration of idiocy and mediocrity.

However, Jou seemed very much amused by the display. He chuckled, dismissing the waves of uneasiness from the air, before he faced them seriously. "Honda, it's been awhile," the blonde replied seriously, stepping towards the couple with a hand extended. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Honda recovered from his bout of humiliation, and looking at Jou in the eye, he shook Jou's hand firmly. "It's cool, man," he accepted. "I missed you, but I thought you were still mad at me."

Jou laughed. "I thought you were mad at _me_. I mean, I slugged you good."

"Hey, the last time I checked, you were on the ground last."

"Ok, ok, but I didn't get cut up that bad."

"Whatever, man, I'll always be taller."

Seto's jaw almost dropped. They forgave each other, after a fight and months of silence, like nothing happened? He knew of people who held grudges over spilled milk, yet, his lover and his best friend were fine with beating the crap out of each and not talking for so long? The Yugi-tachi world was certainly a dangerous one if Seto hoped to get out alive as a successful businessman…

"Hey, Seto!" At the call of his name, the brunette turned toward the source of the calling voice. Honda pointed at the blonde, and to Seto's amazement, Jou was already at the dinner table, his mouth already chewing on some anonymous potato chips. When Seto looked back at Honda, the other brunette simply smiled kindly. "Better get him before you have to buy another round of pizza."

Though Seto did not follow the demands of others, he knew that the azure-eyed male was right. Jou was fully capable of eating anything that was edible within his reach. Promptly, Seto joined Jou at the dinner table and plucked a sandwich from his lover's already-filled plate. The blonde looked at Seto with surprise.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" he protested as Seto found himself a plate and placed his new prize on it. Ironically, the very food he thought he was going to neglect currently looked slightly appetizing. It was probably the prior stress increasing his metabolism and hunger.

When Seto looked up, he found Jou watching him intensely as if he were trying to say something with his eyes. The brunette closed the gap between them, and smiling slightly, Seto brushed stray crumbs from the edge of Jou's mouth.

"What? Happy?" He kept his voice firm yet gentle, in case Jou was still a bit shaken up by the un-climatic showdown.

Jou's amber eyes enlarged for a moment before he smiled, nodding a "yes" to the curt question. Seto felt his heart melt at his lover's happiness, despite the fact that the joy was not caused by him solely. Still, the sight of Jou really smiling, void of the anxiety and nervousness from earlier, gave Seto solace.

Mildly aware of how the Yugi-tachi eyed them, Seto felt it no harm to press his lips softly against Jou's forehead. The action seemed to startle the blonde as Seto pulled away, enjoying the subsequent murmurs from Jou's friends when Jou broke into a bright smile.

"Aw, that was too cute!" Otogi suddenly interrupted, chasing away the romantic moment as he flung each of his arms around Jou and Seto's shoulders. The close proximity to his business rival irritated the brunette to no end. He wondered if it was too rude to simply ignore it, but his pride settled for a hard glare to the green-eyed male. "Even I didn't know you were capable of such feeling, Kaiba!" Seto resisted the urge to punch him, not wanting to complete destroy a perfectly harmless night. He was sure that Jou would not appreciate it.

However spiteful his eyes portrayed, Seto watched Jou blush at the comment. It seemed that his lover was more sensitive to meager remarks thrown carelessly in his direction. Feeling his guise soften beneath Jou's embarrassed expression, Seto decided it was best to wave off the wealthy imbecile.

"Thanks," Seto said tersely, pushing Otogi's arm disgustedly from his shoulder. He slid the male's arm from Jou's shoulder before claiming Jou's shoulders with his own arm. Otogi took a step back, his emerald eyes regarding them with amazement. "Now, if you excuse us…" The brunette steered Jou away from him and pretended to busy himself with a bowl of fruit that miraculously appeared on the junk-food inhabited table.

There was no reason for him to associate with the likes of an idiot who ran a half-hearted company based on luck and dice. He did not want to get dragged down into the other male's millionaire dollar slump when Kaiba Corp made billions.

An elbow nudging his side brought Seto to peer down at Jou. "Hey, can we hurry up and eat?" The abrupt question made Seto arch an eyebrow. "I have a present to give!"

"Oh, you have a present for me?" Anzu suddenly squealed from the center of the living room. Jou was stunned by the interjection, his face reddening at his failed plan. Seto gave him a wiry smile, trying to comfort him.

"Well, it's not exactly—" Jou began to say, but Otogi cut him off.

"Yeah, let's give Anzu some presents!" Otogi announced with such vigor, Seto began to hold a pinch of concern for the young businessman. Why was an executive such an idiot? It made zero sense.

As everyone gathered at the couch with Anzu in the center, Seto and Jou reluctantly moved to join them. A flicker of an unnamed emotion crossed Jou's face before Seto observed the blonde scarf down half his sandwich. In spite of the emotion being but a moment, the brunette could not dismiss it. Was Jou worried he did not purchase an adequate gift for Anzu? Was it Honda's presence making him nervous? What was it?

As he raked his brain for an answer, everyone watched Anzu rip open a gift presented by Yami. The so-called former pharaoh stood confidently aside while the girl squealed at her gift, two pair of expensive ballet shoes. "Aw, you didn't!" Anzu cried, clutching the shoes dearly.

Yami simply nodded. "Good luck with dance school."

Anzu smiled warmly at him. "I will, now that I have these for good luck," she replied, tucking the precious shoes back into its box. She moved on to the next gift, which Mokuba handed to her. Seto found himself lifting his eyebrow once more, this time, towards his younger brother. In locking eyes with him, Mokuba shrugged innocently while Anzu eagerly unwrapped the present.

"Wow!" the girl gasped, displaying several different colored leotards. The elder Kaiba wondered when Mokuba had time to shop for such clothing. Then again, lately, Seto had sent Mokuba away from the mansion more often to do some dirty business with Jou. The fact that Mokuba did not tell him was more of issue than the actual purchases. Again, in connecting eye-to-eye with his younger brother, Mokuba gave him another shrug.

They watched Anzu open a few more presents, laughing and carrying on casually, until the last gift was opened and Anzu turned to Jou. "Hey, Jou, did you get me a gift? I thought you said you had a gift to give."

Seto felt Jou bristle beneath his hold, and he peered at his lover with interest. Was Jou being shy? It surprised the brunette to feel Jou tense at giving a present to someone. Normally, it was the blonde who steered attention to himself willingly. The difference in the usually bright Jou to the nervous Jou pressed against his arm made Seto stare at him with concern.

Jou gulped. "Actually, the gift that Mokuba gave you was from all of us," Jou answered, confusing Seto. Now when did Mokuba and Jou set this up? Seto thought back to the times they were not present together, and it seemed possible for them to venture out together and buy Anzu a gift. After all, the brunette did not spend every waking moment with his brother or lover.

When Jou moved underneath his arm, Seto brought himself back to reality. "Well, I have an announcement," he suddenly proclaimed. He gave Anzu an impish smile. "Sorry, Anzu, but it's something I think everyone in this room should see." When the blonde faced Seto, his nervous self came to the forefront, his eyes showing the brunette exactly what the other felt. In seeing the anxiety in his guise, the CEO knew something significant was going to happen, and it was going to happen at that moment.

It seemed like the perfect moment.

"I have an announcement, too," Seto said in turn, retrieving the item from his pocket. Jou gazed at him with confusion, but Seto did not let it deter him. Once he knew the object was secured in his hand, Seto did something he never in his life thought he would do.

His right knee bent and he lowered himself to it, stabilizing himself with his left leg. Seto watched the bewilderment claim his lover's face, his brown eyes wide with surprise, as he produced a ring. It seemed strange to propose to another male, but Seto did not care. It was someone he loved, and in being with him for the past several months, he realized Jou was someone he did not wish to part ways with, ever.

"Jou, I know I'm not the nicest guy—" Otogi's snort cut Seto off, and the brunette sent him a cold glare before resuming. He exhaled nervously, trying to recall the speech he had set to say for earlier in the kitchen. Though that moment was a done deal, the moment now was awaiting them. "I know I'm not the nicest guy, but you see me for more than just a CEO. From the time I met you, I knew you were someone special, even if I didn't acknowledge it right away. I just didn't know you would become the person I've needed in my life for so long. I love you, and I would like us to spend the rest of our lives together."

As he gazed at Jou with the softest part of his soul, Seto's heart pounded in his ears loudly. It felt like a century for his blond puppy to answer.

The response came in a small laugh, and Seto wondered if he should feel crushed or confused. Jou's dancing eyes signified it as neither. The blonde pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it.

A silver ring sat neatly inside the black box, a tiny blue stone settled in the metal.

"I was going to do the same thing," Jou stated softly, smiling with a loving gaze. "Of course, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, Seto."

Seto could not believe it. The ring he held was silver as well, with a tiny red stone in it. In spite of the similarity between the two separate rings, Seto could not be happier. He hurriedly climbed to his feet and embraced Jou as tightly as he could. The brunette heard everyone in the room practically riot with cheers and squeals of congratulations, but he gave it no attention. He was ecstatic beyond his imagination.

"I'm so happy for you!" Anzu cried out, approaching the two newly engaged couple with a genuine smile. "Can I be a bride's maid?"

"I'll be the maid of honor!" Shizuka shouted, joining Anzu. "And then Mokuba can be the best man for Seto, and Honda can be Jou's best man."

Seto simply stared at the two girls. "Who said we're having two best men? And how are you trying to plan our wedding?"

Shizuka waved her hands in defense. "It was just a suggestion!" she explained, composing herself. She stood to her full height before turning a glare worthy of setting fires onto Seto. He tried to remain indifferent, but the mood change confused him. The brunette thought that at least Shizuka would lack the fiery competition evident in Jou and the elder Katsuya. Instead, she faced him with a passion that Seto realized had to be in the Jounouchi bloodline.

The stern look in Shizuka's eyes told Seto how a "suggestion" was really "planning" and refusing to believe it meant the worst in the CEO's opinion. He did not want to incite the wrath of any women associated with Jou's bloodline.

"We can work out the details later," Jou chimed in, flashing them a grin that Seto translated as "Please stop fighting, it's embarrassing". Seto nodded to confirm the transmitted message.

"Hey! I thought this was a party!" Otogi interrupted loudly, trying to look stern with the hair style Seto personally felt was suited for a woman. The other CEO suddenly turned to Honda. "Hey, what're you smirking about? Best man or not, didn't Yugi tell you to bring some music over?"

Honda produced his I-pod and promptly struck Otogi in the head with it. Seto bit his lip to refrain from chuckling while Jou and the rest of the Yugi-tachi burst with laughter. Otogi blushed, clutching the reddened area on his forehead.

"Don't be mad just because I'm their best man," Honda retorted, feigning interest in his I-pod's playlist. Seto watched, with only mild interest, as Otogi leapt towards Honda, who dodged the attack. Both men broke into a game of pursuit around the living room, Otogi hot on Honda's heels.

"They might need a mortician once I'm done with you!" Otogi called out, finally catching his lover by the collar and wrestling both of them to the ground. It was Seto's cue to block out the two imbeciles. He turned his attention to Jou.

When the blonde gazed at the brunette with the softest amber eyes, Seto was spellbound to obey whatever his lover asked of him. "Could we wear our rings?"

Seto smiled. "Of course." He took Jou's hand, and slowly, he slid the ring onto his fiance's slender finger. Once Jou did the same for him, Seto gradually closed the distance between them, placing a tender kiss onto Jou's lips. It was a fleeting kiss, one that was both breath-taking and loving, but Seto thought it was one he could never live without.

Mokuba ran up to the couple and threw his arms around both of them. Seto smiled at his younger brother as Jou and Mokuba proceeded to talk about the younger Kaiba being a best man.

As he watched his lover and brother interact, Seto could not help but feel completed. The brunette could not wrap his mind around the circumstances that lead his love to this moment of completion. He never knew that a simple headache and a sudden urge to venture outdoors would be his undoing in falling in love.

* * *

**Last Author's Note (sadness!)**

Thank you for reading my fanfic! If it weren't for you guys, reading and reviewing, I wouldn't had finished this story and I wouldn't know what to do with the characters in the story. So, big ups to you, the reader, for contributing!

This is the first complete fanfic I've written since high school, and it's a big accomplishment for me to finish this story with all of the things going on in my life. I'm glad to have such great readers, lighting fires beneath my ass when I can't update or I fail to satisfy one's expectations (sadness).

This story originally came from a fanfic I wrote 3 years ago. It was also called "Venturing", but it was a SetoxYami pairing fanfic. I was nearly finished with it when my computer crashed and I lost everything. I don't think it was written any better, but it was planned better.

I don't know if I'll write another fanfic in a while, but we'll see. I'm definitely trying to improve my writing skills so that I can write a top-notch story, so you might see something crop up within the next year.

In the mean time, review this story please. I will be going back through the chapters and revising it and polishing it to some sory of coherent reading. I also have some one-shots and one unfinished fanfic series based from a top Namco video game, _Soul Calibur_. The one-shots are comedic and the series is another R-rated piece (minus the yaoi-nature of it). Just look under my name, thejade9!

Thank you, once again! Without you, this fanfic would not have happened! Ja ne!


End file.
